


Compromise

by decepticondrugs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Character Death, Clones, Cyborg Sex, Death, Depression, Doggy Style, Falling In Love, Family, Feels, First Time, Grievous centered, Hate Sex, Health Issues, Humor, I Tried, Little plot, Loss, M/M, Mental Instability, Mention of count dooku, Minor Character Death, Mother Talzin - Freeform, Now With More Plot, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Padawans, Pearl Necklace, Relationship Development, Rescue, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slow Sex, They're catching weird feelings, Trauma, Witches, asajj ventress - Freeform, grievous is a badass, if you squint there is some patheticness, kalee, kinda OCC, perks of four arms, some sass, triggering, trying to keep them in character, ventress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 44,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decepticondrugs/pseuds/decepticondrugs
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi finds himself caught with no way of escape in General Grievous' lair. The good General decides its time to make a....compromise. A compromise that turns into a situation neither Jedi or cyborg are prepared for.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know too much about Star Wars, but I think this pairing should be more common, and the only Star Wars I really enjoy is Episode 3, TCW cartoons, some comics, and the newer movies. Dont kill me....I'm a Transformers nerd.
> 
> First time making a multichapter fic as well, so we'll see how this goes for the fact that this was not supposed to be anything more than a one shot of smut.
> 
> If anyone is interested I do listen to music while writing to create a mood to help spawn weird ideas, so I can put together a playlist for you damn adored (by me) readers. If you're reading this fic we are all on a ship of our own.
> 
> I swear the names of each chapter may or may not get more creative. If you shoot me an idea for a name I'll most likely use it.
> 
> This entire fic is unbeated, so if you see any major mistakes that interupt the quality of your reading please let me know.
> 
> Also, since Im literally making up shit as I go along, all ideas and suggestions are welcome! And everyones comments so far have been such a wonderful motivator! I respond to every and all comments, unless you decide to be an asshole and say something rude.
> 
> And a couple warnings just to be safe, this is hella NSFW, from language, sex, violence and gore. And a real life warning, updates will be weird. I now work 14 hour shifts along with college classes and sports while trying to be a normal 21 year old with a social life, and I have been informed that my dog doesn't count. Whoops.
> 
> If you've read all of this youre the shit. Know that.
> 
> Flamers about this pairing being NSFW can bite me.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

This was an extremely bad idea. He had infiltrated what appeared to be a dwelling of some sort, on a tip that Viceroy Nute Gunray had fled and taken refuge there. And of course, it wouldn't be a normal day for Obi-wan Kenobi if everything went smoothly.

Gunray was not there, and upon input from the clones that had accompanied Obi-wan and his own observations, they were not only fooled into a trap but a trap not set for themselves. 

They continued to investigate where the hell they were, guns and lightsaber at the ready for any surprises. Strange growls and tremors echoed throughout the castle like building, making the clones weary. 

"Sir, who would this trap be set for if not us?" A clone spoke up while the group entered a dimly lit room. Everyone stopped and gaped at what the room contained. Masks, spare mechanical parts and various medical equipment were situated around the room in a neat order.

"If I am correct, and I know that I am, we are in the lair of General Grievous. And I also am assuming that we are bait for the good general," Kenobi stepped forward and touched the closest mask hanging within reach, "Why a trap was set for him, I cannot say."

The clones tensed and threw glances at each other. They needed to leave, and now.

"Commander, contact the shuttle and have them prepare to leave, and warn us if Grievous returns before our departure." After a moment the commanding clone informed the Jedi that contact cannot be established, and when he tried again the communication was jammed. 

"It seems the General has arrived home and we have no transportation or a way of sending a message. Stay on your toes, looks like we will have to fight our way out an-," Obi-wan paused as a set of new voices echoed down the corridor. They turned from the room to leave, jogging to take cover around the corner of the long hallway.

"You are such a child," a voice that was clearly a droid drawled, " You cannot skip out on your treatments! And look at you! Your armour is such a mess!" The only response was a growl and the sound of clanking footsteps becoming faster, and closer. Obi-wan and his men tensed, if they moved now they would be found out, hopefully the pair turned the other way down the hallway. They were not in favor for a battle here. This was Grievous' home, his turf and that made the group at an extreme disadvantage.

Ignoring the banter of the first voice the owner of the second spoke, "Tell me Doctor, why are my guards deactivated? And why isn't Gor wandering about?" The voice, which Obi-wan recognized to be the famous cyborg general hissed in displeasure. A rasping cough was followed by a comment of needing shots and bacta. Kenobi stroked his beard in thought and glanced at his clones. They shrugged. Deactivated guards? And what is a Gor? This entire situation kept getting stranger and stranger.....

"I thought you deactivated them. They are in recharge, and your beast was put in his room for terrorizing B1 droids, that was my doing. He is annoying Master! You need to teach that thing some manners. You know it tried to eat me the other day? Anyhow...Now, go wash that grime off and come get your treatment, you sound like death, then you can...oh!" The monolog came to a stop as Grievous and his medical droid rounded the corner, spotting the intruding Jedi and five clones.

"Kenobi, what an unpleasant surprise," Grievous activated two lightsabers after shrugging his cloak off onto Doctor, who sputtered about rude ass cyborgs while tripping into a heap behind the General. The clones formed behind a battle ready Jedi who pointed his lightsaber at Grievous and cautiously watched the cyborgs body movements. Artificial muscle and tendons rolled and tensed, flexing around hard steel. Golden eyes glittered around widening pupils adjusting to the darker hallway. Blaster marks and small gouges littered his body. Obi-wan silently prayed that whatever battle the general was recently in was won in the Republic's favor, and that no Jedi died. Grievous had already slain so many, he gripped his lightsaber tighter at the thought.

"Well General, we were in the area and thought we'd stop by and pay you a visit."

"My hospitality only extends so far Jedi," Grievous purred, "but let me show you all that my home has to offer." Silently making sure his only medical droid has indeed fled, in one swift move, Grievous deactivated his lightsabers and jumped to the ceiling above the group out of reach, the clones open fired as he grabbed a one by the neck with a taloned foot, blocking shots fired at him with the trooper's body.

Without being told the clones stopped their fire but it was too late, two rounds struck the now gasping clone in the abdomen making him roar in pain and weakly struggle in Grievous' grasp. For good measure the General squeezed down on the troopers throat, crushing his windpipe, spine and shredding flesh. Crimson blood covered the clones upper body as well as the cyborg's leg and foot. Swinging and getting momentum, Grievous flung the dead clone at Kenobi who caught his dead soldier on reflex while the General laughed and jumped down on top of another clone. His talons connected with the troopers shoulders. Grievous' superior weight and force from jumping crumpled the clone, his knees making a sickening snap. Obi-wan moved to advance but the cyborg hauled the moaning clone up by his neck with one hand, and punched straight through the soldier's abdominal armour into his gut with the other. Blood sprayed Grievous and the once approaching Jedi. Obi-wan paused stunned for a moment. The clone gurgled and struggled until falling limp and uncaringly being tossed to the side, blood and torn internals seeping onto the floor.

Grievous laughed and charged at Obi-wan with four lightsabers. Kenobi was pushed back from the force of blocking the attack, and as soon as it happened, the General was gone running down the hallway.

"We need to find his control room to contact a pick up," Obi-wan sighed as he laid the dead clone to the ground. They headed down the hall where Grievous disappeared to, walking briskly until a holo-communication fizzled into view before them. Grievous stood tall, cloak replaced and hands laced behind his back. 

"I hope everything is going to plan. But make no mistake, you will not be leaving alive," Grievous glanced to the side and hit a button that simultaneously did two things, the floor beside Kenobi parted, swallowing two clones. Sparks and intense heat rose from the gap and hissed as it claimed two screaming victims. Once the floor closed a door on Obi-wan's other side parted. His last remaining clone aimed his gun at the door while the Jedi activated his lightsaber. A piercing roar accompanied by floor shuddering footsteps gained a barking laugh from Grievous' holo.

"I am afraid he is terribly hungry and prefers human meat to any other. So I try not to disappoint. Enjoy yourself."

A creature of a species that Obi-wan couldn't place strode from the door. Reptilian eyes locking onto what looked like a great meal for it. The beast screeched and lunged at Obi-wan, while swinging its massive tail at the remaining clone, who landed a couple useless shots before being knocked into the wall. Kenobi stabbed the thing in the thigh, receiving that same deadly tail that his clone did. He heard Grievous roar at his pets injury from behind him as he hit the wall with a smack and stars crossed his vision. When he was able to see properly again he noticed the creature was walking almost happily into the same room it came from. The last clone being crunched and shredded in its jaws. Armour and pieces of blood soaked flesh plopping onto the ground as it walked. Obi-wan screwed his eyes shut and turned away from the gore. The sounds were obscene and made his stomach lurch.

"And that is why he is named Gor Kenobi," the holo flickered as Grievous cocked his head to the side," and now its your turn. But I will lend you the respect of dying by my hand. Come find me Jedi." The holo cut out and Obi-wan breathed a breath he didn't know he was holding.

After trying several different doors, one finally parted for Obi-wan. He reached for his lightsaber, that was not there. His eyes widened, he must of lost it when the beast slammed him into the wall. Damn it, not good. He cautiously peered into the room and walked in slowly. The door shut behind him and four guards moved behind him to block it. To the side Grievous stood from a small computer council that was in a language Obi-wan could not read or even recognize. Quickly taking in his surroundings he noticed a door and through it a...shower? Was that a bed? The room was very spartan but having just those few items meant that this was Grievous' quarters. A strange chill climbed up Obi-wan's spine.

Obi-wan's wandering gaze snapped to the approaching cyborg. Dry blood was splattered along the generals body, making his gaze travel and produce unwelcoming thoughts.

"How about a compromise Kenobi?"


	2. No Turning Back

Grievous loomed over Obi-wan, and as the Jedi's eyes roamed over the cyborg's body he noticed that of course, the four lightsabers the General usually kept at his hips were gone. Obi-wan knew he would never be able to best him in hand to hand. He'd punch Grievous and break his own hand, while the General's punch would break his face. Not a favorable outcome.

"What sort of compromise General?" Curiosity and a touch of fear was hidden behind Obi-wan's smart ass speech.

Grievous inched closer to the Jedi, inches away to the point that Obi-wan could feel the heat radiating off of the General. Their eyes locked and Obi-wan was sure that if he could, Grievous' face would be splitting in a devious smile.

"You see Kenobi, since my," Grievous hesitated looking for the right word, "advancements, I have a need, a want, a desire. And unfortunately not many will approach me as I am today."

"Go on." Obi-wan had a sinking feeling as to what the General was getting around to.

Grievous slowly curled a talon tipped finger under the Jedi's chin to lift his gaze. Crystal blue eye met molten gold.

"I'll make it simple for you, as I know Jedi forbid these sort of....associations, and I know you have never partaken either," Grievous' voice pitched low and Obi-wan shivered while trying not to lodge the still present claw into his throat. Obviously he hasn't, but the General still somehow made it seem like an insult.

"Lay with me Kenobi, and once we are done your lightsaber will be returned and I will allow you to contact a rescue shuttle. And you will leave without delay."

Obi-wan pulled back sharply with wide eyes, scratching his neck on Grievous' claw. This is what he'd have to do for survival? To fight another day? To see his fellow Jedi and trusted clones again?

"You know what you're asking of me, yes?" Obi-wan sputtered, while Grievous simply cocked his head waiting for him to speak more.

"Not only is it completely against the Jedi Code, you're my enemy! And - and how do you? Um..." He motioned to where a dick would be on the cyborg. Nonsense poured from his mouth. Never had anyone proposed sex to him, let alone a sworn enemy. An enemy who kills Jedi as a pass time, and has personally tried to kill him countless of times! And besides, how did the General of the necessary equipment, so to speak.

"I still do possess many of my original organs Kenobi. I may not care about my arms or legs being hacked off by you Jedi, but that is why none have yet to mortally wound me else where." Grievous turned his head to cough, giving Obi-wan some much needed space.

Conversation seemingly forgotten, Obi-wan had to ask. The wonder was eating him and he needed to satisfy his curiosity, " What parts of your former self do you still have? Besides what you've just....informed me of. And of course your eyes, lungs an-" He was cut off by a throaty laugh.

"You're rambling Jedi, but I will indulge you. Most of my head is still intact from my eyes up, my heart, and lungs function with the help of cybernetics, along with surviving nerves and flesh that are attached to my spine. And if you'll now indulge me, you will discover the rest first hand," Grievous stepped into Obi-wan's space, "and by your red face, I can assume your decision has already been made."

Obi-wan froze but did not resist when Grievous grasped his arms and backed him to the computer council. Obi-wan didn't move. He couldn't. What was he supposed to do as the General hummed vibrations into his neck and slowly started to untie his robes? This was against all he stood for, but by whatever gods are watching, he wanted this. Needed it. He had always admired the sleek design and agile moves of the former Kaleesh. His deep voice made Obi-wan's heart skip beats at the worst of times, and right now was no different. 

He was brought back from his thoughts as he found himself bare from the waist up. Grievous said nothing as he pushed the Jedi until his ass was forcefully sat on the off keypad of the computer council, and proceeded to grind his armored pelvis almost gently against Kenobi's heated crotch. His arms held tense thighs as Obi-wan bit back a moan and grasped the General's wide shoulders.

"Don't hide your pleasure from me Kenobi, I can see it, feel it, and I want to hear it," Grievous hummed into his ear. Warm ear panels twitched and moved enough to touch Kenobi. Switching tactics, the General moved one arm to boldly rub Obi-wan's already growing erection through his pants, earning him a gasp.

Obi-wan's mind was in a frenzy of unfamiliar sensations and emotions, and the sudden desire to have some control of the situation made his eyes snap to the General's crotch between them. Mind made up, Obi-wan pushed Grievous back a bit and surprisingly he complied and stepped back. The Jedi sank slowly to his knees before the General. He wanted Grievous to moan, shake, and beg. He stared up at the surprised cyborg, whose eyes became dilated and returned a lustful glare. 

"No turning back from here Kenobi."

"At this point I think I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Very well." Grievous rumbled as the plates of his crotch split, a half hard humanoid looking cock was presented to him. The skin was a burnt red color, and Obi-wan gently grasped the startling thick member to feel extremely smooth skin. It twitched in his grasp and Obi-wan looked up to the General to see his head pointed to the ceiling. Taught cables and muscles in his neck flexed with his breathing. Proud of the reaction he already gained, Obi-wan focused on getting the prize in his hand hard with a couple strokes, and do that he did.

Now fully hard, precum beaded at the slit, Obi-wan sucked in a breath to try and clam his racing heart. He vaguely knew what to do, but getting the fat flared head of the monster cock into his mouth was another story. Grievous noticed his pause.

"Can you handle me Kenobi?" Grievous challenged in a smart tone, that was followed by a gravely moan as Obi-wan popped Grievous' tip into his mouth and sucked, hard. There was his answer.

Grievous made so many delicious noises and each one fueled Obi-wan to experiment in his new task. He ran his tongue through the slit, tasting very sweet juices. The Kaleesh tasted exquisite. He then used both hands to simulate Grievous like he would himself with one hand back at the temple. He has never pleased another, but he was experienced in pleasing himself. 

A loud screeching noise accompanied by a spray of sparks was the result of Grievous' talons gripping the keypad behind Obi-wan's head. That was a reaction he wanted repeated, so he doubled his efforts and sucked, licking and pumping harder making the cyborg growl.

More intangible noises escaped from Grievous as he suddenly jumped back from Obi-wan, which startled the Jedi, making him think he did something wrong. He knew he scraped the heavy cock a couple times with his teeth, it was hard not to with how big it was, but he never bit down. 

Before he could say anything Grievous spoke, "I will not finish this fast and just by your mouth."

Now completely in tune with this messed up situation, Obi-wan's famous sass came forth, "Well it looks like you have some work to do my good General." 

Obi-wan stood and confidently walked Grievous back until his metal legs clanged, hitting the side of his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt fit it all in one chapter. Opps?


	3. Tryst

The hand of control was stripped from Obi-wan, literally. He was now completely naked and bent over the bed, Grievous behind him ranking talons down his sides hard enough to bleed. Obi-wan felt the blunt head of the cyborgs cock at his entrance and his heart raced in anticipation. It was going to hurt at first and he knew it. Not only was this his first time doing this, but the mere size of Grievous was enough to make any man frightful of that first push. The General leaned forward and growled in the Jedi's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you and make you scream my name."

Obi-wan shivered and glanced behind him to meet the General's feral gaze. His eyes were truly beautiful. Speckled gold irises outlined thick slitted pupils that tracked his every minute expression. Grievous was going to be rough and Obi-wan couldn't wait. If the General was gentle, he would let his mind wander and read into the passionate care too much. Besides, he needed the rough treatment. The anger. He was already way past defiling his Jedi code, and the tolls of the war made him crave something vile. It would make his conscience feel a tad easier if this was a more violent ordeal. The whole situation made him want it. After studying those eyes he nodded, and the cyborg took his gaze away from Obi-wan's to grab his straining cock in hand to slowly push into the Jedi.

Obi-wan gasped at the burning pain and clutched the sheets of the bed. It hurt, and he knew the General wasn't even half way in. But thankfully he was taking it slow. Thrusting shallow at a slow pace, and every other push he went deeper until he was fully seated inside the Jedi. His metal hips pressed firmly against Obi-wan's ass. Grievous grasped Obi-wan's hips and started to pull back only to slam back in. The lube that was previously lathered on Grievous's thick member made obscene, wet, squelching noises as he rose to his full hight and bent over Kenobi and proceeded to angle his thrusts downward.

"You're so tight." Grievous growled.

Obi-wan gasped Grievous' name loudly at the change of angle and the high feeling of his body getting used to the thick intrusion. Another louder, more sharp gasp was the result of Grievous slapping his ass with one hand and grabbing a fist full of Obi-wan's hair with the other to twist his head to the side and arch his back. With his throat now fully exposed the General split his arms and rapped a three clawed hand around his jugular. Sudden fear laced Obi-wan's mind until he realized what the cyborg was doing. He wasn't cutting off his airways, but only cupping his windpipe and pressing under his jaw and into his carotid artery, making him feel more giddy as less oxygen was able to reach his brain. He almost felt drunk, and his body became oh so more sensitive to the General's attentions.

It was exquisite, and in his delirium a brief but dangerous thought struck him. Would they do this again? Make a compromise, as Grievous called it. He wouldn't bring it up to the General for fear that it would place ideas into his enemy's head during the next time they met in battle. Which now Obi-wan realized was too frequently.

All too soon Grievous pulled out and released him. Obi-wan was about to protest when he was flipped over and had a massive cyborg step between his legs. He was most sure he knew the point of this position, and it made him nervous. He would be staring at the General, making eye contact and escalating this situation from more than just a fuck. It would grow to be more intimate, and that thought terrified him for the simple fact that lustful anticipation rolled in his gut. 

Obi-wan was startled when he felt the cyborg slide his cock against his own pinkish girth and then wrap a now six fingered fist around the two rubbing members. Grievous didn't have a functioning mouth but by the Force, he knew how to please his partner. Obi-wan had always wondered what the dealings of intercourse felt like, he knew it would be much more satisfying than his own hand. And even that was against the Jedi code, but he knew other Jedi got off by themselves, or with clones he had heard. Funny thing was that his first time was with a cyborg of all things, and not just any cyborg, but the number one enemy to all Jedi.

"Ah, yes!" Obi-wan choked as the General continued in his ministrations. Grievous didn't answer but gave a animalistic growl. Talons raked down the front of Obi-wan's chest and slowly traveled down over his tense abdominal muscles, leaving thin beads of blood in their wake. Grievous stopped all current movements and bent over a panting Obi-wan, his face was inches from the Jedi's.

Not having hit his quota for his usual amount of snark for the day, Obi-wan spoke while locking eyes with Grievous, "When this is done there won't be a need to be secretive, they'll think you tortured me." He finished lamely, looking down at the fresh blood smeared on himself.

Grievous laughed, "I have more abuse in store for you Kenobi, and if I was able, you would already be littered in bite marks." To punctuate his statement, Grievous drove himself into Obi-wan, metal striking already bruising skin. He grabbed Obi-wan's legs and hooked them around his narrow waist so he could place his arms on each side of Kenobi's head and level his gold gaze to that of blue. 

Instinctively Obi-wan crossed his legs behind the General and grabbed onto his heaving shoulders to hang on as Grievous set a brutal pace and pounded into him.

"A-and now I wo-won't be able t-ah to walk stra-ah-ight!" Obi-wan struggled to get out as each thrust rocked his entire body forward while trying, but failing to act pissy at the cyborg. What could only be called a grin narrowed Grievous' eyes.

"Then I've done my job well," Grievous paused his speech to catch his breath so he wouldn't cough, "and you'll think of me fucking you while you have to explain to your superiors why you cannot walk at all." He purred. Obi-wan huffed. Grievous didn't even strangle his speech so embarrassingly as he had. The General's stamina was sure impressive.

After a while of Kenobi literally taking a pounding, Grievous detached himself and motioned for Obi-wan to stand up. The General then did the complete opposite of what Obi-wan was expecting, he grabbed the Jedi from under his ass and hauled him up to hold him a little bit above his weeping dick. Obi-wan's legs hung on each side of Grievous' hips and his cock was pressed under Obi-wan to point at his entrance.

"Wrap your legs around me." Grievous said while splitting his arms to not only keep Obi-wan from falling, but to jerk the Jedi's length and guide himself inside his panting partner. The intrusion burned again but only for a moment and Obi-wan relished the feeling of being so filled once more.

"Oh-ah ha..." Obi-wan moaned as Grievous gyrated his hips while bucking up every so often. With the added attention to his cock and the new delicious angle, Obi-wan knew he wouldn't last much longer. That was when the cyborg lifted Obi-wan up to slam him down on his swelling cock while simultaneously thrusting upwards to meet him. Metal slapped skin in a rapidly breaking rhythm that Grievous had kept up until now. His taloned feet scraped the floor and sent sparks flying as his knees bent to accommodate the force of Obi-wan bouncing on him.

He wasn't sure who moved forward first, but Obi-wan choked a sigh at the feeling of Grievous' surprisingly cool forehead met his. A stray thought in the back of his mind supplied that Grievous' heating and cooling cells spread throughout his body were working to keep his temperature down. Metal was an excellent conductor of heat.

"Ah, I'm not going t-to last much longerahh!" Obi-wan heard Grievous mutter something in between his predatory growls and grunts, but ignored it for favor of his loins tightening and his body twitching. This was it, he was about to climax with an actual partner for the first time instead of his hand and he couldn't wait any longer.

Grievous felt the Jedi tighten around his member as he worked himself faster in and out of that already extremely narrow hole. Obi-wan's noises and praises jumbled together and ended in shouting Grievous' name several times. His cock spilt over the General's still pumping hand to dribble onto himself, and he hiccuped at the overstimulation Grievous provided with his continued thrusting and now extremely swollen dick. Before Obi-wan could even comprehend what was happening, he found himself down to his knees on the floor gasping at the sudden empty feeling. He looked above him to see Grievous furiously pumping his cock and letting small moans pass his vocalizer. He stepped forward on shaking legs carefully and aimed the flared head of his member at Obi-wan's mouth.

"Open for me." Grievous ground out and watched as the Jedi opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to catch Grievous' juices. Obi-wan caught a satisfied growl aimed at him.  
Obi-wan was sort of surprised by his actions. Not only did he not protest the command to open his mouth, he did so without any sassy remark. In the back of his mind he wondered if Grievous had anything to even ejaculate, yes he did taste the General's precum earlier, but that didn't mean he had anything more to give. Did it? But he was surprised by the fact the cyborg still had a penis, so he wouldn't put it past him.

Obi-wan jumped as Grievous roared loud and long as a long thick spurt of cum erupted from his cock and onto Obi-wan's face. Obi-wan blinked in shock at the amount that just soaked him, and then had to wipe his eyes as three more rounds followed. He swallowed what did land in his mouth. Grievous sighed in content then amusement at the picture Obi-wan presented. 

The Jedi rested on his knees soaked in white, creamy juices. His hair was dripping down onto his chest that had sluggish streams trickling down onto the rest of his body and then the floor.

"A picture would last longer." Obi-wan muttered as he tried to clean his face off.

"Hm, a photographic memory serves just as well," Grievous walked away and came back with a large towel, " shower is over there." He motioned to the corner.

Not only was this entire situation fucking crazy, Grievous' behavior towards him was almost startling. Obi-wan vaguely hoped it would change Grievous' attitude during conflict, even though he has heard rumors of the General's mind being altered, among some other disturbing things about his life. One day he would have to dig in the archives and discover more to understand the cyborg and maybe even help him. Grievous would turn the tides of the war if he joined the Republic. But once finished Obi-wan expected to tortured or something of the like. Not offered a towel and shower. Maybe he wanted to keep this encounter just as secret as Obi-wan obviously did.

"Thanks," Obi-wan spoke sincerely. He tried to stand and with a yelp sat right back down on his knees. He looked over his body again and to no surprise, scratches, small gouges and bruises covered him from head to toe that were layered in blood, sweat and of course, cum. Obi-wan turned to glare at the being responsible. Grievous was still filthy from when he arrived and discovered Obi-wan and his clones not two standard hours before, and speaking of clones, red evidence of their encounter was dried all over cream plating. Obi-wan tried to shove guilt from his mind at once. If he couldn't reign his thoughts now, he most certainly wouldn't be able to in front of the council. They would sense his thoughts and turmoil, and Master Plo Koon was able to read thoughts to some degree. Obi-wan wasn't sure how the whole mind reading Kel Dor worked. He'd be thrown out the window for sure. 

At his glare he received a laughing snort.

"I said you wouldn't be able to walk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have an idea for at least one more chapter. And uh, please dont hate me from reading this.


	4. Kill Me

Obi-wan opened the door to his room in the Jedi Temple and slowly reclined on his bed slowly, groaning in pain. He felt that his explanation to the Council on his physical condition went well. He told them the absolute truth until right before Grievous had made his offer. To describe the rest he simply told them the good General tortured him for information, and to keep his thoughts in order he made himself think of the clones' gruesome deaths. It worked well.

But selfish thoughts assaulted him once he was alone. Grievous was right when he said that Obi-wan would think of him. He was treading on dangerous territory thinking like this, especially after what he'd done with said cyborg.

Reaching under the waistband of his pants, Obi-wan grasped his hardening cock as his mind swam with thoughts of the General.

\----

It had been a few weeks since Obi-wan has seen Grievous, or even heard of him for that matter. The Separatists have been unusually quiet, so it was no surprise when Obi-wan was sent along with his fleet to defend a Republic trade rout that Grievous was currently attacking, and also winning. The fleet of ships that were stationed to defend the route were losing and fast.

Once Obi-wan had left hyperspace chaos erupted around his Jedi fighter and his accompanying ships. Vulture droids and X-wings exchanged rapid fire while larger Republic ships were being torn apart making dangerous explosions and making shrapnel fly in every direction. 

Obi-wan's plan was to board Grievous' ship and take him as a prisoner. His gut clenched at the thought of seeing the cyborg again, and in a battle where he planned to capture him no less. 

After making a shaky landing inside the bay of Grievous' ship Obi-wan jumped out swiftly to take on a small squad of B1 droids. He made quick work of them and set off to find the General. The ship rocked and shook with tremors as he carefully treaded the halls while taking out the occasional few droids. Finally he made it to the control center where he figured his target might be. His heart pounded as he cut an Obi-wan sized hole in the door, then promptly used the Force to send the cut out metal into the room taking out a few droids in the process.

Stepping through the homemade door Obi-wan watched as Grievous rose from the command chair, cloak billowing behind him. The air was already thick with tension and Obi-wan was on the defensive.

"Leave us," Grievous commanded the remaining droids and strode casually towards Obi-wan. The Jedi gripped the hilt of his lightsaber as Grievous activated two of his own.

Grievous said nothing, jumping over the center holo table to clash sabers with Obi-wan's own. 

"Nice to see you too General," Obi-wan ground out. The force that Grievous was putting through his attack was startling and Obi-wan's arms started to tremble. He had to think and fast. The Jedi hadn't anticipated that Grievous would simply start attacking, usually the General had a few rude or smart mouthed comments to let out giving Kenobi a chance to asses his surroundings and plan a bit. He was in unknown territory if this was the way the cyborg continued to fight. Obi-wan usually knew Grievous pretty well when battling.

With a split second idea Obi-wan ducked underneath between Grievous' legs and rolled to stand behind him. The cyborg twisted around and grabbed Obi-wan's head with a taloned foot, completed a back flip and sent the Jedi crashing next to the door he previously cut into. Grievous stood where he was and watched while Obi-wan held the bloody side of his head and struggled to stand. The Jedi's vision shifted around and he stumbled a moment until righting his footing and throwing Grievous a look, who in turn narrowed his golden eyes.

Obi-wan lunged to the General's side and swiped upwards to be blocked by a green blade, while the other blue blade swung down to catch the Jedi's legs. Obi-wan jumped up and back to avoid getting his legs cut off but was knocked down from midair as a fist containing a still lit lightsaber aimed for his head connected with his shoulder instead. Obi-wan grunted as his ass impacted the floor, and his shoulder sung in pain. He moaned and used a guard rail to drag himself to his feet.

Talons scraping the floor alerted Obi-wan of the approaching General and to do something. He ducked a swing from Grievous and used the Force to send him flying through the guard rails lining the opposite side of the upper deck. But using the Force at such a close range to the General's abdomen not only probably caused damage to his spine and whatever else was in there, but the speed at which the cyborg was sent back was alarming.

Grievous crashed into the control council unmoving and gasping for a moment. He then slowly picked himself out of the crater he created and growled viciously. This was not how Obi-wan thought this battle would go. No sassy banter, no regular lightsaber duels. This was getting violent. If Obi-wan didn't subdue Grievous for capture soon, one or both of them were going to die.

Roaring, Grievous pounced again, planning to trap the Jedi against the wall with his lightsabers and body, but Obi-wan landed a blow of his own out of quick self defense. Grievous grunted and blinked for a moment, then looked down to see a blue lightsaber lodged to the hilt through the middle of his chest, and consequently exiting through his back and cloak. Obi-wan's blue eyes widened in surprise, he had never actually stabbed the General. It was normally limbs that were severed, and he did not plan on killing the Kaleesh. He wanted to capture him, and a little thought sprung up in the back of his head.

You have emotional attachment.

Which was ridiculous for the fact that they only partook in a simple fuck. But as it turns out for Obi-wan, it wasn't so simple. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't even really know how. He hoped with by the way Grievous was acting that he was having similar conflicting emotions.

Grievous slowly stumbled back, letting the offending weapon slide out from himself with a strained gag, which Obi-wan assumed was supposed to be a cough. Grievous never deactivated his lightsabers, he instead stood breathing heavily and slowly getting into a battle stance. From his movement Grievous must of cracked the lightsabers cauterization because what looked like blood and other strange fluids dripped from the hole in the General's chest, and as Obi-wan had suspected, Grievous suffered from some sort of spinal damage. The cyborg hunched to the side and moved carefully.

Obi-wan balked at Grievous who was taking slow steps towards him while splitting his arms to bring out two more lightsabers.

"Don't," Obi-wan said sternly, "don't do it." he almost pleaded.

"It appears I have little choice." Grievous' voice was laced with pain, and something else Obi-wan couldn't place. 

Little choice? What did he mean? To Obi-wan Grievous acted as if he had to continue this fight, had to kill him. Like he was being made to. This whole battle was bazar and Obi-wan had to put the General down now, before he was killed, or was doing the killing.

"Grievous I didn't come here t-," at that moment the General spun his extra lightsabers at his sides and jumped. Having little reaction time and no options considering it was two spinning sabers, and two more pointed straight at him against his one, Obi-wan called upon the Force once more and ripped Grievous to the side to collide with the wall. The General hit hard enough to create a sickening crunch of metal and flesh and leaving a sizable a dent in the wall. He then slid down to the floor in a heap. He didn't move. His lightsabers switched off and rolled from his limp hands, his ear panels twitched and his eyes blinked sluggishly.

Obi-wan was kneeling by the cyborg's side after kicking his four lightsabers away.

"Why? My intention was to bring you back as my prisoner, not murder you." Obi-wan spoke solemnly while gazing into those golden orbs. His eyes traveled the General's body and took in the damage. Considering Grievous was a cyborg, he probably didn't have a lot of fluids in his body, and the amount that was sluggishly dripping from his chest and now abdomen was alarming.

Grievous' eyes fluttered and slowly made eye contact with the Jedi and struggled to get words past his vocalizer," By your tone you have the same issue as I. Emotional attachment has no place in war, Jedi or not." 

Obi-wan sat back on his legs shocked, and his heart stuttered a moment. Suddenly the pain from his injuries faded away and his mind ran with so many thoughts he couldn't think straight. Memories of their coupling assaulted him, the anger and passion. The groans of the cyborg and how right it all felt. Grievous felt the same. Had some sort of feeling for him as he did. What a mess this truly was.

"So you had to try and kill me?" Obi-wan gently stroked the side of Grievous' face and the General leaned into the soft touch. All of his snark and sass had disappeared. Another thing to add to this fucked up day.

"Yes. Think a moment Kenobi, how would anything between us work? Look at who we are and-," Grievous moaned in pain and closed his eyes. Obi-wan looked on with something akin to regret. Regret of hurting Grievous, regret of this war, regret that he honestly didn't even know who the General really was, and most of all, regret that for the first time ever he developed feelings for an individual that felt the same and there was no possible way to be together.

Once his internal pity party was over he realized the General was still. Grievous' head hung forward and his once radiating body heat was fading. Obi-wan's blood ran cold, he moved to crouch in front of the cyborg between his outspread legs. He grasped Grievous' head a bit too roughly and seen half lidded, unfocused eyes. The radiant golden shine was now fading to a dim yellow. Obi-wan took ahold of Grievous shoulders and shook him desperately. With no reaction he pressed his ear to the cyborg's chest and then his vocalizer. He heard strange ticking noises but had no idea if Grievous was still alive.

"No...no....this wasn't supposed to happen!" Obi-wan carded his hands through his hair in distress. He got to his feet slowly and collected Grievous' lightsabers, and with one more glance at the cyborg radioed his fleet.

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it now there is a little bit more of a plot. Stay with me here, do ya'll want this story to continue? If not thats probably it then.


	5. You're Alive

"You're not supposed to be awake yet."

"Awake?" 

"You have been out for about a day, but they have yet to find an appropriate doctor that is familiar with cyborg biology. It's been an on and off struggle to keep you stabilized." Obi-wan stood by the bed Grievous rested on with his arms crossed. It was a miracle that the General had survived. After contacting his fleet Obi-wan, along with two clones had to practically drag Grievous onto his ship. It was hard for Obi-wan not to act frantic as he searched for the medical droid to asses Grievous' condition, and to see if he was truly dead.

"I don't understand...." Confusion and then alarm widened Grievous' eyes as he tried to move his limbs but couldn't. Before he could struggle more and hurt himself Obi-wan refrained from touching him and simply said, "Calm down before you injure yourself more. You're in the medical ward in the Jedi Temple. And to be expected, you've been restrained. The council is having a meeting soon to decide what to do now."

Grievous' upper and lower arms were bolted to the table with metal cuffs, along with his thighs and ankles. A collar or sorts gave him limited mobility of his neck as it was tied to the bed post behind him. He weakly growled, clenching his hands while digging his taloned feet into the bedding in frustration.

"Why am I here? I should be dead." Grievous asked, defeated. He wasn't sure if he'd rather be dead or alive at this point, and he would never admit it but he was happy to see the Jedi. A thought struck him. To make matters worse, would Dooku rescue him? Leave him? Or rescue him and then kill Grievous himself? And what did the council have planned for him? Nothing good he assumed. All he knew was that he needed to escape. How? He wasn't entirely sure.

"I thought you were dead. I took your body with me for proof...." Obi-wan trailed off and glanced in the corner of the room. Grievous followed his gaze and noticed cameras. Ah, that explains why the Jedi is being so reserved and careful with his words. After their last encounter Grievous had thought Kenobi was acting strange.

When Grievous didn't reply Obi-wan added, "They're going to put you back under until your surgery is complete. Once you are awake and stable I'll be back." With that the Jedi left and soon after a clone dressed in medical garb walked in and prepared a syringe. Grievous eyed him wearily. He wasn't a fan of needles, or anything medical related either.

"It's a sedative, nothing more." The clone spoke as he slowly approached the General with a needle in hand, and then pushed the clear liquid through Grievous' IV. Moments later his head lulled back and he was asleep.

\--

He heard someone speaking but could not make out the words. He kept his eyes shut and tried to listen and feel. He felt stiff and heavy. Dull pain throbbed through his body and he groaned. He could make out beeping from near by monitors and that voice. That familiar voice.

"Grievous..."  
He opened his eyes slowly and blinked. Kenobi stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer.

"The cameras are disabled for the time being. How are you feeling?" Genuine concern laced Obi-wan's words.

Grievous took a moment to look at himself. He was still strapped down, and now with added restraints to the original ones. A small mismatched patch of metal covered his wound from the lightsaber that skewered him, and his spine felt strong and supportive. No agonizing pain from his remaining organs either. The lingering pain must be from the surgical procedure mixed with the heavy medications wearing off.

"Better."

"Thats good news to hear. You flatlined during surgery. They are keeping a light sedative running through your IV to keep you....more manageable, and once you are okayed by the visiting surgeon you will meet with the Council." When mentioning the Council Obi-wan's voice took a more deflated tone, as if he already knew the outcome of that meeting.

"If they plan to execute me, then why send for a special doctor to operate on me?" Grievous' mind was sluggish from the medications. The only things keeping him focused was Obi-wan's continued touch on his shoulder and the damned annoying beeping of the vital monitors.

"They had decided to keep me out of the meetings dealing with you, and why they did not really elaborate. So I have no definitive answer for you." The Jedi tried to ignore how perceptive the cyborg was under the drugs. It hurt him that Grievous knew he'd be killed, and what hurt worse is that in this situation Obi-wan had no pull to try and make the Council reconsider their decision. If they convinced Grievous to join the Republic, the tides of the war would literally fling in their favor. Grievous was cunning, powerful and a damned good tactician. He was a warrior and a leader, as he has proved countless of times. Not many beings can say they have defeated as many Jedi as the General has, not to mention he isn't even force sensitive.

But the fact remains that he has slaughtered many Jedi, and convincing Grievous to join would be a tricky matter. And if he did, how far could they trust him?

"For the moment, I'm just happy you're alive." Obi-wan sat down on Grievous' bed to face him.

Those same strange emotions assaulted Grievous again at those words. Affection was something he hadn't felt in years, and it still irked him that he felt this way towards a Jedi and Obi-wan Kenobi no less.

"You said the cameras are off, yes?" Grievous almost slurred. Almost.

"Ah, yes. Yes they are." Obi-wan arched a brow.

"For how long?"  
"Long enough." 

"Come here then." Grievous tried to beckon, but of course could not with being strapped down as tightly as he was.

Without skipping a beat Obi-wan twisted his body around and scooted upwards so he was eye level with Grievous and slowly as not to cause discomfort to the General, reclined next to the cyborgs warm body. They remained mostly still for the moment, the only movement was Obi-wan gently drawing invisible patterns on Grievous' chest above the new discolored patch. The General's breathing slowed in relaxation as well as Obi-wan's, but a question nagged at the back of his mind.

"What is this? What are...we?" The Jedi moved to look at Grievous in the eyes.

Grievous took a moment to answer and when he did his synthesized voice pitched low, "I-I don't know." 

Obi-wan nodded. He wasn't sure himself. But what he did know was that if Grievous was to be executed, he wanted to make this most likely last moment together alone count. So without a second thought he moved down and swung a leg over Grievous' angled hips to straddle him. The General's eyes narrowed in what Obi-wan learned to be a smirk.

"Plans Kenobi?"

"Oh yes, a plan to at least let you go out with a....bang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shorter chapter, and for that Im sorry. I got a new job that has me pulling 14 hour work days and Im soooooo not used to those hours along with trying to juggle classes and college sports.
> 
> Your comments make me feel much more motivated and confident in writing this story! So please keep it up, its very nice and encouraging! 
> 
> Again unbetaed....
> 
> Can yall guess what the next chapter will contain? ;)


	6. Bindings

Obi-wan sat atop Grievous' waist, bent over with his hands on the General's shoulders. For a moment he simply gazed into those reptilian eyes. Golden irises swirled around slitted pulps that focused on Obi-wan. Tracked is every minute movement. Such gorgeous eyes, he could get lost in them. He wondered what those eyes have seen, their history. Unconsciously Obi-wan cupped the side of Grievous' face beside his eye. The cyborg rumbled in approval from the contact and opened sharp eyes that he hadn't realized he closed when the Jedi moved to remove his clothes.

Grievous watched with an appreciative gaze as Obi-wan stripped, muscles moving and shifting under taught skin. He wanted to move, to touch, to grab at that gorgeous body above him. His taloned fingers twitched at the thought of marking that beautiful skin again. The bindings holding him to the bed groaned and creaked as Grievous flexed to move. He growled low and angry, claws digging into the sheets below him.

"Relax, I'll take care of you." Obi-wan leaned forward to place a lingering kiss between the General's eyes. Grievous slumped weakly back into the bed and let Obi-wan do as he pleased. It was strange how he trusted the Jedi, but it was getting harder to think as Obi-wan slid down his body and began to mouth at his crotch plating. Licks and kisses coaxed him to split his armour quickly, letting his already hard cock free. Without skipping a beat Obi-wan took the large, flared head into his mouth and ran his tongue through the drooling slit. Again he tasted the sweet juices of the General like had had once before. He had heard from some passing clones before that ejaculate was bitter, very warm and did not taste well. Meaning, was Obi-wan just one of those strange few that enjoyed the taste? Or was it just the Kaleesh species that was delectable? Maybe it was just the General himself, but Obi-wan could honestly care less. Grievous dropped his head back with a moan. In a perfect world he'd have Kebobi suck him off everyday.

Obi-wan worked his mouth around the General's fat cock with surprising skill while one hand worked the shaft and the other held his weight beside Grievous' hips. He wanted to take his time with his lover, to enjoy this moment as much as they possibly could. Engaging in sex while one was strapped to a bed in a medical ward was not only difficult and risky, but to Obi-wan, also very kinky. His heart jumped at the thought of being caught, but oh how far he'd fallen to even have a reaction as such, and he enjoyed being in control, he could sense Grievous was starting to enjoy it as well.

It was weird to think and mull over things so much while sucking someones dick, but the Jedi couldn't help but think. Was this considered making love? Were they lovers? He gave a particularly strong suck making Grievous jump and gasp. Did he love the General? Or was this some sort of sick fascination between the two? Obi-wan has never felt love, only things like adoration and friendship. He didn't even know if love could form so quickly. Has Grievous felt love before? He didn't know much about the Kaleesh to even speculate. He'd have to remedy that soon.

All Obi-wan knew to be completely true was that he cared for Grievous, and that when he thought the cyborg died, it tore him apart.

Letting his mouth rest and remaining hand do the work, Obi-wan began to deliver kisses on the inner side of Grievous thighs making them shudder. Happy with the reaction, after a moment, Obi-wan ceased all ministrations and moved up to Grievous' neck and began to bite the rubber material covering remaining flesh, bones and mechanical replacements. The bites Obi-wan delivered to the sensitive area made Grievous arch, and caused his heavy cock to jump between Obi-wan's legs.

Obi-wan wanted to make this last, wanted to drag it out for as long as he possibly could. But he knew that neither of them could wait much longer and besides, how long could the cameras be off and things not get questionable?

"Hnnghh!" Grievous all but panted. The need to move was now antagonizing. He wanted to rip the bindings, flip Kenobi over and fuck him on the edge of the bed. But he was stuck. 

Obi-wan smirked and sat back on Grievous' cock, trapping it under his own dick and the General's abdomen. The tips of their members touched, each drooling precum and mixing together. Obi-wan had to hold back a sigh, he was trying to make a little show of being in control, but by the Force is was getting harder as he went along. A strangled mix between a growl and a moan met Obi-wan's ears as he thought of how exactly to formulate his next words without royally pissing the cyborg off, but having its desired effect.

"What is it that you want, my Good General?" Obi-wan all but purred. He wanted Grievous to beg. Beg for him.

Grievous rose his head as far as he possibly could with the collar pulling back under his jaw. His ear finials twitched and perked up like giant ears to frame his face. His eyes narrowed in knowing as to what Obi-wan wanted from him.

"I do not beg."

"Are you sure about that?" A smile split Obi-wan's face as he rocked against Grievous' weeping cock making the General let out a defeated noise.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Obi-wan rocked again.

"Hnnghh please..."

"Please what? You'll have to be a tad bit more specific than that I'm afraid." Obi-wan enjoyed torturing Grievous this way, but he silently hoped the stubborn cyborg would hurry up and just speak. He was getting eager to have that massive member inside him again.

"Kenobi just get on with it!" Grievous growled threateningly, and tried to move his hips with little success.

"Not what I'm looking for." Come on damned you! Obi-wan wasn't giving in just yet.

"Fuck me! Ride me! Before I break these cuffs and fuck you myself!" Grievous spat in frustration. Ah, that was close enough. They both knew his threat was empty, with the light sedative and the still fresh surgery Grievous wasn't breaking anything.

Obi-wan smiled in victory and without another word, licked his palm thoroughly and took Grievous in hand, and then sank down extremely slow to pierce himself on the General's straining cock. Grievous threw his head to the side at the tight squeeze while Obi-wan groaned in slight pain and discomfort. He anticipated the hurt of that first push like the first time they fucked. He knew in the back of his mind it was smarter to stretch himself first but he was almost ashamed to admit he wanted that slight pain.

Once Obi-wan had all of Grievous inside him he stopped to catch his breath. It was a tight fit and by the Force he felt stuffed. Leaning back to his full height, Obi-wan transferred his weight with his hands behind him on Grievous' thighs and slowly started to bounce his hips. This position wasn't going to last long as Grievous' hip plates stuck in each ass cheek each time Obi-wan came down. The Jedi wouldn't be surprised if he had a bruise on each cheek to mirror the other. But the reaction he got from the cyborg from his languid movements was worth any bruise or mark.

Grievous tried to arch his back as much as he possibly could, which wasn't much. His moans were raw and laced with a growling static. He threw his head back, showing taunt cables and flesh through the black rubber coverings Obi-wan was previously biting. 

Picking up the pace Obi-wan watched Grievous struggle with being tied down and ridden so lazily. It must be driving him insane! But the beautifully erotic display he was giving made Obi-wan only want to go slower. Although as the painful burn started to ebb away he unconsciously moved faster, sending his own cock to slap his navel. 

After a few moments Obi-wan's arms began to tire, so he leaned forward enough to be eye level with Grievous' collar bone armour. The cyborg was too tall to keep their bodies joined and be face to face in this position, so that'll have to do. He braced his arms on their elbows between Grievous' ribs and bound arms to then slide his hands under the cyborg to grasp his spine in an almost mock hug.

Grievous' body was hot, and the contact Obi-wan's skin made with the steel plating made him sweat, along with the fact that at this new position, the General's member strained upwards inside the Jedi. They both moaned together, with an added cough from Grievous. Obi-wan set a fast pace and almost came undone with the added friction of his cock trapped between their two bodies. He had to stop before he came, making the cyborg under him snort in either amusement for frustration, Obi-wan couldn't tell. Grievous bucked his hips as hard as he could, the bed creaked and Obi-wan was dislodged from him. The Jedi was sprawled sideways in a heap glaring daggers at the now chuckling General.

"And what was that for?" Obi-wan sassed.

"You looked lost," Grievous sniggered gleefully, "turn around with your back facing me and try that."

Obi-wan gave him one last withering look before getting up to straddle Grievous backwards, the kaleesh's cock pinned under him.

"Like this?" Obi-wan yanked himself and ground down onto the cyborg.

"Hmppff yes, and I figure you know what to do from there." Grievous hummed at the view of Obi-wan's back and ass muscles moving and contracting as he again slowly impaled himself on Grievous' cock and moaned a long sigh. This angle was better than the last. Grievous' cock reached in farther and hit a sweet spot the Jedi didn't have a name for.

Obi-wan arched his ass in the air and bent forward, using the General's knees as support and set a fast, brutal pace. He switched between bouncing, grinding back and fourth, and gyrated his hips while sitting up straight every now and then. Mixing sensations and drawing delicious sounds from the man beneath him. 

Sounds of skin striking metal grew louder and faster paced as Obi-wan not only worked towards his own orgasm, but to make Grievous finish hard and loud was his goal. He wouldn't have to wait too long now.

Grievous was growing louder with pleased moans, shocked gasps and even mumbled praises as Obi-wan worked them both to the edge. Sweat slicked the Jedi's hair and created a smooth sheen across his spread shoulders down to his pert cheeks. Grievous watched as that ass slapped his hips, felt the smooth skin that he so badly wanted to grab, slap and to make bleed. All of his previous marks that he made their last tryst had healed wonderfully and disappointingly to Grievous not a single scratch or bruise remained.

Suddenly Grievous roared and bowed upwards in his bindings, lifting a panting Obi-wan with him. Obi-wan gave a shout of his own as load after hot load of cum flooded inside him, enough to seep out to smear all over himself and Grievous below him. His own completion landed on the General's knee. He felt even more stuffed than he had with just Grievous inside him. Obi-wan sat for a moment and slicked sweat from his brow. He heard Grievous' raspy pants behind him and lifted himself up, softening cock slipped out of him making an obscene wet pop, and a flood of creamy juices followed to drip onto Grievous and soaking the bed sheets.

Somehow Obi-wan would have to clean this mess up. The smart ass part of his mind supplied that it would be un-jedi like to leave the room with the cameras off Grievous literally soaking in cum. He smiled. How bad was it to think humorously about this entire situation? Maybe humor was needed to cope. For now, he was content to lay beside Grievous and enjoy the afterglow of the moment.

Obi-wan simply stretched out and spooned Grievous' side, and as he did so the General's breathing evened out to match his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two updates back to back?! And thank you to everyone who has commented such wonderful praises and ideas! Also, I hope this big chapter makes up for the last little chapter. Anyway, enjoy this my dear readers. Things might get a tad, morbid.


	7. Trials and Options

"You wanted to speak with me Master Yoda?"

"That I do."

"About?"

"Grievous. An issue, there is." Yoda motioned for Obi-wan to follow him into the council room. It was empty. Obi-wan's heart raced, his blood ran cold and he tried to level his thoughts. He felt almost dizzy. He prayed to the Force that he hadn't been found out, and that this conversation was solely about political matters.

Yoda sat in his respective chair while Obi-wan stood in the center of the room, trying to act as he normally would with stroking his beard. The evening sun cast an orange glow around the chambers. Shuttles zipped by, going about their business.

"Hear the verdict of the Jedi Council for how to deal with Grievous you have, yes?" Yoda folded his legs beneath him.

Keeping as stoic as possible Obi-wan replied, "Yes. Execution." Yoda nodded slowly.

"But?" Obi-wan wanted to get this over with. Talking about Grievous being put to death left him in a less than sour mood. He felt defeated. After their coupling in the medical ward, the General had told him about his home world, his family, friends, and the deal he made to keep them all safe and alive. Most important of all, he explained the forces that drove him to who he was today. How he was stripped of being the Kaleesh that he once was. In reality, Obi-wan couldn't do a damned thing. How would he present that information to the council? Oh the Jedi fucked up and aided the wrong people? How did you discover such incriminating claims? Obi-wan refocused his mind quickly.

"Plans for Grievous, he Senate has. Not a Jedi or a Sith he is, a Jedi matter Grievous is not they say. A trial, he will be put on, in place of his scheduled execution."

Obi-wan's eyes widened, "Trial? For? What could they possibly gain with a trial from the General?"

Yoda closed his eyes solemnly. Obi-wan hoped Master Yoda missed the concern for the cyborg in his voice, but instead thought the concern was aimed towards the Senates involvement and delayed....murder.

"Charge him for war crimes they will, use those accusations to persuade him to the Republic they plan." Yoda spoke, and Obi-wan blanched.

"He'll never accept."

"This, I already know."

\--

For the second time in one day, Obi-wan's eyes widened in shock. He was to rendezvous with Grievous and escort him to the trial. Yoda saw fit to make Obi-wan Grievous' keeper, as he knew the General best out of all the Jedi. Fought him the most frequently, and delivered him into Republic hands. A disturbing feeling told Obi-wan that Yoda knew of their relationship somehow, and if he did why hasn't the Jedi Master done something about it? But the sight that greeted him was more disturbing than his nagging thoughts. Immensely so. Grievous wore his ripped and burnt cape like he normally would, but his once newly pristine body fared just as his cape did. Scorch marks, cracks and dents littered his body. Whoever maimed the cyborg had to use some impressive weapons to dent and crack that metal, or had an extreme advantage over the General. He knew how hardy Grievous was, he discovered that not too long ago. Dried blood was caked under one reptilian eye, and familiar internal fluids were dried to that cream pectoral plate, the metal patch that was now missing and once covered the lightsaber wound he inflicted on the Kaleesh was the source.

From a distance down the brightly lit hallway blue eyes met gold, both owners keeping to a strict poker face but trying to convey silent words.

I'm sorry.

I know.

I'm fine.

Liar.

Cuffs attached Grievous' wrists to his head making it impossible for him to split his arms, and chains linked his taloned feet together, only spaced apart enough for him to walk at a hobbling gate. Half of the eight clones held electric leashes that lead to various parts on the General's body. Grievous coughed and growled as a clone yanked on the chain that was hooked to the cuff around his neck, intending to make him continue walking.

Obi-wan marched up to the clones guarding the General, "What is this? Why in the blazes is the General in such a state?" Obi-wan was fuming, and as seconds went by it was getting more difficult to keep his anger hidden.

"Sir," One clone saluted, "he would not leave his cell, dug his claws into every available surface, Sir."

"So you beat him...." Obi-wan crossed his arms. He had to remind himself to control his ever rising temper. Knocking the ever living daylights out of soldiers was not the Jedi way, not the Jedi way, not the Jed-

"He assaulted us General Kenobi." Another clone added.

"Even so, that is not how we do things here. You know this. The General is a prisoner of war, and shall be treated with respect. We are not Separatists. Also, he will now be bleeding and injured during his trial." Obi-wan had a sinking feeling that someone authorized the use of violent force, but who he had no clue. Keep calm. This is exactly why Jedi should not form attachments, Obi-wan repeated in his head.

"Come along, at this rate we'll be late." Obi-wan turned to leave, and listened for Grievous' steps which wasn't hard considering metal clanked louder than his or the clones own footsteps, and the unmistakable pattern of talons scraping the floor gave away as to whom the owner was. He was limping. Keep calm Obi-wan....keep calm.

\--

"Guilty." Grievous stood tall on the hovering podium as he spoke, Obi-wan and two clones behind him. Anger radiated through his voice that boomed inside the Senate room. The chains and cuffs remained hooked to the General, only the bindings connecting his head to thin wrists were now disconnected from eachother. The remaining restraints were now strapped to the oval platform that they stood on in front of Chancellor Palpatine. Grievous could barely move. Outwardly Obi-wan was calm, inwardly however, he was a mess and wondered if Grievous was faring the same. Honestly Obi-wan wasn't surprised when Grievous pleaded guilty, he'd look like a fool if he said otherwise. But that declaration stung, and as the trial continued Obi-wan kept noticing how Grievous tried to discreetly shift weight from his damaged leg as to not appear weak in front of the entire Galactic Senate. Was it no one noticed the damaged state the General was in, or did they not care? Grievous made sure to try and keep his cloak covering his body, but of course that didn't hide the flaking blood on his mask.

Obi-wan fixated his gaze to the General's back, or his cloaked back really. Blood stains, black ash marks left little clean on the heavy material. Naturally the Jedi's eyes kept returning to the chest level burn hole that stood out the most. He had stabbed Grievous, which before this shit show he'd never obsess over, but now that was a moment he'd like to forget.

Grievous had pleaded guilty. Guilty. Guilt. Obi-wan now knew the meaning of those words more than he ever had in his life. He thought he felt guilty and responsible for his Master's death, guilty for not being the right mentor for Anakin, guilty for....there was so much more. But now these recent events with Grievous forced him to realize what guilt really was, and how much it hurt.

He was a corrupt Jedi, and being here with Grievous on trial in front of not only the entire Galactic Senate but also his fellow Jedi and padawans as spectators only hammered that realization into him. Grievous snarled quietly at something said and shifted his weight again.

It was so strange, unreal even. The room stayed silent while Grievous was read not his rights but his crimes, that changed once the Chancellor derailed to address what Master Yoda had spoken to Obi-wan about earlier that day.

"You have two options General Grievous, and I advise you choose wisely. Leave the Separatists behind and join the Republic to help end this war. Or your cancelled execution will be rescheduled immediately." The Chancellor spoke straight to the point as if he already knew what Grievous would choose, and if that decision wasn't what he favored, he already had plans to set in motion to get what he wanted.

Obi-wan never liked Sheev Palpatine, and this trial made him dislike the snake even more. Grievous won't even have to chance to take time and mull over his fate, even though Obi-wan already knew what he'd decide. On the off chance Grievous agreed to join the Republic, what would happen to his home planet? The Kaleesh? The deal he had made would be terminated. The Banking Clan would wreak havoc on those innocent people, and probably put a handsome price on Grievous' head. The Senate had no idea the lengths and struggles Grievous had to go through to make sure his people survived. Why he harbored anger towards the Jedi, why he served Dooku, why he continued to fight this war, and why he even chose to live. Obi-wan knew all of this, and it destroyed him that he had no power to contend with. And if he did join, what would they do to Grievous? Keep him caged like an animal and when he was needed send him out on impossible suicide missions? 

To make matters worse, the Senate rose in shouts of disagreement and anger. Furious slurs and arguments were shot at the center of the immense room. Obi-wan glanced around as Grievous, and even the clones did. Faces pitched in rage were directed to their platform, as well as Palpatine's. The spectating audience stayed neutral, and out of that crowd Obi-wan made eye contact with Yoda. The small Jedi Master gripped his cane before him with both hands, took a deep sighing breath and barely nodded in return to Obi-wan's gaze. 

He knew.

"Silence! This option presented to the accused was carefully thought through, and both scenarios would benefit the Republic as a whole. Preparations have been made for each option," once the Chancellor had calmed the masses down to quiet whispers he turned to look at Grievous, "what will it be General? Life, or death?"

Obi-wan's heart stopped, he couldn't breathe. Not only did Master Yoda know something connected himself and the cyborg, but he knew Grievous' mind was already set, and the General accepted public execution long ago. Obi-wan wanted to scream, throw a childish fit and to take Grievous and run. To never come back.

While Obi-wan was having an unseen mental breakdown, Grievous stood tall and proud, his usual hunched over posture absent. His shoulders were squared back, chest out and overall stance as confident looking as possible with being tied to the platform and cuffed as he was.

"Death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here we go...


	8. Rampage

Grievous was currently being held in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center in Galactic City on Coruscant. Obi-wan didn't really know the details, but he knew the General's stay wouldn't be pleasant. Probably much worse than your regular prisoner. He was General Grievous after all.

Obi-wan was lost, how could he help Grievous? He fingered his beard while walking to meet Master Yoda in the gardens. It was nearing nightfall and no one would be occupying the benches tonight. It was time he came clean.

Before Obi-wan even reached the corridor to said garden, several clone troopers ran behind him to catch up.

"Sir! General Kenobi!" Obi-wan turned surprised, his troubling thoughts put on hold.

"Yes what is it Commander?" The clones stopped short and saluted.

"You're needed in the war room Sir, its urgent." Ah yes, they sought him out because he had turned is wrist communicator off in preparation to talk with Yoda. Whoops, he pulled an Anakin.

Obi-wan began to walk with the clones in step in the opposite direction of the gardens, "Does Master Yoda know of this?"

"Yes General, he will meet you there along with the other council members."

"And what is this all about?" Obi-wan rounded a corner, he had a feeling as to what the commotion was about, but he wanted to hear details now.

If he was to report to the war room, where battle tactics and strategies were discussed, then his secret with Grievous wasn't the topic, but he was sure the General was. No shocking news there.

"I was instructed to only deliver this message Sir, and nothing more."

Obi-wan sighed in annoyance, "Dismissed." He waved his hand and the clones left him alone, heading down another hallway. Once he stepped through the doors everyone present turned to acknowledge Obi-wan. Everyone was there, even Anakin. 

"You're late Master," Anakin shot jokingly in Obi-wan's ear as he stopped to stand next to his student.

"I did have important previous engagements you know. I was on the complete other side of the Temple." Obi-wan threw back over his shoulder with a smirk and continued forward.

Obi-wan approached and studied the frozen holo feed broadcasted in the middle of the large, rounded table they all stood around. There Grievous stood, in a battle position and wielding lit lightsabers. Nailed it, he knew it'd be the General that this emergency meeting was about, the war had been at an almost stalemate as of late. Only small skirmishes here and there, no large scale battles for a couple months.   
Grievous looked absolutely murderous...and hot. Obi-wan mentally kicked himself.

"What has happened?" Obi-wan asked almost lamely. He wanted to say something more rude and snarky. He was tired, exhausted from these past few weeks. It seemed as if the stress of his situation would never stop, at least not anytime soon.

Master Windu moved to replay the recorded video. Grievous stalked down the halls of the Detention Center with an angry gate, and his limp from the clones beating him before the trail still remained. Guards shot and jumped at Grievous, and he tore them apart, literally. His arms split and he either used his blades to cut them down, or his two empty claws to gore them into a mess. Once he was done with one group, he stomped down the hallways to massacre another, and another. Singed and torn body parts and organs littered the floors in Grievous' wake. Fresh blood dripped from his still damaged frame and cloak. He made a turn to the less at risk prisoners block, and went cell to cell. He forced his way in and slaughtered each prisoner. Some tried in vain to fight back, others cowered and probably begged for mercy, the video had no audio.

"But why kill prisoners too? Most of them are aligned with the Separatists." Commander Wolffe pointed out while walking up behind Master Plo Koon. The two stood shoulder to shoulder, no one else giving a second thought but Obi-wan knew there was something going on between the two men. Most just thought Plo Koon was being himself, caring for every life and remaining close with his group of clones dubbed as 'Plo's Bros. Obi-wan had suspected for a while, but never thought Plo Koon would be one to break the Jedi Code. Now he knew better. With himself in a similar situation he could see it plain as day. If only he could have fallen for a clone, Commander Cody maybe. Keeping a romanic secret with a clone seemed much easier than a murderous general that was on the opposite side of the battlefield and hellbent on killing Jedi or any Republic affiliate. 

"A point, Grievous is proving. What point, yet to be seen." No one added to Master Yoda's answer. Obi-wan wanted to inform Commander Wolffe and everyone else present that Grievous' message is that they cannot control him, that he will never join the Republic, that he is strong alone, and that he is not in this war for the Separatists, but his own. Of course Obi-wan kept his mouth shut.

The video stopped with Grievous slicing a prisoner clean up the middle, the poor victim's face frozen in dying agony. Obi-wan wasn't sure how to react -yes, my romanic interest is butchering people but he is pretty great yeah?- and simply said, "How did he get out, and find his lightsabers? They should be in confiscation."

"He must of had aid, someone on the inside that we did not see. Most of the cameras were disabled." Master Fisto summarized. Or he broke out himself, Obi-wan wanted to roll his eyes, he wouldn't put it past Grievous.

"How long ago was this received?" Obi-wan blanched as he seen Yoda staring at him. Did the Jedi Master think he had something to do with this? 

"Ten standard minutes at least," Master Plo Koon crossed his arms, "casualties are rising in numbers as we speak, General Grievous is still there."

"Take your squadron, you will Master Kenobi. Recapture Grievous you will," Yoda paused to look around the room to meet each set of eyes there, "use deadly force if you must. A body to bring back, either way. Radio contact to be kept, reinforcements will standby." 

No one moved or spoke. To authorize murder was very un-Yoda like. Yes in war people died, and yes Jedi did as much as the killing as anyone. But it was part of the Jedi Code to avoid killing at all cost. Obi-wan licked his lips, the room seemed to get hotter. Bring a body back Yoda had said.

"Grievous is an extreme source of power for the Separatists, with his demise the tides of the war will surely tip in our favor." Master Tiin supplied. It was indeed a motivational statement, but to Obi-wan it was everything but. The longer he stood there the worse things became.

\--

Outside the Temple, thick smoke could be seen twisting in the air from the Detention Center. Grievous made a real mess this time. Obi-wan wanted to make haste, not only to prevent more deaths and let a possible rescue take place, but to get to Grievous before anyone else does. The Senate was most likely alerted of the situation as soon as the Jedi were.

During the flight to the Detention Center, Obi-wan recalled something Grievous had told him, no, confided in him while they both laid together in the medical bay after their coupling. At that time he was taken back at the sudden openness, vulnerability and trust that the General had given him out of the blue.

It was a retelling of Grievous' history, his life leading up to this war. No details were left out Obi-wan assumed. He had almost thought he should stop the cyborg, that maybe the drugs and sex combined were fiddling with his mind but he let him speak anyway. Several things had stuck out to Obi-wan. Grievous had a family, he was considered godly and a savior to his underpopulated species, people loved him, he sacrificed his happiness for his planet, and most of all, Grievous believed the Jedi took out his ship. The crash that led to his body being mangled and changed his life, forever.

The man that he was then, to the warmonger he was now sounded like two completely different beings. Obi-wan longed to know Grievous as he was before his cybernetic replacements. He knew trauma can significantly change a person, but to this degree there had to be another factor, one that maybe Grievous didn't even know about.

Obi-wan had searched his heart, there was no way the Jedi would do such a thing, they-

"General Kenobi, drop point A is up ahead." Commander Cody's voice snapped the Jedi out of his mental ramblings.

"Very good Cody, here is what I have planned."

\--

There was really no clean cut way to find Grievous in the massive building. He had sabotaged everything, killed anyone he came across. Stragglers ran towards the exit, smoke suffocated each hallway, and the sound of screaming prisoners burning alive in their cells echoed throughout. 

For an unknown reason to Obi-wan, he couldn't locate Grievous using the Force. Great.

Obi-wan had his men split up into three groups, two clones accompanying him as group one, group two following Cody, and group three only responsible for evacuation. Whoever was to find Grievous first would report so, and relay their location for the other group to rendezvous for aid. 

The General was on a rampage and Obi-wan was afraid to think how all of this will play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that! There is some sort of developing plot! Still trying to keep these two in character.....
> 
> Yoda's speech patterns are a bitch to write FYI
> 
> Oh, and Obi-wan is about to enter a shit show staring him. Excited?


	9. Waterfall

"You're an imbecile, and you make me a fool."

"Well...t-this imbecile would-eck like to breathe!"

Grievous released his hold around Obi-wan's neck, dropping him next to his dead clones and discarded lightsaber. Obi-wan sat on his ass in front of the cyborg rubbing his neck. He had anticipated that something like this would happen for the fact that he now knew Grievous enough to know that anything involving the General would never go smoothly. 

Several alarms still sounded throughout the Detention Center, fire and thick smoke bellowed down side corridors. Scattered bodies of clones and prisoners decorated the floor. Obi-wan silently prayed that his remaining clones were still alive and working to get survivors to safety. 

"Cameras are deactivated, and I know you wouldn't try to even contact your remaining troops, correct?" Grievous said, sounding tired while trying to keep most of his weight on his good leg. Looking at Grievous wrecking all of this havoc while still injured pulled at something within him. A couple somethings. He hated seeing the cyborg hurt and on the more devious side, the shear power and strength that Grievous executed was....hot. Bad Obi-wan.... 

"No. We need to talk." Obi-wan muttered as he grabbed his lightsaber and slowly stood, trying not to stare at the bodies beside him and keep from blushing at his ridiculous thoughts. 

Grievous had completely surprised them, and before anyone could blink two bodies clad in white armour dropped to the floor in a limp pile with slit, cauterized throats. Then there was one. One hopelessly infatuated Jedi left.

"About you being an imbecile?" Obi-wan heard the smirk in that statement. Grievous was infuriating! Completely acting as if he did not just break out of prison, go on a murdering spree and destroy the damn place. 

"Ye-no! About this, us," Obi-wan waved his arms around for emphasis, " We've gotten ourselves into a huge mess and are both in way over our heads." Better to just try and get to the point.

Grievous made a noise and stepped closer to Obi-wan, kicking a clone in the process. He hunched his shoulders to be more eye level, but to the Jedi he looked like a predator about to pounce on his prey. That prey being Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Perhaps, but that is why you'll be coming aboard my ship with me." Grievous was now within arms reach of Obi-wan.

"Oh yes that'll look great, just waltzing out of here with you!" Obi-wan knew someone on the outside of the building would surely see, or the pair would pass one of his groups of hopefully still living clones. And how did he even have a way out of here?!

Placing his hands on his hips Obi-wan said smartly, "Do you have a plan? You seem to be full of them today." He made a dramatic show of looking around at the present carnage.

Grievous looked into Obi-wan's eyes for a moment. He almost seemed, stuck. Unsure. With a slow blink of golden eyes he finally nodded, "Yes, turn around and close your eyes."

Obi-wan gave him an incredulous look, but Grievous simply moved his hand in a 'turn around' gesture. Obi-wan rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and faced away from the one being who has gotten him in even deeper shit than Anakin ever could possibly think up.

"Trust me."

\--

 

"Trust me."

It was dark, but Obi-wan dare not move. He was laying down, that much he knew. Sounds of flowing and rough waters surrounded him, while the fresh smells of flora and nature filled his nose. Birds and other creatures called to eachother making an echo. He sighed, moving his hands beside him to discover sand. Sand? The shock of actually having felt something made Obi-wan sit up sharply and opened his eyes.

He was on a beach outlining a sparkling blue pool that a waterfall fed into. Exotic trees and plants surrounded the grass that met with the outside of the sand. It was gorgeous. 

"Are you done yet? The water isn't cold."

Obi-wan looked forward into the water to find the owner of that voice waist deep and giving him an amused grin. Recognition and confused hit him like a shuttle. Never has he seen this species before and not only did he know what it was, but he knew the name of said being. Who is was. He was familiar with that body, that voice, and somehow even this place although he can recall that he's never seen any of it before.

"Grievous?" Obi-wan got to his feet, kicking sand in his clumsiness.

"The one and only." Grievous spread his arms in invitation. He seemed happy. Joyful. Obi-wan's heart fluttered at the smooth rumble of his voice. 

As Obi-wan walked slowly closer, he could only stare at the body of what he strangely knew to be a male Kaleesh. Deep red, smooth scaly skin covered a toned body. Each movement causing muscle bunch and release making glistening water drip downward. Pleasing white tattoos marked incredible biceps and broad shoulders.

"I'd be offended if you got into the water fully clothed while I stand here nude." Grievous chuckled, and his he did so delicious abdominal muscles rolled and flexed for Obi-wan's viewing pleasure. The water swished giving a teasing look at a perfect V-line set over shoulder aligned hips. A little lower and- Obi-wan blinked a moment then smiled, he'd go along with whatever this was and enjoy the moment. So far so good.

After shedding his clothes and lightsaber he waded into the water. He felt comfortable and happy, as if this was his life but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't. His Grievous was made of metal. He threw a glance at the naked Kaleesh, this Grievous was most definitely not metal.

Also not an ass, but concerning Grievous he was been wrong many times before.

Obi-wan wondered if this was what Grievous actually used to look like, and if so he had no qualms about experiencing that alluring body and face.

Once Obi-wan made it to Grievous the water was above his ribs, he looked down and could clearly see his toes contracting to feel the saturated sand and the paw like claw tipped feet of Grievous. Shells glittered from the water's shadow, and little fish raced around their legs. He felt a hand on the side of his face guiding him to look up to meet those same gold eyes he was so used to. Only warmth could be found from that gaze. No anger, no sadness or even loneliness. Long pointed ears twitched and almost swiveled to catch noises around them. Two tusks jutted from each side of Grievous' jaw that framed a smiling mouth housing large fangs that were seated next to human like white teeth. More white tattoos ran from the top of his forehead to stop on high cheek bones. His nose was a mix between a bat and human nose that Obi-wan thought was extremely cute. Even still Grievous' massive frame spoke of strength and even support. Protection. 

Obi-wan had no feeling of the Force here, but peace and calming radiated around them.

"What are you looking for?" Grievous let go of his face in favor of placing his hands on Obi-wan's hips beneath the water.

"Not looking for," It almost felt weird for Obi-wan to speak, "admiring."

"While I appreciate the worship, " Grievous grinned a bright smile, and without warning dunked Obi-wan in the water. When he resurfaced Grievous was farther in the pool treading water near the waterfall. Obi-wan stood there for a moment and then laughed, genuinely laughed and it felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cooked this up real fast since I haven't updated in a while, so there is probably mistakes and its a short chapter.
> 
> Life is doing that thing that it does to most fanfiction writers, ya know?
> 
> Anyway, there is a reason for all of this I swear! As for what Grievous looks like, I seen so much shit on the internet Im not sure what is and isnt cannon. Some designs are awesome, and others butt fuck ugly. So I messed with it a bit and you can fill in the more indepth details in yo brain.


	10. Burden

When Obi-wan opened his eyes and sensed a presence above him. He knew Grievous was standing over him, and looking up and to his side was the General clad in a new cloak. From the way he was standing Grievous must of gotten his leg repaired. His armour was also clean but still sporting small scratches and pitted gouges here and there. It must of been a dream then, that beautiful and peaceful beach. He wanted to go back, to spend the rest of his days on whatever planet that was and share his life with that Grievous. The white clothed bed he was laying on was not apart of the waterfall getaway his mind was occupying him with moments before. By the Force it had felt so real, of course it was too good to be true. Always is. Well no time like the present when you have a seven foot tall cyborg looming over you.

"What did you do?" Obi-wan was curt while sitting up, then realizing he felt like someone kicked him on the back of the head. He cradled said spot with a hand and yup, there was a lovely bump.

Grievous sat down next to him in the medical ward, the bed creaking with the huge load of added weight and gave him a smart look, "Knocked you out and then carried you onto my shuttle," the bastard was defiantly smiling, "over my shoulder."

Obi-wan glared daggers, "You did what? And hit me with what? Your fucking shuttle?" He bent his head forward a bit to try and alleviate the pain. His bark was lacking and no bite existed. This was a worse throb than any hangover Obi-wan has ever experienced.

"No my fist," and Grievous only chucked, "but before you woke the medical droid administered a medication to help with the pain." Obi-wan then mumbled something about it not doing shit to help.

"I could of played dead."

"Not as fun."

"You are taking way to much pleasure in this."

Grievous shrugged his wide shoulders and stood, the bed slowly springing to its full height with the extreme weight gone. Obviously the General used another sort of bed when receiving medical attention.

"Perhaps, but that is besides the point. As of now you need to eat with the medication in your body or you'll be ill, "Grievous pointed to the side table next to the bed, "eat and I shall come retrieve you soon. We still need to have that....talk"

Obi-wan watched as the General left, then looked to his side to see a plate of still steaming food along with a cup of hopefully water. But if it was alcohol he wouldn't object. Not with how these past few weeks have been.

He ate slowly while his vision locked on to nothing particular, giving him a spaced out look, and became lost in his thoughts. That dream he had, was it actually a dream? Or some sort of vision? Obi-wan had never seen what a Kaleesh looked like under their masks or clothes, so it would make more logical sense that what he experienced was in fact a vision. In fact, he hasn't ever even met a Kaleesh besides Grievous. It had to of been a strange form of vision where he could consciously think and physically feel. Only thing was, what was that vision trying to convey to him? A few ideas popped into mind. He could find happiness somewhere in the future, maybe in Grievous. The thought made his cheeks warm and heart flutter. Maybe there was a possibility they could both escape the war, or the war ends and they would spend the rest of their days free together. The latter would be more favorable. His last thought halted all others. Was there a way Grievous could be returned to his former self? His body and mind? Something told him that the General was never so bloodthirsty and angry before he was made into a cyborg. The Grievous in his vision was more hospitable, enjoyable and friendly. He could spend his life with that Grievous.

 

\--

 

Grievous had led a now full and painless Obi-wan to the command deck of his ship, droids paid no mind to him and continued to work. They must of been ordered to ignore his presence and speak nothing of it. The room was bathed in a red glow from the various red computer screens giving the deck an eerie feeling.

Grievous stood in front of one of the wall sized screens that displayed the course of the ship, vitals and other information Obi-wan couldn't recognize. Separatist ships were crafted much differently than the more efficient and simplistic Republic ones. Besides, on each ship he has ever been assigned there was a general present to do what Grievous is most likely doing now.

Obi-wan walked up beside Grievous and stroked his beard trying half heartedly to decipher the computers presented information, "Where are we headed?"

A slight pause and Grievous slowly turned to look down at him with an expressionless look, "Kamino."

Grievous had known Obi-wan wouldn't react well, but the Jedi kept his composure much better than expected.

Obi-wan's eyes widened and his face grew pale, "Kamino." 

"Correct."

Obi-wan was about to protest but the cyborg cut him off sternly, "I have my orders, and I am truly sorry you are aboard my ship while they will be carried out. I will not personally attack unless necessary, but my fleet will. I had just received these orders after I left you to eat."

Obi-wan looked through the windows lining the front of the room to look at the stars. He would be aboard a ship that would be part of attacking the clone's home planet, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

At his silence Grievous turned to be in front of Obi-wan and surprisingly to the Jedi placed both six fingered hands on his shoulders, "Once I oversee the start of this battle however, we will be traveling to Serenno while my master is gone on business."

"What for exactly? If I may ask." Obi-wan was confused, sure it would be normal for Grievous to meet with Dooku on Serenno while the Sith lord was there but for him to be gone and Grievous to be there was interesting to say the least. Obi-wan shuttered, especially while such an important and most likely large scale attack was taking place.

Grievous closed his eyes for a moment as if to collect his thoughts and rehearse what he wanted to say. Before speaking he guided Obi-wan to follow him out the command deck with a firm hand on his hip, making the Jedi have a rush of jumbled emotions. Oh he's touching me but I just discovered horrid news that millions of clones may die. Keep it classy Obi-wan, he wanted to punch himself. Add another bump on his head some place.

Once they were away from any droids the General began to speak.

"You wanted to talk yes? Well here is the start of it. The more I spend time with you, even think of you or see you, my mind is in an uproar. I can't think strategically as I once could, my decision making is flawed, and my loyalty concerning Dooku is shaky at best," Grievous paused to let fourth a cough and Obi-wan continued to listen with awe and undivided attention as they walked. He would not interrupt until he was sure Grievous was ready for him to speak. This was what they needed to discuss.

"I can feel there is something more wrong with myself than just my body and I have felt this way for a long time. There is no need to be force sensitive to experience that, and I have the suspicion it starts with Dooku. I know I was never as I am now mentally before my shuttle crashed, and you have made me realize so more than I ever have alone. I need to discover what truly happened to me and how." This is not exactly what Obi-wan thought they'd be speaking about, but just as awestruck and important. If Grievous continues in the direction Obi-wan thinks he is going to, everything may drastically change for not only themselves but many others.

They stopped at a large door that Grievous typed a code into, and with a swish of metal and gears it opened to welcome the pair. 

The room was spartan with no personal items like Grievous quarters on Vassek and once inside the doors automatically closed behind them.

"What do you plan to do then?" Obi-wan stared at Grievous with sincerity, trying to cram his mind with anything but the impending attack on Kamino.

Grievous swept his cloak behind one shoulder and straightened his back to regard Obi-wan, "Dig into Dooku's files to try and find any useful information and whether or not I do find anything, he will be dead before I depart."

"You realize how dangerous that is right? Taking on Dooku alone? Let me help you!" Obi-wan couldn't handle the thought of waiting for Grievous on his ship with him never returning.

"I was trained by Dooku and I know of his lightening tricks, he has threatened me to the point of where he thinks I would never attack, never rebel. He is wrong. And here is the other half of our talk, I don't want to loose you, "Grievous tenderly cupped Obi-wan's cheek, his clawed hand engulfing his entire side of his face.

Obi-wan closed his eyes and leaned into the warm metal and murmured, "I don't want to loose you either and thats why you must let me help you."

"It is my burden to bare, and after realizing how much you truly mean to me, I cannot get you caught up in more than you already have been. You bring out the real side of me and that is worth more than controlling any star system, any empire. If I defeat Dooku the possibility of the war ending soon is that much more guaranteed." Grievous then made Obi-wan look up into his golden eyes by holding his chin. Both pairs of pupils shifted searching for something within the other.

"And if you die?" That sounded more morbid than Obi-wan would of liked but it was true. If Grievous died not only would Obi-wan probably finally have a mental breakdown from everything, that vision he had would never become a reality if it was indeed possible in the first place.

Grievous started to speak but was interrupted by a call on his personal comm link.

"Sir, Count Dooku is hailing you."

Grievous growled in fustration, "Patch him through, I'll be there in a moment."

Grievous gave Obi-wan a strange look and turned for the door, then he was gone leaving the Jedi to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! More plot developement! Sorry for Grievous getting kind of mushy towards the end, whoops.
> 
> Remember yall, your comments are golden! :)


	11. Realization

Obi-wan sat dejectedly on Grievous' bed with his face in his hands. He should be doing something, warning someone, anyone of the impending attack on Kamino. But he wasn't going to. Couldn't. Grievous would never let him and Obi-wan knew this for a fact, regardless of what the cyborg had told him earlier. Grievous thinks he was altered and Obi-wan indirectly helped make this realization. Going by his vision that could be completely true. Vision Grievous and the Grievous that was currently in the bridge were opposites in behavior. He'd have to ask Grievous more on the matter, along with try to convince the fool that he needed help when fighting Dooku.

What struck Obi-wan the most had to be Grievous' declaration of how much he cared for the Jedi. 

Obi-wan started to cry, his shoulders jostling with each sob as he put his cradled head farther into his lap. By the Force he felt the same.

\--

Obi-wan walked quietly to the bridge after making sure his face was dry and his eyes weren't red. He'd like to avoid adding embarrassment to the shame he already felt. Only a couple B1 droids were still present, the room still dyed in a red glow like normal. Monitors beeped now and then to break the silence. Obi-wan may not be able to read most of the readouts displayed on the screen, but the holo on screen was not Kamino.

Obi-wan caught sight of Grievous in the command chair adopting the same position Obi-wan was just in before. 

As Obi-wan approached Grievous spoke, "We are not going to Kamino?"

Obi-wan felt a small notion of relief that he wouldn't be present for the massacre, even though it would occur with him there or not. If not Kamino, where were they headed? The navigation systems were beeping with a plotted out course displayed on the screens.

"Dathomir," Grievous replied before Obi-wan could speak his question.

"What ever for?" Obi-wan now stood in front of a now straightened Grievous. The cyborg reached to grab Obi-wan by the hips, pulling the surprised Jedi into his lap. Grievous embraced him tightly and rubbed his pitted mask against the crook of Obi-wan's neck.

"Dooku desires loose ends to be severed, concerning the witches that reside there."

Words died in Obi-wan's throat once Grievous started to grind his pelvis upwards causing heat to bloom in his loins. Not what he was expecting, but Obi-wan couldn't complain. With the shit storm of a situation he has gotten himself into, close proximity to Grievous seemed to be the best medicine at the moment. His warmth, and his scent lulled Obi-wan into a state of comfort. He openly gasped and used the cyborg's wide shoulders to push himself down to meet Grievous' own heat.

"But first," Grievous snarled into Obi-wan's ear, "I'm going to fuck you to give you a reminder that you. Are. Mine." Those last words were punctuated with clawed slaps to Obi-wan's ass.

Obi-wan yelped in a mixture of surprised pain and scorching need as Grievous spoke so aggressively, and it wasn't long before Grievous was starting to peal his clothes away.

"What about the droids?" Obi-wan swallowed a moan from Grievous lightly dragging his claws along Obi-wan's now bared back and looked around. Grievous chuckled and murmured something about ignoring them, for his mind was occupied with shedding the Jedi of his clothes.

In no time Obi-wan was fully nude sitting atop Grievous, his cock straining against the cyborg's taunt abdomen. He rocked to give himself and Grievous' newly freed member friction. Grievous split his arms to paw at Obi-wan's body, mapping muscles and sinew through his already perspiring skin. The Jedi imitated the movements and let his hands wander Grievous' body as well to feel scarred and pitted metal.

Grievous growled, "I cannot wait any longer." He hiked Obi-wan farther up his body with one arm, while his two main arms held the Jedi's arms outward in a vice grip and the last arm took ahold of his precum slicked cock. Grievous pumped himself a couple times, smacked Obi-wan's sack with the heavy head which earned him a strangled shout into his neck. A couple more hits and Grievous thrusted up into Obi-wan.

"Oh!" Obi-wan relished in the pain of the extreme stretch. It felt like forever since Grievous had been inside him, overfilling him. By the Force did he miss it.

After a few thrusts the droids were forgotten.

\--

 

Dathomir was dark, tinted in red with fog leaving little distance of visibility. Strange creatures howled and barked out haunting calls that echoed around the bald area they landed in. The planet itself made Obi-wan uneasy and Grievous' shuttle had only just touched down. Once they both had exited the shuttle Obi-wan shuttered in discomfort from the itchy feeling the Force threw at him. Noticing his discomfort, Grievous shrugged off his cloak and draped it over Obi-wan's shoulders.

Obi-wan sighed like a small child being handed his blankie after a crying fit. The cloak was thick and heavy enough to keep the mental cold out, not to mention it smelled of Grievous and that was calming enough.

"This planet invokes all sorts of reactions," the cyborg lightly placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and then turned to travel into the thick of the wicked forest, "we have a long walk."

 

\--

 

Mother Talzin was as ugly as she was dangerous, the Force around her made Obi-wan sick, and her voice grated in his ears. Her and Grievous where getting into a heated conversation about Asajj Ventress. From the bits and pieces that Obi-wan caught, Dooku tried to off Ventress and failed. Now Grievous was sent to finish the job. Not surprising. But as he stood there watching Grievous' eye twitch in annoyance and how natural it looked a thought struck him. Mother Talzin and the witches used magic.

Magic.

Obi-wan's vision flashed in his mind. Was it possible to somehow convince the witches it'd be in their best interest to try and turn Grievous if they could do so? It might work, since he had just heard the General threaten with mass murder of some sort. He'd try.

 

\--

 

Grievous was now in a hushed but heated discussion with Ventress, this was Obi-wan's chance to speak to Mother Talzin without Grievous overhearing. He calmly walked up beside the witch to watch Grievous and Asajj argue.

"Ah Obi-wan Kenobi, a surprising companion to the General you are." Mother Talzin gave him a side glance but kept her attention forward. Grievous' claws scored the ground as he got more into the conversation making red dust kick into the air.

Obi-wan nodded in agreement and set to ask his question, "How far does your magic extend?" That may not of been as clear cut as it sounded in his head.

Mother Talzin finally glanced at Obi-wan fully, ignoring Ventress getting into Grievous' face. She didn't speak for a moment, blue eyes rimmed in black searching Obi-wan's face for something. Her red robes swirled in an evil dance as if they too were pondering his question.

Grievous' low growling remained a constant in the background littered with Asajj's own hisses.

"If I am correct in as to what you are digging for, yes, there is a possibility of turning the General to the man he once was. Now I cannot say the transformation has a complete chance of success, nor can I confirm we will even try to do so." Before she could say more Obi-wan moved to stand in front of her and hold her gaze.

"I know you can sense that there is something unbalanced about him, that he is not stable. Perhaps we could make a deal? Whatever he is currently threatening you with can be waved with the exchange of his former self. If you did help me, us, I'm sure his old personality would not even think of taking violent action against you or your people." For now the part about planning to kill Dooku would remain a secret even though Obi-wan was sure that would help sway the decision making process in his favor. He would beg if he needed to, get down on his knees in a very un-Jedi like manner and beg. That vision he had was too real, too perfect to try and not capture.

For the first time Obi-wan has ever witnessed or even heard of, Mother Talzin looked almost, sad. Her painted brows drew up in the middle while her lips formed a tight line.

"You love him, don't you Obi-wan Kenobi?"

Obi-wan felt physically struck. He knew without a second thought that yes, he did love Grievous and he prayed that Grievous felt the same. His face must of betrayed him and lay his realization out in the open for Mother Talzin grabbed his attention with another heart stopping statement.

"Even with all of his hatred steaming at the surface of his mind, Grievous' heart mirrors your own." 

 

With that realization Obi-wan was sure that this time his heart did stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have a good reason for not updating for weeks!


	12. Foundation

Obi-wan stood and swayed as if drunk. The word 'love' was so simple yet held such a deep meaning. The word is thrown around so often in conversation, that once it applies to you and in a compromising situation it is in fact, a heart stopper. A four letter word to galvanize the brain into thoughts one would have never even contemplated before. A Jedi that was taught from childhood to never form attachments, never engage in sex, and....never to love. It was a teaching that Obi-wan now despised. How many Jedi went on in agony because they couldn't hold onto whomever was so dear to them?

He found happiness in love, trust beyond just friendship and the feeling of being cherished by another that was not family.

"Jedi....Obi-wan."

Said Jedi startled and almost lost his footing, making a quick glance at Grievous hovering over an annoyed looking Ventress. His attention then turned to Mother Talzin who had called his name. Her ugly mug unreadable. Once she knew that his glazing focus was on her she spoke softly with a thick accent.

"If Grievous agrees, we will try. Success is not guaranteed, and side effects are not to be taken lightly. The risks are great, but a positive outcome can change the lives of not only you and Grievous, but millions. If he is restored to his original self....he may be the key to taking down the Sith. Most importantly, it makes a path to right a wrong done to a once pure individual. The galaxy needs more Qymaens to help cure our worlds." She paused.

Obi-wan blinked, ah yes, Qymaean was Grievous' real name. Qymaen Jai Sheelal. How he knew that....well the answer to that escaped him. It felt good to repeat that name in his mind. Like a comforting prayer. 

Obi-wan caught the witch in the eyes again and gave a single, firm nod.

\--

"Bitch."

"Oh yes, real clever! You're nothing but a custom made puppet that doesn't know his artificial ass from his artificial head!" Ventress raged and threw insults with a vicious front, although in reality the cyborg terrified her. Continuing to act angry and unaffected made her feel safe and untouchable.

Grievous could see around the mask, "I believe you said that wrong." He droned. The comment did sting, but thinking of the reason why gave a sharp pain to his head each time he tried. He ignored it and gave a low growl, more at himself than the pain in the ass woman yelling at him.

Ventress roared with fustration, "You fuckin-!"

"Excuse me, but I need to speak with the good General." Obi-wan cut the former Sith off firmly, irritated at her comment he vaguely caught. The Jedi stood a good distance beside them with his arms crossed and a determined face. Grievous snorted in laughter and followed Obi-wan, leaving Ventress to fume.

Once out of earshot of the witches Obi-wan turned around to face his newly discovered love. Without hesitation, gently, the Jedi grasped Grievous' large head between his hands and made circular motions on the worn metal with his thumbs. He felt every detail and tried to commit them to memory. The detail that would always, no matter what stay constant in Kenobi’s mind would be the General’s eyes. He watched the thick pupils contract in concentration, the irises almost flickered with gold and yellow.

Grievous hummed, "What did you need to speak about? I was getting somewhere."

Obi-wan arched a brow and stepped back, "Oh yes, the name calling sounded like real progress."

"I do what I can." Grievous shrugged in jest.

"You are truly something else."

"No debate there."

Suddenly the mood changed like night and day.

The Jedi stood for a moment and said nothing, he thought hard to himself as he looked Grievous' body up and down. Would the General get angry if Obi-wan proposed his deal with Mother Talzin? Or something else? The else....he wasn't sure what that could entail. Maybe a different approach would suffice. But Obi-wan's mind wandered and as Grievous shifted his weight from one leg to the other the scrape of metal talons on hard soil snapped him out of his day dreaming quickly.

"Do you love me?" Obi-wan blurted and once he realized what had come from his face he covered his mouth with one hand and gave Grievous a look of sadness. He closed his eyes and dropped his hand to his side to mirror the other. What a stupid thing to ask, regardless of what the witch had told him. He knew he loved the cyborg, no sane person including himself would have put up with all the bullshit he has been through the past few weeks if he didn't.

A clawed finger curled under Obi-wan's chin making him look upwards into those golden eyes that have creeped closer to meet his own blue ones. They were both silent, studying each others expressions. It felt like years have passed for Obi-wan and he moved to turn away, to forget his initial question and fuck it all.

That clawed finger turned into six grasping the side of his face to keep his focus forward and slightly upward. They tightened in a dangerous fashion enough to leave red pin pricks on Obi-wan's tan skin, but not enough to draw blood. The grip was possessive and firm.

"I do."

At those two words the flood gates to the Jedi's unknown tears broke. He didn't cry exactly, no sobbing or noises came from his lips because those lips were upturned in a crooked smile. Grievous' eyes squinted as an indication of a smile. The cyborg pulled the warm body of his affections into his embrace in a hug. An actual hug. Obi-wan could hear the rapid pumps of the General's heart and feel each thump as he spread his hand across Grievous' wide chest. It all felt so right in that moment.

"If I could only kiss you." Grievous spoke into Obi-wan's neck with a tone the Jedi had never heard from him before. It oozed with compassion and Obi-wan imagined kissing warm lips and feeling hot breath travel down his neck. He tucked himself in closer to Grievous and in hailed his unique smell.

"I may have a way to make that a reality."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive!


	13. Remember Me

In all the time Obi-wan has personally known Grievous, never has he seen hope in those sad, reptilian eyes. Until now that is. He had told the cyborg about what Mother Talzin had told him, how he could be himself again. Grievous asked the risks and without skipping a beat had agreed.

\--

Grievous was strapped down onto a cement feeling slab that was shaped into a table. At his head was a small indent filled with a bowl containing come rather viscus looking liquid. Mother Talzin stood over the bowl making foreign hand motions, creating fog and chanting lightly. The sisters stood equal distances apart around the table wearing ceremonial garments. They made hand motions too, and Obi-wan realized Grievous was slowly going limp from his earlier tenseness. 

Obi-wan's heart skipped seeing Grievous' eyes close slowly, it reminded him of how he had almost killed the Kaleesh. He prayed to any god that would listen for his General to wake up after this was over. That the man on that table would be safe, no matter if it worked or not. The risks were high and Obi-wan couldn't decide what would be worse, Grievous dying, or losing all of his memories. The latter was hard to contemplate. Grievous would lose everything and be the very puppet Ventress had called him. The most horrific part? Not remembering Obi-wan, and the two words he spoke to him not even an hour prior.

Obi-wan's ears started ringing, painful white noise caused him to pinch his eyes shut and clasp his head between his hands. Behind closed eyes, blue irises shrank to accommodate the blinding light penetrating his eyelids. He tried to squint harder, but as soon as the pain began it was gone. The light and ringing faded into nothing and Obi-wan slowly opened his eyes. The dark shroud around the planet gave him some relief. Thick smog swirled and danced around himself and the barely seen witches.

The Jedi approached the circle slowly with a careful gait. The fog started to thin as he parted the way in the dancing curls. Warning bells chimed in his head seeing the group of witches back up a couple steps with haste. Mother Talzin even gave the still clouded table a slow step backwards and caught Obi-wan's eyes. Without looking away she waved one hand at the table, clearing the remaining smoke and steam. There, on the table....Obi-wan blinked and his steps grew in length until he was within arms reach of the table.

Low growls of pain emitted from the Kaleesh that Obi-wan knew to be Grievous. Yellow eyes flickered open and closed while defined arm muscles strained against the bonds keeping him to the table. He looked delirious, and wild. Obi-wan dared not to step closer into proximity.

"What is wrong with him?" Concern laced the Jedi's words when he whipped his head to Mother Talzin for an answer. He wanted to be close, to touch Grievous and assure him that everything was okay, even if it wasn't.

"We sifted through his memories to recreate his body, and even the clothes he is wearing," she stopped, sounding weak and winded with a thinner accent but continued after a moment, "but all of his missing memories are slamming his mind and the physical change to complete flesh is a painful one. His own body doesn't recognize itself. He is doing well considering the agony he is experiencing."

Obi-wan's eyes widened and he stepped up to the table. Grievous looked as he did in Obi-wan's vision. White tattoos decorated his smooth snake like skin that wrapped around bulging, lean, and hard muscle. He looked powerful and deadly just laying there. His chest was mostly bare but a diagonal strap, most likely used to hold weapons. His pants looked similar to a jedi's, but instead of boots leading from below his knees there were wrappings that covered his calves down to flexing, clawed paws.

After his visual examination ended Obi-wan stretched an arm out to lay a hand on Grievous' forehead. Eyelids and membrane parted for bright, healthy eyes. They shuttered a few times when looking up to Obi-wan. Grievous' body tensed again and Obi-wan felt concern. Did he not remember him? Thoughts raced through his head until Grievous spoke in a voice laced with exhaustion.

"Unbind me, please."

Obi-wan wordlessly nodded and once he was at the last strap around that thick neck, he momentarily felt for a pulse, he was in fact real and alive. The moment Obi-wan was done releasing the collar Grievous leapt up and pounced.

 

\--

 

Obi-wan screwed his eyes shut in the fear of impending attack, but was embraced in a warm, tight hug and Obi-wan seamlessly returned the embrace with all of his strength.

"I thought you didn't remember me." The Jedi almost sobbed. His hands explored Grievous' back, traced every muscle and dip. He listened to the beat of a strong heart, in hailed the strong smell that was Grievous and sighed in content.

"At first I did not, only thing was....I could never forget you." No anger or snark was attached to his words like Obi-wan was used to. No hate. Grievous then slowly broke their bodies apart to dip his head and connect their lips. Tongues wasted no time in creating a dance within their mouths, teeth clicked together and lips melted into one another. The feeling of intoxication soared within them from being able to experience flesh to flesh contact in an action they both longed for. Finally, they parted while ignoring the whistles from the still present sisters. 

"I love you," Grievous murmured into Obi-wan's neck. Goosebumps rose along his skin at the declaration, "I will always protect you."

At those words, Obi-wan's crystal blue eyes began to shine with tears. He couldn't speak, this was all too new for him and words escaped him. All he could do is wipe his forming tears away before they fell.

Just looking at Grievous Obi-wan could tell he was different, but in a good way. The way it should of always been. Grievous, his love....stood tall, proud and absent of hate. Joy exploded within Obi-wan and he smiled a smile he could never recall making in his life. Grievous mirrored one of his own between the two painted tusks on his jaw.

Mother Talzin stepped beside them, "Our agreement still stands Kaleesh?" Her ridiculous accent was strong once again.

"Of course, your people and planet will remain safe from me." Grievous gave a bow with an arm over his chest in thanks and ushered Obi-wan in the direction of their ship. They need not to overstay, everything was said and done that needed to be. In addition to that, Grievous wanted to rest in bed with Obi-wan at his side. Phantom pain remained throughout his entire body and he was exhausted. Jedi and Kaleesh walked side by side away from the witches.

"Wait!"

All eyes turned to Ventress, "And what do you plan to do now?" Her arms crossed over her chest and her hips cocked to one side. By the Force she annoyed Obi-wan. His eye twitched as he imagined pushing her out an air lock.

Grievous stared at her for a moment and Obi-wan almost expected for him to fling an insult for her attitude. He assumed everyone there did too, its what he'd normally do. But Grievous turned to fully face her from a distance and squared his shoulders in a firm stance that Obi-wan couldn't help but find extremely sexy.

"Kill Dooku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are still welcome even though, yes, I do know I abandoned you guys for months. But I want to know, are you all still interested? Do you like where the story is heading?


	14. Scars

"I'm coming with you."

Grievous paused, then whipped his head around sending his long braid straight for Obi-wan's face. The Kaleesh vaguely heard an 'ow' but he only had attention for the witch.

"Absolutely not!"

"Listen lizard boy-" 

"Now definitely not!"

Asajj sighed and started over, "Okay Grievous listen, you need all the help you can get and with having your old body back you're at a disadvantage. A big one. Also, I want to be apart of that bastards death. You got me?"

While she walked closer Grievous' pointed ears flicked in annoyance while Obi-wan muttered obscene insults under his breath. She could be of use, but was that worth putting up with her obnoxious ass? Maybe...

"Fine. But we are leaving now." Grievous turned to walk towards his ship once again. Obi-wan briskly followed and left the former Sith to catch up.

"Men." Ventress huffed.

\--

Once the ship had taken off and Ventress stopped bitching about sharing a room with Doctor, Grievous was busily typing away at the councils, the same red glow lighting the room like before. Rapid noises of typing and button clicks were the only company to the sound of beeping computers. Obi-wan stood silently behind Grievous, fingering his beard in thought. He watched one of Grievous' ears swivel in his direction. Obi-wan knew he was found, so he casually walked next to the Kaleesh and leaned against the neighboring council.

"What are you doing?"

"Hacking all Separatist transmissions to locate Dooku," Grievous turned to show a mix of flat and pointed teeth in a white smile, "I remember everything. All Separatist information is still fresh. But there is more, to my surprise....My life as a child, growing up, my crash....everything and everyone." His tone turned dark as he tapered off, the toothy smile dropped and his gaze went through Obi-wan.

 

"My people suffered greatly so I did whatever possible to aid my small world, doing so is what put myself on Dooku's radar." Obi-wan said nothing as the General rose from his grand chair to place intimidating hands on the now sleeping council monitors and leaned forward with his head hanging between his biceps. Regret radiated from his posture, but even so strength was always present.

"He killed me. Brought me back by means of lightning, and in doing so fried whatever was left of my innards that still functioned. I awoke to pain and lies...." He slammed a fist into the fragile screens, busting one in a design of spiderwebs. Obi-wan jumped but was mentally reminded to remain silent so he could let his lover vent. He had no idea of Grievous' age, but whatever that may be, regaining all of your missing memories from your entire life has to be overwhelming. Obi-wan knew personally he'd go crazy in the head. If he wasn't already.

"I'll make him suffer. Never, will I join the Republic but I will aid them in his destruction." Obi-wan wanted to add to that subject but decided not to in favor or avoiding an argument of some sort. Instead he gently got underneath Grievous' arms to give him a hug. The Kaleesh was trembling in anger, his pulse jumped through his skin. Obi-wan raised his head to speak softly.

"Your room?"

\--

The last time Obi-wan was in this room he was crying and now he had a smoking hot General laying him gently on the bed. He smirked to himself, good transition.

No words were needed as they locked lips and maneuvered to remove each others clothes. Grievous certainly hadn't lost any skill in his transformation for his thin, but long pointed tongue swirled with expertise in Obi-wan's mouth. Both of their hands mapped the opposite body, finding each dip, scar and protruding muscle that could be found.

Obi-wan pushed Grievous off of him to swing his legs over the naked body that was once over him to now sit on his navel. His hands massaged and roamed the firm torso under him to appreciate that body. Grievous closed his eyes in content, it has been too long since he could feel such ministrations, to feel affection through his own flesh. He dropped his head back and sighed as Obi-wan moved to his square shoulders.

Obi-wan could see the effect he was having on Grievous and made himself move slower to let them both enjoy the moment. This was a special occasion and the Jedi didn't want to ruin it with rushing into the main event, even if Grievous' body screamed sex from the mere sight of it. The way he sighed and twitched in the newly rediscovered feeling was more than Obi-wan could drink in, with Grievous' body arching making muscles roll under textured skin, and the way his black silky hair was now a beautiful mess framing his head.

Obi-wan scooted a tad bit lower to slide his hand down tattooed abdominals. He also did so to hide his stiffening cock, for he had noticed Grievous was still soft. Like he kept repeating to himself, this was Grievous' first time since being a cyborg that he could enjoy the touch of another. Obi-wan didn't mind, he had been itching to explore Grievous’ new- no, real body. The body he was born with, and the body he fought so valiantly in, he thought as another indented scar passed under his fingers. 

Not even a second after his fingers dipped into that scar over lined rib bones, Grievous' eyes flew open and he jolted, sliding from underneath Obi-wan then jumping up and off the bed with a gasp. Grievous' chest heaved with heavy fast paced breaths. Concern killed whatever hard on Obi-wan had and he stood beside Grievous worried. Even hunched over trying to control his breathing he towered over Obi-wan, so the Jedi settled on smoothing his hand comfortingly on Grievous' arm who twitched at the touch. His bright yellow eyes remained wide.

"Are you okay? Did-did I do something? If I did I-" Grievous cut Obi-wan off with a slow shake of his head.

"No, its just....I'm still remembering things, and that scar....I'm sorry. Forgive me." Grievous sat back dejectedly on the bed with a groan. He never made to finish that sentence and Obi-wan wouldn't force him to, but what he did do was sink to his knees in front of his lover with no intention of sexual actions. He placed both hands on each bent knee before him and looked into a face that told so much. Obi-wan wished he could read that history there, the knowledge, to understand more but he figured that all would come in time. Grievous was mentally....and well, physically scarred. Those visible scars held more than just a mark.

"You don't need to justify a thing." Obi-wan looked up to see a sorrowful smile. Grievous pulled Obi-wan into a nude embrace and leaned back, pulling him to lay side by side facing each other. Skin on skin felt so right, but a hint of fear struck Obi-wan at feeling Grievous still breathing heavy. He was almost afraid to touch the Kaleesh, the last thing he wanted to do was recreate another episode of whatever that was. 

As if sensing Obi-wan's thoughts Greivous spoke gently, "Please, do not be hesitant to touch me." With that, they both fell victim to sleep tangled in smooth and scaly limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sure you all will like whats in the next chapter. Any guesses???


	15. Life is for the Living

Obi-wan and Grievous sat next to each other in the never used dining room, until now. Ventress had already came and gone with food. Obi-wan watched Grievous eat like it was his first time, which technically speaking it sort of was. Bones of whatever animal they were feasting on made loud snapping noises under Grievous' teeth, flesh was shredded creating the sound of tearing. It was almost weird in a way. He had seen, worked with and personally knew other species but watching Grievous was fascinating. Perhaps it was because he had kissed that mouth, explored its insides but never considered how lethal they could potentially be.

"Are you done?" Grievous' plate was now empty and he grinned at Obi-wan.

"Ah, yes. But may I uh, see something?" Obi-wan couldn't decide if what he was going to do was considered kinky, rude or down right strange.

Grievous gave the okay by turning towards Obi-wan. The Jedi scooted closer and mumbled an apology for being rude. He then reached forward between the large pointed tusks on each side of the Kaleesh's jaw, and slowly began to part thin lips. Grievous voluntarily opened his mouth to display four large fangs set outside of flat teeth that reminded Obi-wan of his own. Upon further and deeper inspection, behind those long fangs ran two rows of sharp pointed teeth, again like his own but larger and more pointed. Obi-wan could see thick muscle bulging from purple cheeks and where the jaw connected to the skull. He finally pulled back and gave Grievous a look.

"You could of bit my face off."

Grievous chuckled after Obi-wan laughed, "Just remember not to be naughty in the bedroom then."

"Well for one, we rarely make it to anything close of being considered a bedroom, and two, isn't it the point? Being naughty?" Obi-wan popped a couple berries in his mouth with a grin.

"I suppose so, but you'll soon see why our jaws are shaped as such."

Obi-wan gave a questioning look.

Grievous stood and stretched, giving Obi-wan a wonderful view and walked to take care of their leftover food, "We are making a pit stop to Kalee for I need weapons, clothes and to stock up on more supplies. Dooku is in another system. Also, I'd like to see my people.....and my family." He stopped, did not turn to Obi-wan but asked, "Do you have family?"

Obi-wan spoke with little emotion and for longing like Grievous had, "I suppose I do, but Jedi are taken to be trained at a young age and memories of our lives before blur."

Grievous still remained facing away. Obi-wan knew most cultures thought the Jedi were almost like savages for their practices, but it was like that for a reason. To keep attachments out of battle so rational thinking wouldn't be disturbed from concern of ones that are held close. Obi-wan clearly broke that a tad.

"Family, is the foundation of our people. Its why we fight, why we go to such extremes..."  
Obi-wan knew Grievous was referencing himself on that last part. But has it occurred to Grievous that everyone he once knew was dead? Surely it has, the General isn't stupid. Obi-wan tried not to think of the anguish that will unfold once they reached Kalee.

\--

"What is going on?"

"Silence!" Grievous barked.

Ventress huffed and remained standing by Obi-wan as Grievous answered an incoming transmission. Everything in the room seemed so quiet, the usually constant beeping could be ignored to hear the blood rushing throughout the body of the person next to you.

"General, why is it that I cannot see you?" None other than Count Dooku's voice vibrated through the speakers sending a chill down Obi-wan's spine.

"My ship is malfunctioning my Lord," Grievous lied.

"Ah, well see to it that it is fixed. As to why I called, your whereabouts have been off the scanner for weeks. You have an army to run General, and I expect you to do so without me holding your hand. I shall soon have orders to pass down, but for now, farewell General." The transmission cut out with static.

Ventress broke the silence, "He never spoke to me that politely...."

"That is because you are you."

"By the Force I'll mount your head on a fucking wall!"

"Change of plans?" Obi-wan hurriedly inquired as Grievous put the council into sleep mode and shook his head. He rose to snag his cloak from a clear table, Obi-wan had noticed how easily Grievous gets cold now even with the temperature set comfortably within the ship. He mentally dreaded the heat he knew Kalee would be packing.

"No, plans still remain the same. Kalee is our next stop." Grievous clasped the clip on his cloak and by the Force he looked so regal. Obi-wan couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, tall, dark and lizardish! Nothing will come of going there. We are passing tons of planets that'll suit our needs just fine," Ventress' tone sobered and took on a little more compassion, "but you think everyone you once knew is still alive and that is the main reason for the visit. I get that, but I had gone through the same thing. Don't expect something that you know deep in your heart is gone. Tell yourself they are gone, prepare for the worst and the pain will be easier to bare. Losing the ones you love may be the worst that anyone has to experience in life." She paused to look upwards at Grievous who was returning a blank stare. 

Obi-wan backed away, Grievous looked like he was about to snap. Also, hearing this conversation was like a dark foreshadowing of hurt. He actually felt uncomfortable.

"You assume I have not thought of the possibilities? I have thought of it all. For all I know my world may not even hold life. But hope is what drives one to live and continue to fight," Grievous tilted his head up to look down at Asajj from a side glance, "not life itself, but the will and desire to live holds more value over everything in the galaxy," he stopped and if it was possible, glared harder," life is for the living, or you're better off dead."

Ventress blinked slowly at those words, and was oblivious to Grievous and Obi-wan exiting the control room.

\--

In the hallway Grievous stopped in front of Obi-wan, making the Jedi bump into his back. Grievous didn't budge. But before Obi-wan could even comprehend what was happening he found himself pinned between a cold steel wall and a hot Kaleesh. Grievous buried his face in the crook of Obi-wan's neck and in hailed a deep breath. Human hands ghosted over protruding hips in gentle circles of comfort.

"Am I weak?" Grievous smothered his voice against Obi-wan.

"Far from it." Obi-wan heard claws scrape along the wall behind him, but those claws moved to his waistband and dipped under. Of course when it comes to Grievous there is no such thing as privacy and he knew how bad they both wanted, no, needed this. So he did the same and removed Grievous' clothing.

Obi-wan only remained in a shirt while his lover stood fully nude with an impressive erection before him. Grievous' cock looked a bit different but Obi-wan figured it would since he was now whole. A row of ridges stuck out about an inch from the shaft, traveling from head to base, the color was darker than the rest his body and it most definitely looked thicker.

Obi-wan caught Grievous smiling at him and sputtered, "S-sorry, couldn't help myself."

"I was doing the same." The Kaleesh admitted as he stepped closer. He hoisted Obi-wan up onto his hips and balanced the surprised Jedi with one arm. Without skipping a beat Grievous slicked three fingers with his exotic tongue and reached around for Obi-wan's entrance.

"Oh!" It has been a while since they partook in sex, and the sudden sizable intrusion caught Obi-wan off guard.

"Mm, sorry Kenobi but you'll need a bit of preparation." Grievous practically purred at how tight is lover was and his pupils grew. Excitement ignited within Obi-wan at the words and heat accumulating between them. Grievous' musk grew stronger and stronger to the point Obi-wan felt high. That high feeling he now recognized as love, and there was nothing in the known universe that he could compare it to.

"Ready? I cannot wait much longer....I've dreamt for years of being myself again, and to be making love as the real me?" Grievous didn't finish but at Obi-wan's moan of affirmation to proceed he angled his hips outwards and lifted the Jedi up and above his member to slowly ease him down onto the weeping head. Once Obi-wan was fully seated they groaned at the almost foreign feeling of being joined. It was the same as before, but different as well. Not just the physical aspect, but every damn thing about this. Pinpointing exactly what 'this' was was an enigma. 

Grievous started to thrust upwards slowly until he could easily fit himself all the way to the hilt inside of Obi-wan and after a few moments and matching grunts, Grievous took ahold of those delicious hips with both hands and bounced the Jedi down as he bucked up. Scaled skin met smooth in a serious of loud slaps accompanied by wet obscene noises. Obi-wan's partially hard dick was continuously massaged between their bodies and he knew he'd be spent within minutes.

For the first time during sex, they did not speak. Words were not needed as muscle flexed, sweat cascaded, eyes held each other and minute moans and grunts punctuated each pleasurable strike.

\--

It didn't take long for Grievous to explode with an echoing roar, white teeth showed in a snarl as he bucked hard. His cock swelled causing Obi-wan to follow in completion. As expected from previous engagements, Grievous came buckets. The overflow from inside Obi-wan squirted onto the wall behind them and the floor below. Hot juices coated their legs and abdomens. After Grievous gently set Obi-wan down on shaking legs, they stood panting, avoiding the mess they created.

"You two put on quite a show," Ventress commented smartly while walking around the corner. Her robes creating a dramatic effect, Grievous groaned in exasperation at the sight.

Obi-wan shouted in surprise and Grievous moved to shield him from Asajj's smiling gaze. He gave her an unimpressed look, his ear twitching from hearing the Jedi get dressed behind his naked body. He stood without any shame of the state of his dress and the sticky fluids drying on him.

"You're disturbed."

"If you don't want to be seen or heard, try not fucking in a corridor. On the brighter side, today I learned why Jedi's fancy lizard boys so much." Ventress let an appreciative gaze travel Grievous' body.

 

"By the Force, we need to get her laid." Obi-wan muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like?


	16. Solemnly

They were nearing closer to Kalee, but to kill time both Grievous and Obi-wan sat in bed with their backs against the wall swapping stories.

“.....after that I wasn’t allowed to cook anymore, and to this day I cannot cook to save my life.”

“And how old were you then?” Obi-wan snorted.

Grievous put a claw to one of his tusks in thought, “I believe I was about 14 in human years.”

“And you burnt your kitchen down? How old are you now?” The story was quite humorous, but now Obi-wan was more curious about the Kaleesh’s age. He’d never thought to ask about it until now.

He had to think again, “Around 28.”

Obi-wan’s eyes widened, Grievous has experienced so much in his life. Too much for someone his age. He was truly an interesting individual.

Grievous looked at Obi-wan, oblivious to his thoughts, “And you?” He said with a grin.

“38,” Obi-wan blushed at how much older he was, but then smiled and said, “Old mans still got it!” They both laughed together, but thoughts assaulted Obi-wan. Mother Talzin had mentioned to him one of the side effects of Grievous’ transformation should it work. His lifespan would be decreased, by how much is random. Could be two months, or twenty years. Maybe even worse than death to Grievous, the entire transformation could reverse. Obi-wan was sure Grievous didn’t know about any of it, and he honestly hoped it would remain that way. Ignorance is truly bliss.

—

“Landing Dock 23, this is General Grievous requesting permission to land.” 

“Granted.”

Obi-wan gave Grievous a look, “They know who you are?”

“In a way yes, most of the population knows me as the one who funds the trades and keeps the planet....functioning, as well as providing protection. I do believe there are some who have seen me, but as a cyborg of course.” Grievous took control of the manual landing procedures as they neared the docks. Obi-wan gazed out the windows to see a planet mostly covered with water and vegetation, gaps in the forests reveled chrome buildings and what looked like miniature cities. It was beautiful.

Once they had landed Obi-wan followed Grievous out into the inside of the dock, which was a large landing bay that could house several large ships. Doctor stayed on the ship while Ventress followed them out, saying nothing thank the Force. Their reflections cast across the polished floors like a mirror and Obi-wan almost lost his footing several times from the distraction. They stopped to come upon land vehicles that Grievous was grabbing the keys for out of a box on the wall, he threw one to Ventress who caught it with a look of surprise.

“Oh this isn’t a family outing?” She cocked her hips.

“No, be back before nightfall.” With that Grievous turned to the vehicle Obi-wan assumed they’d be taking and hopped in the drivers seat, ignoring Asajj jumping into a vehicle and racing off, he smiled at Obi-wan and patted the leather next to him indicating for the Jedi to take a seat. That smile, Obi-wan knew it wasn’t sincere. He knew deep down it hurt Grievous to be here, and what he might soon discover. But Obi-wan couldn’t help at how different this place was from most, they were in a transport with large wheels bouncing down a trail, the fresh, warm wind from the sea caressed his face and the sight of animals made him excited. It was peaceful, it looked like war had never touched these lands even though Obi-wan knew that to be false.

But Grievous kept his eyes forward while driving and the more lost those gold orbs got, the closer Obi-wan knew they were to their destination. After what seemed like forever Grievous slowed the vehicle to turn down a one lane trail in the jungle like forest and at the end in the distance was a house. It was large and by the looks of it was once a newly and expensively furnished home. Vegetation now grew up the sides and corroded the metal panels and separated the wood ones. The house was a mixture of future and antique. It was a marvel.

The house looked deserted and Grievous stared solemnly after he parked. No words were spoken as he slowly got out and walked up the stone stairs leading to the front door. The sound of wild animals calling out became almost deafening. There were no neighboring homes, and the nearest village or city seemed a ways off. Only once or twice did they pass other natives driving along. Obi-wan couldn’t decide if the population of Kalee was now that low or they just were in the boonies. No one had greeted them at the dock, and the keys were already in the vehicles so he sadly assumed the former.

Obi-wan walked up to stand next to his Kaleesh, “Is this your home?”

Grievous closed his eyes and breathed in mournfully, “It was, yes.”

Grievous knocked lightly, and at no answer he pushed the door open slowly with a straining creak and walked inside. It was dark except the sunlight coming through the many windows. Dust layered the quaint innards, and Obi-wan could see that everything looked normal. Despite what nature had done to the outside, the inside was untouched from all but time. Obi-wan wandered from Grievous to look at pictures hanging on the wall above a fireplace made of stone. There were eleven pictures of younger looking Kaleeshs, and a single one of an older male. They had similar tattoos to Grievous as well, but not nearly as many. Well used candles remained cold but melted under those pictures.

“My family,” Grievous wrapped an arm around Obi-wan’s waist to pull him closer, “all of my siblings, and my father. I assume my mother put these pictures up, where she is I cannot fathom.” This was exactly what Ventress had been talking about, Obi-wan silently thought as he watched Grievous travel into the back of the house. She was right, he found no one. 

—

Obi-wan made the choice to stay in the living area and wait for Grievous. He needed time alone and to gather whatever he came here for. After a while his General walked out from a hallway towing several large bags and wore new clothes that were more traditional to a Kaleesh leader. He dropped the bags on the floor with a bang and sat down next to Obi-wan. Dust pooped from the floor to create little clouds.

“The shower still works, I left clothes in there for you and soaps to wash with.” Grievous looked empty while speaking.

“I know this may be a stupid question, but are you okay?” Obi-wan wasn’t sure what else he could say, but he needed to say something at least.

Grievous sighed and gave the Jedi a side glance, “I’ll be fine once Dooku is dead.”

—

Once Obi-wan had showered and dressed, Grievous took one last look at the house and grabbed the bags. Obi-wan offered to carry some but was told to instead get the door. 

It happened so suddenly that Obi-wan stood there dumbfounded for a moment but then rushed to Grievous’ side. He had collapsed without warning, dropping the luggage and falling to his knees coughing, then onto his side. His chest racked with the force of the gags and coughs he started to produce. Obi-wan wasn’t sure what brought this on, or even what to do besides get down and cradle Grievous’ head in his lap. The Kaleesh groaned in pain and snarled, making Obi-wan’s eyes bulge out his head. Blood covered sharp teeth and had accumulated enough to drip from the corner of his mouth.

It seemed like hours had passed like that, Obi-wan giving himself an anxiety attack while watching Grievous bleed internally as if he was shot. But finally the coughing stopped and the growls of pain lessened to little noises. They had to get back to the ship, and fast.

—

Obi-wan had wanted to explore more of Grievous’ world but making sure he was at least stable was currently his number one priority. Once at the dock Obi-wan noticed that thankfully Ventress was already back and had her take the bags into the ship while he practically carried Grievous up onto the ramp. For the moment he ignored her worried questions, the worry part surprising him, and focused on not dropping his heavy charge.

“Doctor! I need you in the medbay now!” Obi-wan strained to yell while still dragging a half conscious Grievous towards the back of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like normal shit has to hit the fan several times to make at least one happy moment. Guesses on why Grievous collapsed?


	17. Definitely Red

Grievous remained limp and shirtless on the examination table, monitors were attached to his chest and arms to keep track of his vitals. Obi-wan and Ventress stood near by in silence.

“He has an alarming amount of metal in his blood.” Doctor tittered around the medical bay, cleaning tools and being strange like normal.

“Iron is in blood that is red moron, and his is definitely red.” Ventress snarked while looking at her blood smeared hands. She had to help Obi-wan get the seven foot tall Kaleesh onto the table.

Obi-wan huffed in a form of defeat, about to speak but Doctor wheeled around on the witch and spoke slowly, “It’s not iron, but duranium.”

No one spoke, but Ventress could feel a hole burning in the side of her head and turned to see Obi-wan glaring at her.

She threw her hands up and stated loudly, “You both knew the risks lover boy! It isn’t my fault.”

“I need someone to blame to make myself feel better.” Obi-wan crossed his arms, the fabric of the clothing Grievous gave him was too tight around his shoulders and made him thin his lips in discomfort. Apparently the outfit was his late younger sister’s. Also, Grievous didn’t know about the gnarly details, and Obi-wan was hoping to save him the worry although he never expected for any side effects to begin happening so soon.

“He really is rubbing off on you,” Ventress turned to the little droid, “any possible way to stop the progression?”

“Progression? Of what?!” Obi-wan practically shouted. He didn’t understand, progression of what? Death? Disease? He really missed Grievous’ coughing and hacking about now....

Before something smart assed came from Doctor’s mouth, Ventress was hit from the side and pinned up against the wall by the throat. Machines were dragged from their posts and crashed to the ground in multiple bangs. She gagged as two hundred fifty pounds of Kaleesh growled down at her with glazed eyes. Snarling lips pulled back to make the Witch’s eyes widen for they were too close, and too sharp. She promised to kill the little droid after she vaguely heard something close to him cheering Grievous on.

“What. Have. You Done...to me?” Grievous heaved out, tightening his grip to make Ventress gurgle and grasp a thick, veined wrist to try and alleviate some pressure from her neck. His fingers completely enclosed her entire neck, and his claws were pinpricks away from drawing blood.

Obi-wan rushed to the pair and grabbed Grievous’ shoulder to try and turn him away from Asajj, “Grievous! Stop! This won’t help anything!”

Grievous was about to speak but instead fell to his knees with a strangled yell, dropping a now gagging Ventress. The Kaleesh kneeled before the witch clutching his ribs, under his hands the flesh moved as if something was inside him. Another shout and Grievous was arching off the floor on his back accompanied by loud snapping noises and the movement under his flesh became more erratic.

“Do something!” Obi-wan was on his knees beside his lover, but dared not to touch him. Ventress gave a look of bewilderment, she had no idea what to do but catch her breath and watch on. Doctor was beside them and shook is head, he was lost as well.

Another loud snap and the skin over Grievous’ lower and upper ribs violently ripped from several rib bones being thrusted through, spraying blood on all three now shocked on lookers. He threw his head back and roared, claws digging into the floor. The pain was too intense to think straight and to add insult to injury, he had no clue what was happening to him. Without even comprehending what he was doing, Grievous clawed at the ruined skin on the side of his chest and broke his bones the rest of the way to let them clatter sickeningly to the floor beside him. More blood was released to smear onto the floor and his body, but what everyone seen....well it sort of made sense now.

What was moving under Grievous’ skin turned out to be metal plates shifting into place and moving the bones out of the way to replace them. Doctor had moved quickly as he could to return with a portable x-ray scanner. Without getting too close to his now raggedly panting master, Doctor slowly moved the device over the effected area. Grievous blinked slowly in response but settled for closing his eyes and just listening. 

Obi-wan moved closer to smooth a hand over Grievous’ closed eyes in a gesture of comfort, “Well?”

“It’s duranium and durasteel...It appeared to have recreated what my master’s cybernetic body once was. The metal had stemmed from the spine and completely replaced his left rib cage. It will do it again.”

“No way to stop it?” Grievous croaked from the floor.

“I’m afraid not.”

“Then get me a soldering gun.” Grievous groaned in agony while trying to sit up, Obi-wan had to help him but then realized what was said and sputtered nonsense.

“You need to rest king gecko.” Ventress threw over her shoulder as she left the medbay because she sure as hell wasn’t staying to watch what was going to happen next, she’d seen enough for the day. Besides, she needed to wash the blood off her hands...literally. By the time Ventress rounded the corner she could hear the distinct sounds of crackling flesh and pained grunts.

—

Grievous sat exhausted in the command chair, going over transmissions from Dooku he had missed. White bandages were wrapped around his chest and torso, red patches slowly grew in size throughout the day.

Obi-wan waltzed in the large red lit room behind him he pulled up a free chair to the same council Grievous was tapping away on and handed the Kaleesh some native fruits he’d found nearby the dock.

“They looked safe.” Obi-wan chuckled. His blue eyes looked tired and Grievous knew he was the cause.

To prove the fruit was okay to eat, he popped a lemon sized one into his mouth, “I know you wanted to see my planet, and by the gods I wanted to show you. I will one day. But as of now I need to complete the mission I originally set out on before I am impaired to the point where I cannot fight. I feel that’ll be sooner than later. Besides the physical changes, the mental is occurring as well. Anger is starting to swell within me.”

“No memory loss? Or feelings of being controlled?” Obi-wan took a small bite of the fruit and made a bitter face. Damn it was sour, but Obi-wan Kenobi was no quitter. He ate the rest in regret.

Grievous laughed at the display but answered the question, “No, not yet. Maybe the anger is my own and I truly have painted my heart black all those years ago.”

Obi-wan wanted to say something but decided to choose his words carefully. He did see the temper Grievous had mentioned earlier in the medbay. It was almost terrifying even though he’s seen Grievous murder his clones first hand before. Something about now being in love with him and seeing the Kaleesh act that was was startling. Obi-wan really couldn’t explain the feeling clear enough in his head.

Obi-wan tried to change the mood, ”Alright, so when are we going to kill a certain Sith Lord?”

“One of the transmissions I missed was an invitation Separatist council meeting that I am required to attend. We will depart within an hour.”

“Fucking finally!”

“Ventress!”

“Kenobi!”

Somewhere from the back of the ship came, “Doctor!”

Grievous mumbled something about leaving in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dont hate me, but torturing Grievous is too much fun.


	18. Make it Count

“We’re close.”

Obi-wan shut off the tablet he was using and sat up in bed, “Are you afraid?”

“No. It doesn’t matter what body I have, the skill set remains the same.” Grievous crawled into the bed making it groan with his added weight. With a smirk her grabbed Obi-wan’s ankles and pulled him to the middle of the bed. The Jedi yelped in surprise at the sudden jerk but then shared Grievous’ smirk as the Kaleesh seductively got on hands and knees above him.

“Plans?” Obi-wan sucked in a breath at the feeling of sharp teeth nipping at his neck and a hot tongue replacing each nip.

A deep hum vibrated through Grievous as he started to strip Obi-wan and them himself from their clothes. He winced when he bumped his still fresh wound. Obi-wan noticed and gently grasped Grievous’ face to consume his attention.

“Maybe we shouldn’t, you could aggravate or even rip open the cauterization sites.” It almost hurt Obi-wan to say that for he wanted Grievous so bad, and just looking at those golden orbs he could see the raw hunger there and damn it fueled his fire. 

“I’ll have you now,” Grievous emphasized the statement with rubbing his hard cock against Obi-wan’s own, “after this is over we have no idea what chaos it could bring,” with speed impressive for someone who has a bandage wrapped around half his body Grievous took Obi-wan’s wrists in his own and pinned them above dirty blonde hair, giving the Jedi a lovely view of stretched abdominals that led down to an impressive V, “I still remain the leader of the Droid Army,” deep red hips gyrated to smear precum on Obi-wan’s tight stomach, “and I’m sure you would like to know how the Republic is faring.”

“Not exactly pillow talk but that’s reason enough for me,” Obi-wan bucked to try and gain more contact but Grievous flipped him over onto his front, how he did so the Jedi wasn’t sure nor did he care as a slap to each of his ass cheeks made him jump and moan.

“Ow!” Obi-wan looked over his shoulder as much as possible to see Grievous had bit him, blood slowly seeped from the Kaleesh’s lips when he produced a shit eating grin around pale skin. Obi-wan tried to talk again but gasped pleasantly as three clawed fingers entered him. Finally Grievous unlatched his jaw from Obi-wan’s shoulder to move around his head for a kiss. Blood was smeared down the front of Grievous from the fresh bite, and also smeared between their locking lips. Tongues created an erotic dance within the cavern they created with their mouths.

Obi-wan felt dizzy with so many different sensations occurring at once, it was amazing. He felt lust, and for the second time during sex....love. The feelings were raw and he tried to mentally show Grievous he felt the same, no matter who they once were or may become. The Force does have its ways into the mind, for Grievous parted their lips and breathed heavily into Obi-wan’s neck.

“I love you too.” At those four words Grievous buried himself inside his Jedi to the hilt and Obi-wan turned his head sideways into the pillow with a drawn out moan, just in time to see the look of ecstasy draw itself on Grievous’ face.   
Obi-wan still impressed himself at how he could take all of Grievous, he never stretched enough to where the overly stuffed feeling would go away.

A firm chest pressed against pronounced back muscles as Grievous curled his arms under and around Obi-wan’s chest to place a hand over a human heart. Slow thrusts started to rock the bed and produce low moans.

Every few thrusts Obi-wan heard a hitch in Grievous’ breathing, so with a free hand he reached backwards to feel extremely wet bandages. The Kaleesh knew what his lover was conveying but he would never stop, not now. This may be their last time together in this manner, and Grievous would be damned if he didn’t make it count. Entering Dooku’s ship is more than likely a one way trip, not that he’d let the other occupants of the ship know is thoughts and reasoning. Especially the one under him that he has grown so fond of.

To answer Obi-wan’s gesture of concern Grievous straightened up, grabbed those luscious tan hips and set a fast pace of skin slapping smooth scales. Not long after the change of pace Grievous started to become inconstant with his thrusts and before either of them could finish he pulled out.

Obi-wan turned over to give a curious look to see Grievous vigorously pumping himself, dark blood had soaked his dressings, Obi-wan’s own blood was dried on his chest and seconds after noticing the Kaleesh barked out a finishing groan. Just before the expected eruption Obi-wan sat up and closed his mouth around the head of Grievous’ swelled cock and tried his hardest to swallow that hot seed. Naturally it was hard to consume fluid that thick, that fast and some escaped the corners of Obi-wan’s mouth into his beard.

Grievous wore a content smile, took his limp cock and playfully hit Obi-wan upside the head with it. After receiving a certain look of ‘really?’, Grievous leveled his face with the Jedi’s and kissed away his own cum from plump lips. Then he shoved Obi-wan back into the bed.

Knowing Obi-wan was going to throw out a smart assed comment Grievous sank down his body, letting that long, smooth reptilian tongue travel down ample abs to wrap around a still hard cock. Obi-wan’s eyes shot open, Grievous was never able to give him head before so naturally this would be Obi-wan’s first time receiving oral. He was ecstatic as Grievous slowly engulfed his weeping dick but them remembered one thing, all of those teeth that he had poked at. And how he never discovered the reason behind them but regardless....all he could think of was-

“Stop it, I won’t hurt you.” Grievous took in a breath then dipped back down and sucked. Obi-wan let his head fall back and enjoyed the moment, absentmindedly touching the bite marks surrounded by dry blood on his shoulder....but then again watching Grievous bob his head was extremely erotic and by the Force the eye contact they were making....yeah he was about to blow.

Obi-wan bucked once and gave a higher pitched moan as Grievous pretty much sucked him dry. Grievous sat up on the bed and licked his lips.

“Like that?”

“Feel free to do that anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I miss hearing your thoughts lol


	19. Its Our Fight

“This camera will follow me throughout Dooku’s ship and broadcast back to mine, and it also doubles as a two way transmitter.” Grievous clicked a few buttons on the aviation camera and with a couple beeps it began to circle the room. Once the camera flicked on the large wall of monitors showed what the little flying machine was seeing.

Grievous began loading weapons in various places in his white uniform, “We will not be docking in the bay, so once Doctor navigates the ship close enough I will make my way in and you all will stay far away from the cruiser.” He then held up a bomb, wiggled it and slid the thin device into his waistband.

“Wait, you think you’re doing this all by yourself?” Obi-wan looked hurt, and that quickly shifted to anger. He had vowed to himself to not let Grievous do this alone.

“I agree with Kenobi for once,” Ventress stood by the Jedi with crossed arms,” I mean, look at you! Your own body is slowly destroying itself, you do not posses the agility you once had in this body. Plus I came along to help kill Dooku, not watch from a damn camera!”

Grievous didn’t move, “This was my plan from the start, if I fail there must be someone to take my place, and that would be you,” he then looked sadly to Obi-wan, “and I would never risk your life when you still have so much to live for.” He then gave a bitter smile and grabbed a mask off the counter.

The mask was a spare Grievous had from his cyborg body and he fashioned it to fit like a traditional Kaleesh ceremonial mask. It felt right to wear this one. He tied it around his head and looked out the view port of the control room, they were almost in position. He didn’t want to say goodbye to Obi-wan, didn’t want to give one last kiss. He wanted the Jedi’s last good memories of them together to be from the previous night. Grievous turned to head towards the back of the ship.

“You’ll die!” Ventress yelled.

Grievous stopped and turned his head slightly to catch Obi-wan from the corner of his vision. The Jedi looked defeated and even broken. Grievous shut his eyes, took in a deep breath and walked on.

—

Getting onto the ship went without a hitch, the defense shield around the bay they chose was down and Grievous already made it well inside the cruiser.

“Master, alarming amounts of heat signatures are present on the main floor and bowels.” Doctor’s voice chimed quietly through the little flying camera as Grievous stalked through the hallways, opening doors with either a code he knew by heart or by using his eyes for retina scanners.

“The lower levels may be prisoners.” Obi-wan refused to not help as Ventress suggested. He knew the reason for Grievous’ behavior before he left even though he may not of agreed with it. He didn’t love the Kaleesh any less for it.

Grievous made a sharp turn around a corner to head down to the stockades, “Any indication that I have been made?” The last thing he needed was to be discovered before he was able to ‘attend’ the meeting. He clutched his left arm as a moderately painful spasm traveled down its length. His arm was next to join his revert back to a cyborg then...and now was not a good time. His pace increased with urgency.

“Not yet, but after a while they will wonder who has access for all of these doors you’re using.” Ventress commented with all seriousness. She had no desire for Grievous to die at the hands of Dooku, or even his declining health.

Grievous made it to the lower level in record time, the lights were dim and the miniature prison smelled of rot and decay. He walked towards the nearest cell containing silhouettes, and flicked on the lights by pushing a button on the wall. His eyes widened behind his mask. Obi-wan and Ventress mirrored his expression on the shuttle.

“Children?” A murmur came from Ventress.

“Ahsoka?! Grievous get those children out of there now!” Obi-wan yelled into the speaker situated next to the large vid screen. How in the blazes did Ahsoka and those children get on that ship? This mission just made a turn for the worst.

“Working on it,” Grievous replied as he hurried over to the control council, he pushed various buttons, inputted codes and finally the electronic bars fizzled out letting the silent children free. Seconds later loud alarms rang throughout the ship with red flashing lights.

Grievous motioned to the door, “Hurry up if you value being alive!”

The eight children ran to him until one spoke up, “We need our lightsabers!”

Grievous rolled his eyes to himself, padawans. Back to the council he unlocked the storage units for that particular cell and the young Jedi hurried to grab their respective weapons. Once the units where empty Grievous briskly lead the children from the room. The alarms have been going off for too long and he knew they would come across droids. He activated two lightsabers and tried to ignore his throbbing arm.

“Don’t I know you?” One child stepped in line with Grievous to look him up and down as they traveled the corridors.

Obi-wan wondered what Grievous would say to Ahsoka, that is if he recognized her. Once she boarded the ship questions would fly. He let the Force grow strong in his thoughts hoping he could feel something. But he wasn’t sure what he was looking to feel, Obi-wan had basically shut out the Force since Grievous knocked him out and ‘kidnapped’ him. Maybe it was comfort, or a sliver that would indicate Grievous’ safe return with the children.

“You may, but now is not the time for introductions. Doctor! Land that ship in bay 3 now! We don’t have much time.” As Grievous spoke those words over his shoulder to the floating camera, a squad of droids marched around the corner with rifles readied. There was no use telling them who he was for the droids were too stupid to compute any explanation he’d give for his appearance and the children he was currently smuggling. They had one directive, shoot foreign hostiles, even if they couldn’t shoot for shit half the time.

Grievous’ pace did not slow as he marched forward into the droids fire, with skill he cut down the squadron in a series of turns and fancy footwork. His mind had gone into autopilot as he had expertly avoided and deflected lazer fire. Even through the pain, his body danced to save those children and himself.

Once the last droid fell Grievous marched on with the wowed children behind him. One made a comment over the blaring alarms of Grievous obviously not being Force sensitive and other about amazing fighting skills with using two lightsabers while Ahsoka frowned in thought.

The shuttle landed inside the bay just as they ran into the room, the padawans ignited their lightsabers as a squadron of droids yelled orders to each other and open fired. The ramp extended on the shuttle to let Obi-wan and Ventress rush out with lightsabers already swinging to deflect the gun fire.

“Get to the shuttle damnit!” Grievous roared at the children as they made their way to the shuttle while fighting off droids. The more they fought the longer it’d take them to reach safety.

“It’s our fight too!” One of them shouted. Grievous beheaded and droid and shook his head at the comment. He watched them when he could to assure one hadn’t fallen. The shuttle was getting closer but more droids kept pouring in. The room gave a show of blue and green lightsabers glowing around red lazer fire. Droid bodies fell aroun their path but Grievous needed to get their asses on that ship. He roared for them to just deflect and run.

 

As they group approached the shuttle Ahsoka faltered for a moment, “Master Kenobi!”

Obi-wan yelled for her to hurry while Ventress ushered the rest of the children into the shuttle with haste. Worry and alarm flashed on Ahsoka’s face. At her pause Ahsoka was now becoming surrounded by too many droids for her to handle and as Obi-wan was about to charge into the fray to rescue her, Grievous appeared from the side in a dead sprint. His bare clawed feet tore into the metal floor, giving him ample grip to preform sharp turns to avoid droids. Grievous hurtled over bodies with no trouble. He cut down droids with ease and once he reached the stranded youngling he seamlessly scooped her up under his good arm and headed for the shuttles ramp.

Obi-wan gave a breath of relief and continued to dismantle oncoming droids at the ramp, but one thing he didn’t want to see happened. Grievous was so close, Ahsoka waved her lightsaber around carefully under Grievous’ arm since he had to deactivate one to carry her. One shot burned passed Ahsoka’s face and struck Grievous in the thigh. Red bloomed white fabric as he snarled in pain but was close enough to literally throw her at Obi-wan who stood on the ramps edge.

Ahsoka landed with a shout of surprise and a thump, Obi-wan grasped her arm to swing her into the entrance. Grievous shouted to the little camera for Doctor to close the ramp and take off. When the lift started to rise and Obi-wan realized what was happening he yelled at the top of his lungs over the gun fire, the alarms and carnage of battle. Nonono!

Their eyes met for a split second as Grievous turned on his good leg to cut down the remaining droids. The ramp was closed and sealed. The ship fired its engines, roasting the droids close enough to the thrusters and took off sending a strong breeze throughout the bay.

Grievous stood with his clothes billowing about, looking after the departing shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still enjoying where things are headed?


	20. Today I’m Weak

Obi-wan stared at the now closed hatch, ignoring Ventress telling the padawans to shut it and calm down. Calm. Nothing was calm for all he could think about was the rough shape Grievous was in. He turned swiftly to check and hopefully see that the aviation camera was still functional only to nearly topple over Ahsoka.

Obi-wan sighed, “I know you have questions as do I, but for now they must wait.” He went to move around the young Togruta. She slid in front of him wearing a pleading face.

“At least tell me who that man is, I owe him a thank you,” she stopped when the Jedi Master rubbed his temples slowly and released a breath. He looked worn and tired, it was hard to not let all of her questions fly. But just this one she needed to know, somewhere deep down she knew him.

“No. Later, besides you wouldn’t believe me if I told you now.” Obi-wan explained with a cool, collected voice even though is mind was in chaos. He placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder as her gaze cast downward.

“Don’t worry about it, right now your friends need you. Besides, I do not expect Ventress to be the best welcoming companion for them.” Obi-wan smiled when a giggle escaped the girl and relief that no questions were flung at him about the witch. He led Ahsoka around to the control room where everyone was present. The screens showed Grievous attaching his bomb to the reactor that connected to the cruiser’s engines. He was moving slower. His leg looked stiff, bright red was slowly growing under his white uniform where his rib cage already reverted. Occasionally he’d grab his arm in discomfort.

The padawans watched the screens as Grievous took off running. Doctor spoke into the speaker, relaying information to help guild the Kaleesh to the right area. Ventress stood with her arms crossed and Obi-wan approached her, while Ahsoka joined the other children.

“He’s headed towards the council room now, but I bet you that arm won’t last once he starts swinging.” The former Sith gave the Jedi a side glance while keeping her voice low.

Obi-wan hummed softly in agreement, “Yes, he seems to be favoring it more and more.”

Just watching and being able to do nothing was slowly destroying Obi-wan. Guilt was a familiar feeling for him, but now it felt like a vicious foe ready to suffocate him. 

—

Voices were loud and pronounced outside the doors of the meeting chambers. Grievous took a moment to stand and collect himself. The pain in his body was slowly becoming harder to handle. It felt as if he’d pop out of his skin any moment.

“Well Master, now or never.” Doctor’s sing song voice traveled from the forgotten, floating camera behind Grievous’ head.

Grievous slowly shifted to glare at the camera but said nothing. Without skipping a beat he punched the access code and strode into the room with confidence. All chatter immediately ceased and like normal Grievous behavior, the Kaleesh jumped onto the table and slowly walked around it to make each full chair seated at that long table uncomfortable. Separatist council members and chairman’s from various affiliates guffawed and the display. Grievous recognized many and his heart swelled with excitement at visions of their heads rolling across the floor. The only issue was, Dooku was not present within the room. Not too big of a problem, this group of leeches would serve as an appetizer. He’d find the Sith eventually.

One bravely stood and slapped his hands loudly on the table, grabbing the attention of two yellow eyes. The chairman puffed put his chest,” And who do you hunk you are?”

Grievous swiveled around and crouched in front of the human. He smiled behind his mask and then proceeded to laugh. He really must be a sight, covered in his own blood, scorch marks and laughing maniacally. But in a split of a second he stopped and became straight faced. Grievous cocked his head to the side and slowly removed the mask he wore. A couple gasps were heard, while others fought the question as to why San Hill stood up and slowly backed from the table with wide eyes.

Grievous discarded the mask onto the table in favor of pulling a traditional Kaleesh machete from the holster on his leg. The man’s eyes bulged from his face and he sat back on his ass making the chair scoot across the floor with a shriek.

Satisfied, Grievous stood slowly as to hide the pain in his leg and began to stalk around the table while examining his glistening weapon.

“I see some here do recognize me, or what I used to be. A tad bit surprising yes? Like,” Grievous narrowed his eyes towards the scientist that had butchered him, “seeing a ghost perhaps.”

Everyone in the room besides the former cyborg remained completely still, but flinched when Grievous barked a loud laugh.

“I apologize, for those of you that have not figured out who I am, my name is General Grievous.” He bowed dramatically.

—

Ahsoka whipped her head to Obi-wan in shock while the other children looked at each other in surprise.

“Him?! I don’t understand..” the Togruta looked as lost as ever but looked to Obi-wan for answers, “I knew he kidnapped you, but everything else....makes no sense.”

“Ahsoka, once I have the time to properly explain everything to you it’ll all come together, but at this moment its important that he completes what we are here for.” Obi-wan tried to be gentle, give the girl his undivided attention but also listen to Grievous through the system speakers.

“What are you here for?”

—

Some ran from their seats to the door and its control panel only to realize in a panic that it was locked and Grievous smiled, showing his lethal fangs.

“I have the master code, none will be leaving this room alive but myself.” Grievous jumped from the table while simultaneously pulling out another blade identical to the first from his opposite leg. His claws clicked loudly inside the room once they met the metal floor. He cornered one alien associated with biomechanics and cybernetics that he knew had known who he was at first sight.

“How is this possible that you’re in this form?” The robes the man wore trembled along with his body, deep blue skin turning pale as the Kaleesh loomed over him.

“I have my ways.” With one sweep of his good arm, Grievous decapitated his target with a spray of orange blood followed by a thud. The body stood headless for a moment and Grievous casually side stepped to make way for the body’s decent.

“Who would like to go next?” Grievous joked. 

Another human pulled a plasma pistol from his belt and aimed. With quick thinking Grievous grabbed a random chairman cowering near him with the stretch of long arms and threw the Separatist at the human, taking the shot. His dead body collided with the shooter making him distracted and stumble for Grievous to unthinkingly use his bad arm to swipe at the fool’s neck.  
Red blood shot up the wall from the release of pressure.

Pain exploded in Grievous’ arm making him growl to conceal the moment of weakness. He rounded on two others, separating their heads from their shoulders, then another, and other. All of them fell lifeless until the scientist and San Hill remained. He did note in the back of his head that the Viceroy had fallen as well, since he just kicked his head out of the way.

“You two....helped make me a monster, a puppet...a slave!” Grievous roared in their faces as he stalked closer, decorated in various colors of blood from the dead.

“We were h-hired, its ou-“ The freak scientist sputtered in defense until Grievous snarled and lopped his head clean off, nearly cutting San Hill in the process who flinched at the movement and feeling of fluid splattering his face.

Grievous inched his face forward until he was nearly touching the Muun, “Our job. I believe he was about to say.” His golden eyes narrowed to study the hideous face before him.

“I have no regrets.” San Hill tried to stand straight and proud, which was in vain for Grievous stood over him and the Kaleesh’s next words made it feel as though time had stopped.

“Disgusting fucks like you will never see what’s right when you’re happy doing the wrong thing,” Grievous hissed and then spoke into the Muun’s ear, “and they say strength is when we have every justification to kill and we don’t, today I’m weak.” 

—

Every pair of eyes aboard the shuttle widened as they watched Grievous open his jaws incredibly wide to show wicked teeth and a double lined bottom jaw that came down to clamp and lock around the side of San Hill’s neck. A couple children closed their eyes while other watched in fear, amazement and wonder.

Obi-wan looked on in horror as Grievous pinned the Muun to the wall by the arms. San Hill screamed and thrashed trying to dislodge the Kaleesh to only encourage him to fling his head back. A chunk of flesh was dropped from Grievous’ mouth while he watched the Muun start to slide down the wall grasping his neck with both hands as he gurgled blood.

“Oh no, I’m not done with you yet.” Those words vibrated around the control room and Ventress smiled to Obi-wan who gave her a look clearly saying he thought she was insane.

They watched on as Grievous pried his claws around San Hill’s hands to stick them into the front of the blood slicked neck before him. Grievous’ victim tried to scream and struggle, but settled for weakly grabbing his wrists. Within the man’s neck, Grievous laced his fingers with claws facing outwards and with all the strength he could muster, pulled the entirety of San Hill’s neck apart. Ribbons of flesh flung and made wet slapping noises as they hit various surfaces.

Ahsoka couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen and Ventress hid a smile of approval. Doctor was practically vibrating in his seat from excitement, all the while Obi-wan was completely blank for the moment.

Once the body dropped Grievous walked to the table, avoiding bodies on the way and sat in a chair. He closed his eyes and let his head hang back and then with an exhausted sigh he looked to the still recording camera.

Now Obi-wan knew what those extra teeth were for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need everyone to help and decide if Grievous should revert back to a cyborg or stay all fleshy. Tell me what you guys would like!


	21. Timer

“Master, how is your side faring?” Doctor looked up to the screen.

Grievous stood slowly from the chair he has been occupying and bent down to grab the swords he had discarded. After setting them onto the table he slowly lifted his shirt and tucked it up and under to make it stay. A couple of the young girls standing in the room giggled at seeing a male mostly without a shirt, the boys wowed at the multiple scars and tattoos while Ahsoka stood next to Obi-wan and mirrored a grimace at what was under the peeled back bandage.

The flesh around the metal appeared to be healing but there was evidence of old and new blood everywhere. The bright color to Grievous’ skin seemed dull as if a clear sign of infection and irritation. Grievous covered himself, replaced his mask and swords.

“What’s happening to him?” Ahsoka decided to creep closer to Ventress to ask, for it seemed Obi-wan was far from a divulging mood. Her red skin was like fire next to the witch making Ventress notice her approach before a word was spoken. She knew of the girl, never had many personal encounters but always wondered about her. Being Skywalker’s padawan must be interesting, for Anakin had a reputation of being a troublesome child despite his age and status.

“He was turned back to his original state by myself and the ones I call sisters, something obviously went wrong and he’s reverting back but not like he should.” Ventress kept her voice quiet as to not alert Obi-wan of what she told the girl, that was not a conversation she wanted to dive into at the moment. She then looked down to the padawan, the girl seemed to confused, afraid and at a loss. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a gesture of comfort as Obi-wan started to get snappy with Grievous.

“Don’t worry, you and your friends are safe with us. Once Grievous was changed back he lost all the negative alterations on his mind and is himself now. When Dooku is dead we will leave.”

Ahsoka moved in front of Ventress and looked her in the face but said nothing for in favor of looking at Obi-wan watching the screen.

Grievous walked slowly from the brightly lit room, avoiding bodies on his way.

“Your arm, it hurts doesn’t it?” Obi-wan sat in the seat next to Doctor and carded a hand through his hair. By the end of this day his hair would be grey, he swore it.

“Yes.”

Obi-wan wanted nothing more than to board that ship and help Grievous, or even abandon the mission for now and wait until they could figure out how to salvage what was left of the Kaleesh’s body. He knew that wasn’t a possibility, especially now that they had a group of padawans to protect.

Obi-wan sighed and muttered to himself so no one would hear, “Please, be careful.”

—

Ventress showed the younglings where they could grab some food and drink, also where to rest but none of them felt the need. After grabbing some strange fruit Ahsoka wandered back into the control room and sat next to Obi-wan but kept silent. Without tearing his gaze away from the monitors he practically dragged her from the chair for a one armed hug and finally gave her a warm, blue eyed smile.

“I’m glad you’re safe. I’ve felt something in the Force, besides what’s going on here that I don’t like.”

Ahsoka made a face and pulled back to look at Obi-wan directly, “That feeling is the reason why we were caught.”

“Doctor!” Grievous barked, making the little droid jump. Obi-wan and Ahsoka both snapped their gazes to the screens.

“Ah, yes Master?”

“Can you find any heat signatures on the upper decks?” Grievous was getting tired and at this rate would be useless in battle if this wandering continued.

“No Master, if Dooku is on the ship and alone a signature that small wouldn’t register on our scanners.”

“Very well, I know one more place to check. The observation deck.”

“Maybe you should take some time getting there, Dooku must know you’re onboard an-“

Grievous interrupted Doctor with haunting words, “Its on a timer.”

Obi-wan stood from his seat slowly to stand behind the droid, “The bomb,” he blinked, “you put a timer on it?”

Grievous was scaling a stairwell in favor of an elevator, “Yes, in case something went wrong.”

“You didn’t think it’d be important to uh, ya know, tell us? You’re supposed to be one of the best strategists in the Separatist Alliance!” Ventress shouted from the hallway while walking briskly into the room where Ahsoka just couldn’t understand the dynamics between the three.

“Thats why I instructed Doctor to stay a certain distance from the cruiser.”

“Typical man, really,” Ventress huffed, crossed her arms and gave Obi-wan a look, “he’s yours.”

“Just...never mind. Grievous, how long until it detonates?” Obi-wan tried to take a deep breath. They’ve been through worse, all of them especially as of late. Well, maybe not the padawans but the circumstances of why they’re here hasn’t been disclosed yet either.

They could get through this. Grievous would come back onto this shuttle alive. At this point if Dooku didn’t kill him Obi-wan would. After everything he has sacrificed for this, losing the reason to keep living and thriving was not an option at this point. He was in love with one of the galaxy’s most dangerous criminals and he had accepted that long ago. The imposing manner of Grievous was intoxicating, his power, voice, and the way he presented himself. He was a finely tuned drug that Obi-wan caught an addiction to.

“Approximately under an hour.” He opened a door to a long hallway and drew a pistol, he would always favor traditional weapons over blasters. It was one thing he missed while being a cyborg. The feeling of a real bullet traveling through the barrel, and the smell of gun powder was exhilarating. But Grievous couldn’t lie to himself, he enjoyed the bodily mayhem it also caused much like his swords. Blasters and lightsabers more often than not completely cauterized a wound while older fashioned weapons let the blood fly so to speak.

No doors where present but one on the end. Lamps illuminated the dim hall as Grievous stalked forward slowly. He knew for a fact this was the room he had been looking for. Most cruisers shared a smilier layout but this wasn’t the time to make mistakes. The clock was ticking.

“I believe I found it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but I needed to plop a filler in there.


	22. Look Me in the Eyes

Grievous slowly pushed the heavy double doors open with a grunt and strode in, the room like the hall was lit low with tall pillars lining the walls. The front of the room held a elegant control center, a extremely large screen made up the back wall, displaying what a window would. Dark colors swirled around the floor only to be covered by a rug in the center leading to that large screen and desk.

Dooku did not turn in his seat once he heard the doors groan open and the accompanying click of non metal claws clicking against the floor, “I now understand why our last few transmissions were voice only.”

Forgotten by Grievous and unknown by Dooku the little aviation camera soared high into the ceiling to hopefully remain undetected.

The Sith Lord swiveled his chair dramatically around to meet Grievous, whom hooked Dooku with a dark gaze while the man stood, smoothed his cape and sauntered closer to gain a better look at his former General. He then leaned casually on the front of the desks edge and cocked his head.

“My, aren’t you the ever handsome Kaleesh again? But,” Dooku tutted, “that powerful body you once possessed is gone. I assume the witches were responsible, my former apprentice did harbor a soft spot for you.”

Grievous let that bit of information fly out the window and shifted his weight to his good leg, it wouldn’t do to let Dooku discover is existing injuries as of yet. He had waited so long for this moment but was at a loss of what to say. Well, not what to say but how to start. There was a lot to say.

“Silent treatment? Thats okay boy, I know why you’re here and the changes to your body are proof, along with the dead bodies littering my ship of course,” Dooku took a couple steps forward and mocked a pained sigh, “it will be a great loss to the new Empire once your cold body hits the floor. You did some exceptional work, in between your many failures.”

Grievous snarled, his shoulders squared and he pulled a lightsaber from his waist to let a green glow illuminate his features, “I did not come here to be mocked, but to correct an evil that slaughtered my life and has tainted the galaxy as well.”

Dooku laughed a sinister tune, his dark energy engorging the room. He too drew his red blade and cackled, “No, you came here to die! I felt the foreboding feeling in the Force of your betrayal. As it turned out you were never the correct candidate for the job. I won’t waste time trying to convince you of this mistake. No matter what the surgeons did, your body and mind unconsciously fought the strings I had so carefully placed in you.”

“I created you to be a tool, a puppet to help take down the Republic and rule the galaxy! But at every turn you seem to choose the losing side. Why is that?”

Grievous’ eyes narrowed, “There is no turning back from the dark side and I never belonged there. You altered me to fit that description of violence and hatred, its a path where light and love will never find you. That is not a life worth living.”

“Ah, I understand. You love someone...again. We took care of your loved ones and family for a reason!”

Without even a change of body language for even pitch of voice lightening cracked from the Sith’s arm to launch at Grievous. The Kaleesh rolled out of the way with wide eyes and quickly jumped to his feet while drawing his pistol and letting a round fly, the moment Dooku spend to wave his blade to incinerate the bullet Grievous launched his aching body forward to swing for his targets neck. Dooku ducked and cut for Grievous gun arm that also happened to be his body’s next transformation. The red lightsaber cut into his upper bicep, separating the flesh from the growing metal underneath.

Grievous growled in pain, almost dropping the gun. He staggered back a bit and watched Dooku’s reaction. The flayed skin sizzled and broke open to bleed, leaving the fresh plating to shimmer red.

“What a surprising development....” Dooku clenched his teeth and waved his hand, lightening once again came for the former cyborg from one side while with another wave of his hand a pillar groaned as it broke from its base. Grievous was struck by the electric attack while avoiding the falling debris. He roared as the current ripped through his body but was shockingly able to weakly lift his pistol and shoot.

As Grievous fell onto all fours panting he heard a satisfactory shout of pain as the bullet tore through Dooku’s abdomen. He blinked slowly and looked up to see blood escaping Dooku’s fingers as he held the wound. He smiled under his mask and got to his feet, but Grievous didn’t expect the Sith to charge at him, lightsaber swinging. At the last second Grievous pared the strike with one arm.

Grievous was close enough to see sweat bead on Dooku’s face, his eyes harden as they met the golden pools staring back.

“After everything I’ve given you...” Dooku gritted out, color slowly leaving his face from blood loss.

“You gave me nothing!” Grievous gathered the to use both arms once he discovered the pistol was not in his hand and pushed Dooku back, making them both stumble.

“I gave you power!”

“Only misery!” At that Dooku used the Force to take a head sized chunk of concrete from the pillar to have crack against Grievous’ face. The Kaleesh fell immediately, his mask shattered and blood soaked his face and started to pool on the floor. Grievous screwed his eyes shut and rolled onto his front moaning in pain. He yelled out as Dooku’s boot clad foot stomped on his ribs. 

Dooku panted but grinned as he watched Grievous blindly feel for his lost lightsaber. He bent down while simultaneously putting more weight onto the body under his foot. Grievous moaned again and opened his eyes. They stared at each other, both losing strength and the will to spend energy using words. Dooku almost seemed hypnotized, lost in the bleeding, battered face before him. The bone of Grievous cheek was exposed, the white almost blending in with the ceremonial tattoos. The tip of his ear had been torn off, it twitched on its own occasionally as if knowing half of it was gone.

Dooku began to speak but reared back as Grievous shoved a blade into his thigh. Now free Grievous pivoted as quickly as his damaged body would allow....on his wounded arm. The moment enough weight was put onto it bones snapped and warped down its length to his wrist, he cried out, showing his fangs in a pained snarl and dropped back onto his knees clutching the now bleeding limb. One large bone protruded from his flesh to make room for development of metal.

Dooku watched on in waning energy and yanked the offending knife from his thigh, red liquid spurted from the severed artery. If he didn’t end this quick he’d die from blood loss long before he had the satisfaction of killing his creation.

While the Sith took a moment to collect himself Grievous hurried to shrug his now rag of a shirt of to rip long strips of fabric away from the bloody and charred material. He painstakingly tied the strips around the length of his arm with the help of his mouth to keep the bones from sticking out and shifting more. For each yank of his head to tighten the cloth he tensed at the pain, normally showing weakness to an enemy was never something Grievous would allow himself to do, but in this moment he couldn’t give a damn.

“We will both die at this point you know.” Dooku limped to where Grievous has dumped himself on the floor. The former cyborg wouldn’t let himself expire until that man dropped dead, and he didn’t want to die. Before that was never an issue, if death came to claim him then he would let it take him. But now he had someone to live for, to fight for.

“I do not plan to die, at least not in front of the likes of you.” Grievous grimaced as he moved to stand, but to some relief his pistol caught under his leg. He stayed put to conceal his discovery as he looked up to watch Dooku stagger and reignite his lightsaber. Grievous’ vision started to blur and shift, it would make it near impossible to land a fatal shot but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

“Look me in the eyes when as I kill you. I want to see the light die from those orbs....”

Grievous’ former master now stood before him and arched his back to make a final swing to Grievous’ neck. Everything seemed to slow, he could hear the blood pumping violently through his veins, hear the bones grind in his arm, see the sweat drip from Dooku’s face, and as the red blade drew closer and its buzzing became louder Grievous dropped his body down to avoid the decapitation and pulled the gun from the floor and dumped several rounds into the man’s chest before him. 

Dooku dropped like a doll, lightsaber off and rolling from his hand. Grievous didn’t move for a moment and tried to control his labored breathing. His head was swimming, and he didn’t notice the little camera buzzing near his head and speaking to him. It was too much, trying to focus on the multiple voices and balancing his own body.

Grievous held out his hand to motion for the voices to stop and practically dragged himself to Dooku’s body. The Sith’s mouth was parted with blood now thickening and sluggishly making a dark river down the side of his face. Grievous must have punctured his lungs....His eyes were open, gazing somewhere frozen beyond Grievous. Color was already leaving his skin to become pale, satisfied that Dooku was dead Grievous tucked his gun into the back of his waistband and then collected his lightsaber.

It was finally over, and for Grievous it was almost unbelievable that he had won and is still among the living, for now. He felt the gratitude should be extended to luck, not his skill. But then again being cunning and a prime example of a legendary strategist was a reputation he had always carried throughout his life.

He carefully walked to the computer council mindful of not slipping on the various smears and pools of blood scattered around the floor. Grievous plopped heavily into the large backed chair once he reached it with a haggard breath and took a data stick from his pants pocket, then shoved it into the council.

Once he collected all the data he wanted from the computer, Grievous grabbed the stick and got to his feet. Nausea came suddenly at the motion and he vomited a unhealthy mix of bile and blood, his stomach clenched as he held a hand against his rumbling abdomen. Grievous felt his muscles clench beneath his fingers as another wave made him throw up complete blood. The camera swooped back into his view and Obi-wan’s voice soothed his aching nerves.

“Grievous listen, I know you’re hurting but you must get out of there. From the time frame you gave us the bomb has a few minutes until it detonates. You’ve made it this far, don’t quit on me now, please.” Obi-wan pleaded, hoping Grievous was lucid enough to understand the gravity of his words.

The Kaleesh cleaned his mouth by a fine satin cloth in one of the desks drawers and he finally looked into the camera with dull eyes, “I’ll come back to you I swear,” he gasped as more pain radiated from his injuries at removing himself from the chair to leave the room, “meet me in the same hanger as before.”

He pushed himself to walk as fast as his body would allow without creating enough pain to make him lose consciousness. 

—

Grievous was so close, his pace was extremely slower than normal and he had known the chances of making it off the ship before the bomb went off were slim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait there’s more!


	23. I Fall Apart

Ahsoka had watched the battle in silent distress, for once in her life she was actually rooting or Grievous, something she thought impossible. Everyone had stayed somewhat quiet, the powered down B1 droids in the corner looming as if they were watching the ongoing horror on the screen. Every so often she would glance around at everyone else, her companions stood wide eyed in bewilderment, or terror she didn’t know. Ventress had a firmly set frown darkening her features as she fiddled with the lightsaber on her belt. Perhaps in nervousness. But Obi-wan.....Master Kenobi. His jaw flexed rhythmically as his eyes wildly tracked Grievous’ movements on the screen. For the first time since being in such strange company she noticed something about him anytime Grievous was concerned, only she couldn’t place what it was exactly.

That was until she witnessed Obi-wan plead, plead for Grievous to make it back alive. There was something between them, and she didn’t want to jump into wicked conclusions. They act as if they’re more than partners on a mission.

She wouldn’t mention her suspicions but let things play out, she had questions still anyway. Also she needed to tell Obi-wan the reason why she had been captured and the possible state of the Jedi Temple.

The only pleasure Ahsoka took from the battle besides seeing Grievous win was him use an old pistol and that did make her smile, it was an odd weapon of choice but in the end it worked. Dooku wasn’t prepared for that, and she had heard before that sensing bullets through the Force was more difficult, and deflecting them under pressure or surprise was an extraordinarily rare feat.

—

A more positive feeling of accomplishment enveloped Grievous as he limped into the bay, just in time to see the ship land. The ramp slowly opened revealing Obi-wan and Ahsoka waiting. A weak smile spread across his face, but quickly turned into a frown as the ship roared and shifted. The shuttle and charred droid bodies started to slide as the ships shift became steeper.

“Shit...” Grievous started to try and run to meet Obi-wan as the Jedi ran from the shuttles opening. Ahsoka decided to stay put as to not get in the way. More explosions rocked the cruiser making hideous noises of engine failure and crumbling fixtures.

Fire erupted from Obi-wan’s side, the heat so intense he almost lost his already unbalanced footing. He gritted his teeth as a droids body slid and collided with his ankle, that’d be a lovely bruise soon he summarized.

Finally Grievous was close enough to practically collapse into Obi-wan’s warm embrace. It felt like forever since they’ve touched. The Jedi whispered sweet encouragements into his shredded ear, telling him to get up, run, live. The familiar smell of his natural scent comforted Grievous to the point where his mind told him he was safe, although his body knew he was far from it.

Obi-wan wrapped an arm under Grievous’ bad arm making the Kaleesh bite out a groan and fling his hazy mind back into reality, but there wasn’t time to be choosy. The shuttle’s slow slide created sparks on the floor, Ahsoka jumped to avoid the fire hazard and ran to lend her body to support the other side of Grievous. His partial weight surprised her, but an approving and thankful look from Obi-wan was all she needed to shoulder the burden. His skin was hot, too hot and just from mere contact his blood smeared against her clothes, she figured Obi-wan was in a similar state.

The entire way to the shuttle Grievous was loosing the ability to keep himself upright, that along with the growing carnage of the ships destruction and sliding droid bodies made the trip tiresome. But they made it and before the ramp closed Ventress yelled for Doctor to take off and get the hell outta there. The moment they left the protective barrier of the bay the ship caved in on itself, creating a shockwave and making the shuttle rock as Doctor activated the hyperdrive.

Ventress came to help Obi-wan and Ahsoka as they gently set a moaning Grievous onto the floor. The padawans hesitated to follow but did so out of curiosity. Growing up in the Jedi Temple they learned quickly of who General Grievous was and what he was. Seeing him like this now, watching him battle was exhilarating and they couldn’t stay away. Having Obi-wan Kenobi also gave them a sense of security, they had seen what Grievous did upon that ship.

He looked worse in person than through the forgotten camera, “You look like shit.”

Grievous shook with effort as he lifted his head with a bitter grin, showing red stained fangs, “Still hotter than you,” he then blew her a kiss.

Ventress rolled her eyes and walked away to help Obi-wan prep the medical bay then threw over her shoulder, “Oh look at that, still a jackass. Don’t worry kids that’s proof of life.”

A couple padawans giggled while others watched Ahsoka sit next to the Kaleesh. They were afraid to be in too close of proximity to him. He gave her a side glance with hooded eyes as if giving her permission to speak.

“Thank you.” She spoke quietly as if speaking loud would kill him outright.

Grievous’ good ear flicked in her direction, “For?”

“Saving me earlier today.” Her headdress chimed as the beads clicked together when she moved to take a look at his blood that stained her clothes. She had sort of returned the favor.

“I am correct at assuming you know who I am....” He was starting to slur his words with each syllable. He let his head rest against the wall behind him, his blood soaked braid plastering itself and stray strands to the cool metal. His tattoos now seemed brighter on his fever ridden skin, muscles and sinew flexing in what she figured was discomfort under his skin. Even broken and hurting his demeanor scream of power, intimidation and....safety. Ahsoka couldn’t fathom the latter, but the feeling remained. She was starting to feel at ease around him after watching the three adults interact with each other. But she’d be damned if she admitted that fact about the famous General Grievous to anyone but her own subconscious. She watched his now pronounced Adam’s apple bob with his next words.

“You shouldn’t thank someone who has taken the lives of your friends, and threatened your own on multiple occasions.”

 

Ahsoka’s eyed widened at his words and was about to speak but he grasped his bad arm and gasped in pain, blood poured through his fingers and the padawans backed up. Some called for Obi-wan whom came running.

“Ventress! He’s hemorrhaging!” The Jedi Master yelled and kneeled in front of Grievous, grabbing his damaged face. Red lids closed over yellow eyes and if it weren’t for Obi-wan’s firm hold on Grievous’ face he most likely would of fell over.

Again Ahsoka studied Obi-wan’s face and how close he was to the bloody Kaleesh. 

—

It was a chore trying to heave Grievous’ dead weight onto the table, but Ventress and Obi-wan managed it in time for Doctor to come tutting in. All the padawans stood in the doorway but Ahsoka. She eased herself around them to stand in the corner and watch.

Doctor began hooking up IV lines into Grievous’ good arm and threw instructions around to Obi-wan. Ventress had retreated to the same corner as Ahsoka for fear of being choked like the last time Grievous was unconscious on that table.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the monitors erratic beeping slowed to a more comfortable pace, but not where they should be. A breathing tube was then situated down Grievous’ throat as an extra IV pumped sedatives through his veins. Doctor began to unwrap the pieces of fabric Grievous had tied around his arm and carelessly tossed them aside.

“You’ll need to break the big one.” Doctor told Obi-wan, pointing to the large bone now shooting out from Grievous’ arm. 

“You want me to what now? Break it? Hell no! His ribs broke on their own last time. I remember because I had to pick them from the floor!” Obi-wan longed to take his lightsaber to that annoying droid’s head, the last thing he wanted to do was injure Grievous more.

“That bone is what started the mass bleeding,” Doctor retorted smartly while taking a knife and cutting off Grievous’ pants to access the gun shot wound on this upper thigh, leaving him in extremely tight, short black shorts then once again threw the clothing over his shoulder, not bothering that weapons still resided in the pockets.

Ahsoka blushed and Ventress laughed quietly, “Being on this shuttle there is a good chance you’ll end up seeing more than just an outline.” The Totruga only blushed harder.

“His body is not strong enough to expel the remaining flesh and tissues on its own like last time. He’s lost too much blood and has suffered blunt force trauma to his face.”

“Can’t I just use my lightsaber?” Obi-wan couldn’t imagine the pain he’d cause Grievous breaking the disfigured bone, and how hard it would be to snap the damn thing. He crossed his arms waiting for Doctor’s reply while the droid began sewing the plasma hole on Grievous’ thigh.

“No, the skin, tendons and such still partially function down towards the wrist where the bone needs to be broken off, if you use your lightsaber it’ll not only be a blind cut for you’ll have to shove the tip on the blade into his arm and you might sever crucial parts that may survive once his arm transforms.” Doctor tilted his head around the room to catch everyone’s eyes, then he swabbed Grievous’ leg and wrapped a bandage around it.

Obi-wan thought for a moment, carding his fingers through his hair, “You’re saying his entire arm may not revert back?”

“Correct, the way his body is expelling itself makes me think that he may not turn fully back into what he once was, but only partially. His wrist and hand may stay intact.” Doctor proceeded to move onto Grievous’ head after he’d ripped the dressings off his ribs, throwing the dirtied cloth into the waste bin this time. Obi-wan sighed in reluctance and went to put a pair of white surgical gloves on. If Grievous trusted the crazy little droid Obi-wan had to also.

Ahsoka stood frozen by Ventress. The little padawan was mortified at what Doctor was proposing and had a sick feeling in her stomach what what she was about to witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never not torture Grievous lol


	24. Way Down We Go

Doctor had said there was a chance Grievous wouldn’t completely turn back, that he may not be mostly metal. Obi-wan prayed for that to be true and he’d do anything that would help that theory into fruition. He longed to kiss those lips again, to feel muscles roll under smooth, scaled skin and see golden eyes hold his blue ones.

He had to do this.

Obi-wan snapped the gloves on and almost as if in a trance walked to be at Grievous’ arm. Doctor had strapped the limb to the table at the most upper and lower points possible and now waited for Obi-wan to proceed.

The Jedi grasped the splintered bone at the base with both hands. He breathed slowly in and out, Grievous was out and he wouldn’t feel a thing. This was for him, for survival. Before Obi-wan talked himself out of it he yanked back and downward with all of his body’s weight and arms strength. The bone bent in a arc and snapped wildly creating a sick echo in the room, sending splinters and blood flying all over to splatter mostly on Obi-wan, Grievous and Doctor. The violent action had torn some flesh at the base of the protrusion. Obi-wan stood with bewildered eyes and looked to the bone now resting in his hand. Sweat started to collect on his face and a heavy sigh escaped his mouth.

Doctor examined Grievous’ wrist after unstrapping him, turning it over in his little metal hands. He began to shove tools, gauze and other things inside the wound. Obi-wan was finally able to move and set the bone on the nearby table and then rested his back against its edge. He slipped the bloody gloves off and threw them into the aluminum sink. 

Obi-wan looked to Ventress, trying to hide his burning eyes. She blinked at him and realized what he wanted as she glanced down to the little Togruta. She looked a paler red than normal, and she was shaking. Ventress placed a hand at the small of the girls back and led her from the room, motioning for the other padawans to follow. Mirroring the same expressions as Ahsoka they had no qualms and left the room.

Once it was only Obi-wan in the room, tears began to flow freely as he reached the edge of the medical slab his love lay sleeping on. The beep of monitors brought back memories of the other occasions Grievous was in a similar state. Seeing this situation the few times previous had made Obi-wan crumble, once had been enough. He buried his sweat slicked face into the crook of Grievous neck on the opposite side of where Doctor was mending the damaged ear and smashed cheek bone, and took a long drag to smell his comforting musk. Doctor had mentioned something about an issue on the underside of Grievous’ head but it didn’t register to Obi-wan.

The tears now came in a steady stream, Obi-wan felt he should of been able to protect Grievous. From everything. From the things that were impossible, such as Grievous’ life starting from the Huk Wars, Dooku, the suffering of being an experiment....there was so much more. More....that made Obi-wan think. Made him discover that he truly never really understood the foundation of General Grievous. He turned to bend and grab Grievous’ discarded pants and searched them for the data stick.

—

It was late, Ventress had told the padawans to sleep in the master bedroom and Ahsoka to share her room. The shuttle was quiet for the most part and Obi-wan was thankful. The data stick Grievous had loaded connected so many dots. Everything was there. It started early as Grievous’ rise to a warrior status and how that attracted dark forces to him, how Dooku and his associates determined what to do to create and execute a plan to subdue Grievous and take him. To use the influence of the Huk and Jedi to disguise an insidious plot. Obi-wan knew everything, how they flipped Grievous’ life around to make him believe Jedi to be the evil ones, and the Sith the better of the two. The surgeries and procedures they preformed on him were documented, it even logged how Grievous had attacked Dooku and other staff members, prompting them to extend more serious measures of mind control. 

They butchered him and Obi-wan felt immense guilt, he should of somehow known and tried to stop it even though it was completely impossible to of known. Not only could he of saved Grievous, but also the hundreds of Jedi that fell at such a misunderstanding of suffering and pain.

He felt at fault, and maybe he was. He had almost killed Grievous not too long ago. Obi-wan had the sensation he was teetering on the edge of dangerous thoughts and he may fall, so he set a tight lipped face, grabbed the data stick and headed back to the medical bay.

Bandages now covered practically half of Grievous face and head, making more tears threaten to fall down Obi-wan’s face.

“His skull is fractured, the occipital.....and I had to make a small incision under his shredded ear along the temporal to help decrease the danger of his brain swelling anymore than it has. His eye socket was shattered, well the orbital bone and until he wakes I can’t determine if there was damage to the optic nerve behind the eye. I got his fever to calm down before infection came into play. Having septic blood would complicate things. But for now it may be best to keep him under, tomorrow we can decide if that’s the best course of action and put a catheter in.”

Obi-wan had no idea that Doctor was in the room, and jumped once he began to speak. The little droid seemed down at his masters bad health, but eventually left leaving one small overhead light on. The information Doctor had shared was indeed....horrible, but Obi-wan wasn’t even sure how to react anymore, just grabbed a chair and sat by Grievous’ head, somewhat comforted by hearing regulated breathing. Does Grievous deserve all this? For the crimes he has committed? Even though they were done by control and manipulation? Obi-wan didn’t know but as he smoothed a shaking hand down Grievous’ neck to avoid the startling white gauze and feel a jumping pulse, he realized that no matter whom deserved what in this situation they were going way down. Things just seemed to be getting almost worse in Obi-wan’s eyes.

Maybe that’s because he was ready to leave behind the fighting, killing and pain, to settle down somewhere lovely with someone even lovelier and be happy. A simpler life.

Obi-wan continued to stroke Grievous in a self comforting way while trying but failing to fight back more tears. He screwed his eyes shut as his cheeks became wet and whispered in a strangled breath, “Damn...way down we go.”

He gave a soft kiss to Grievous’ forehead then let his eyes close as he laid his head onto his clean clothed arms now resting on the medical slab.

—

Ahsoka stood partially out of view outside the door simply watching Obi-wan, with tears prickling her eyes. She wasn’t sure of how long she had stood there, just watching but eventually she couldn’t help herself and walked up to Obi-wan.

The Jedi raised his head to see the face of the intruder and without any outward expression and asked, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see that you love him, don’t you Master?” Ahsoka became almost nervous in her asking and shuffled her feet.

Obi-wan sighed and rubbed at his face making his hair stick up at weird angles, “I suppose the truth is out.”

“I only knew, or well know.” Ahsoka looked long and hard at Grievous’ broken body and thought of what they both must have been through the last few months.

“You’re taking this well.” Obi-wan moved to hold Grievous’ clawed hand, feeling the twitching tendons and veins towards the surface.

“You know, Master Plo Koon has two people he still loves and I don’t fault or think any different of him. A man and a women. I think I’m the only person he’s told.” Ahsoka stepped forward to study Grievous’ face. He was handsome, and with all those tattoos it made him look so exotic, more so than her own people.

Honestly that didn’t shock Obi-wan one bit, but all the same it was somewhat comforting to know that he wasn’t the only Jedi Master in love. The only damning difference was who the man of his affections happened to be. Obi-wan stayed silent and watch the padawan’s observations of the Kaleesh.

“He’s different now, I can see and sense it.” With that Ahsoka yawned and left the room to return to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still enjoying the story! Is there anything you’d like to see happen that I may be able to work in???


	25. Hugs

Obi-wan wasn’t sure of how much time had passed, he never quite fell asleep. The beeping of the monitors and the overall smell of the medical bay made it hard to rest. Not to mention the damn chair, he thought as loud pops and snaps came from his spine as he stretched his arms.

Doctor had yet to make an appearance, and Obi-wan wasn’t exactly complaining. He was exhausted. He had watched Grievous hurt, and almost die. It was taxing. Having to break his arm really had been the final straw concerning his exhaustion. Yes, he had almost killed Grievous before but the circumstances had been somewhat different then and now that they had confessed loving each other, intentionally hurting Grievous had killed a part of him inside. Even though it had been to help.

With a sigh the Jedi rose to wander over to the sink to wet a cold cloth. Grievous had been getting the warning signs of chills and a severe fever. The cold compress seemed to be helping, but his tired mind wondered how a reptilian man could sweat let alone get a fever. Not wanting to encourage a headache from the scientific bullshit Obi-wan saturated the cloth and turned to see Ahsoka wandering into the room slowly.

“Ah, good morning Ahsoka.” Obi-wan greeted with a smile while gently swiping around Grievous’ neck and forehead being mindful of the various bandages and bruises.

“Morning Master, may I speak with you?” Ahsoka spoke softly and walked slowly up to Grievous, her gaze sweeping over his body. This was a man she was raised to despise, and one day be prepared to kill, if he didn’t kill her first. They had crossed paths a few times and she had barely escaped with her life. It was always under amazing tradition that either someone intervened to grab Grievous’ attention or something outlandish happened enabling her to flee. Now she was looking at that same man but she suddenly knew nothing of him. One thing she was certain of was, if Grievous were to die his death would bother her greatly.

Grievous would look dead, if not for the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the beeping of monitors reminding anyone he was in fact alive. He was covered in bandages, dark bruises littered his body as if they were apart of his skin. But even laying there the former General held an air of strength about him that comforted Ahsoka.

After folding the cold cloth over Grievous’ closed eyes Obi-wan leaned back against the sink, “Yes, of course.”

Obi-wan looked bad as well, the tanned skin of his face was blemished with dark rings under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. But sometime throughout the night it seemed he had changed from the blood stained clothes he previously had on. This outfit actually fit him this time.

“The reason why we were on Dooku’s ship was...”Ahsoka hesitated but seeing Obi-wan’s smile of encouragement almost forced her to continue, “Master Plo, he had said something about the Force. It was dark, and he sensed death in the near future. He told me to gather a few of my friends and he’d have a small shuttle for us to get away, and that he would try to do the same for the remaining padawans.” She felt there was no need to mention their capture since Obi-wan was there to witness the end result.

Ahsoka stopped, now that she was retelling what had happened it all seemed surreal and fake. She took a moment to gather her thoughts to try and explain things better.

“He was right, things at the Temple had been tense, but I didn’t know why. None of us did and when he approached me, “Ahsoka tried to hold back the tears and took a breath, “I-I knew something was wrong. Master Plo is never wrong. Then after we left Coruscant I felt that horrible feeling I mentioned to you, the one you felt.” Ahsoka felt like a less than helpful story teller. The tears now slid down her red cheeks, making Obi-wan cross the room to embrace the padawan.

“Master, something terrible happened.” Ahsoka mumbled into Obi-wan’s chest as more tears started to flow. He brought her tighter into his arms and rubbed a soothing hand over her back. She decided not to say how she couldn’t feel Master Plo through the Force, he always had been able to reach out to her like no one ever could. He was the closest thing she had to family, and wasn’t sure what she’d do without him steadying her.

Without letting her go he spoke, “Then that’ll be our next destination. It’ll be okay.” Obi-wan knew, if Plo Koon had sent these children away without any orders, probably going behind everyone’s back and the Jedi Council as well, that it will definitely not be okay. He hadn’t the heart to tell the girl as much. 

Obi-wan released Ahsoka and gave her a grin hoping he could ease her worry that she obviously had been harboring since before Grievous had rescued her, “He’s alive, no matter what happened once you left I’m sure that Master Plo Koon well and is waiting for you.”

Ahsoka gave a sad smile in return from knowing what she felt to compare with Obi-wan’s reassuring words.

“Do I get a hug too?”

Both Obi-wan and Ahsoka whipped their heads to see Grievous sitting up, rubbing the probably now warm cloth along the back of his neck with a crooked smile. The bandages made it hard to pull off a full one. 

To both men’s surprise, it was Ahsoka that ran to Grievous first. She carefully wrapped her arms around Grievous’ torso sideways since she couldn’t exactly reach his neck. The Kaleesh’s eyes widen momentarily then softened as he extended his good arm to pull the padawan closer. Obi-wan stood back and observed in joy, that was most unexpected but welcomed in his eyes. Ahsoka trusted Grievous it seemed and that revelation made his thoughts concerning their relationship ease a bit.

Once she pulled away a smile was plastered onto her face making her fresh tears seem invisible.

“You weren’t crying for me where you? I believe thats his job.” Grievous jokingly jerked a thumb in Obi-wan’s direction. He turned towards them as much as possible on the table. The lines attached to him only have him to much wiggle room. He winced, a combination of his injuries and laying on the sparsely padded table causing an uncomfortable pain.

Ahsoka blushed, “Maybe....I’m just happy we didn’t lose you.”

We? Obi-wan crossed his arms in content, having the girls approval of his love for Grievous and the man himself was shockingly a wonderful feeling that he wasn’t expecting he needed. It was welcomed non the less. He understood though, if she already thought Plo Koon was lost to her losing any adult support in her life would be more devastating. She needed stability right now, and not only himself but Grievous as well seemed to be her choice. The need was most likely unknown to her.

A sudden stupid thought slapped Obi-wan as he watched the two joke, Grievous flexing his good arm and wiggling his brows at Ahsoka, whom then flexed both hers with a laugh. Grievous would make a good parental figure. He had shown many important qualities, such has protection, security, stability, caring, loving and now good socialization. The list could go on, but Obi-wan flung that train of thoughts into the back of his mind. Grievous would never want to be a parent, himself as well.

But maybe a mentor of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more shit is gonna hit the fan soon. At least Grievous and Ahsoka seem to be getting along eh? And poor Obi-wan just needs some sleep lol


	26. Of Arguments and Friendships

Doctor had eventually showed his face and assessed Grievous, and after some arguing between the two the Kaleesh was unhooked from all machines. The beeping keeping Obi-wan aware of Grievous’ health, now absent. The little droid administered some shots and other medicine the Jedi didn’t catch. Bandages were changed, wounds cleaned and Grievous was on his way to the bridge with Obi-wan in tow, not considering to even put pants on over the little form fitting shorts.

“What did I hear about Coruscant?” Grievous gave a side glance to Obi-wan, trying to make his limp and uneven breathing nonexistent.

Obi-wan arched a brow at the display, not being fooled, “How much did you hear?”

“That the Jedi Temple may be a pile of carnage by now,” Grievous spoke as if unsurprised, “have you eaten or slept?”

Obi-wan ignored the last comment, “Lovely summary, and what is it that you seem to not be sharing?”

Grievous shrugged his shoulders and slowed his walk to a stop just before the control room having heard several voices, he didn’t plan on answering that question. Obi-wan steered his body to back the seven foot man into the wall, pinning him with only his gaze as his target had well over a foot on him.

Grievous arched a brow at the aggressive stance, staring down at the man of his affections from his raised chin. Obi-wan’s brows drew inward.

“Tell me.”

Grievous huffed and gently cupped his damaged arm with his good hand, claws digging in slightly. Before the children showed, he had no intention of divulging any of this now probably needed information. It had slipped his mind as unimportant with all the present stress flying about. He had figured it’d start an argument, and he was about to be right.

“Dooku and his other affiliates had plans to use the Chosen One, turn the boy to the dark side by manipulation by means of his love for the council girl.” Grievous searched Obi-wan’s face and discovered not only an acute realization, but horror and sorrow as well. Grievous lowered his head and grimaced, he knew that no further explanation would be needed.

“Anakin...”

“Yes.”

“They succeeded then.”

“Yes.”

Grievous’ golden eyes widened as pain shot through his damaged cheek. Obi-wan stood before him with his arm still slightly raised and a fist still formed. The Jedi panted with angry blue eyes. Grievous’ cock twitched in its tight confines at the wild look Obi-wan presented, it wouldn’t be hard to switch their positions and fuck his love against the very wall he stood at now. Grievous snorted lightly and forcefully shoved the image from his head while simultaneously trying to redirect the blood from his dick before his thoughts were visibly broadcasted. Now wasn’t the best time for such thoughts.

“You never said anything! Why? Tell me you weren’t a part of this!” Obi-wan snarled, his nostrils flaring and his cheeks became red. Grievous’ eyes softened as he withdrew the hand he had cupping his cheek. Blood lightly coated his fingers. He sighed in defeat as he knew that punch was completely deserved.

“I honestly cannot give you a satisfactory answer to your first question, but as for the second no, I was not.”

Another punch.

Grievous bared his teeth at the pain but made no move to stop Obi-wan whom now lowered his arm with an open palm. Erection now completely forgotten, Grievous was able to think more clearly and thanked the Force that Obi-wan hadn’t pressed if he was involved or not. He never was, but there had been a rumor of sorts that Grievous was a foreshadowing of the destruction Anakin would cause to the Republic. How that worked, he wasn’t sure. Only thing he was sure of is that he would of been assassinated once Sidious and Dooku had their new play thing. Those were all thoughts he had tried to eliminate a while ago.

They had spectators at the door and Obi-wan needed to inform Doctor of their new destination. He turned towards said door, shouldering his way in to part the crowed of padawans and witch.

Obi-wan had held himself back from making a stupid comment he’d regret, something along the lines of ‘once a Separatist always one never leaving blah blah wanting the Republic and Jedi to fall blah blah true colors blahhh’. He needed to cool down and rationalize before he did more damage.

Grievous remained with a now profusely bleeding face and still mostly naked. Blood sluggishly dripped down a jaw tusk landing to plop on his chest. Ventress was the first to take a step forward. She stayed silent for a moment for Grievous had yet to acknowledge her.

“You need to get your face look-“ Grievous cut her off with a growl and a wave of his hand as he turned to leave the hall. He’d tend to his own injury, and maybe have an angry jerk off session. The witch wasn’t helping his darkening mood. Ventress stared at his retreating back then turned to see the faces of confused padawans. She shouldered a heavy breath and went back to the bridge.

—

Grievous stood in the medical bay, now at least adorning pants and stood in front of the mirror situated above the sink. 

He had gone to put on an entire outfit but only made it to sliding from his shorts before he was palming the hardening meat between his thick thighs. Not long after he had grabbed pants and made way to clean his face.

Now, he studied his reflection. What a mess he was. Before he could even peel back the red gauze from his face a strange sight caught his eye. A large blood stained bone lay alone on the counter. He slowly picked the attention capturing thing up and it clicked as his eyes moved to travel down his barely movable arm. This was his. Doctor didn’t poses the strength to break a bone this large, he assumed it was purposely broken anyway. Ventress would never near him while on that table after he choked her, that was for sure. The padawans were not even considered. Obi-wan....

With a groan he set the bone back dejectedly and moved back in view of the mirror to violently tear the bandage off with a chest rumbling noise and slapped it into the sink. Instead of white bone peaking through shredded skin, cream durasteel stared back from under and around the absent bone of his eye socket. Grievous hung his head, and with a sudden jerk, enough to whip his braid he punched the mirror, shattering it. Sharp pieces of glass cracked and shimmered under fluorescent lights as they sailed in the air.

“Fuck!”

Light footsteps echoed in the now silent room. Ahsoka slowly approached Grievous all the while studying his powerful frame bend over the sink. Muscles glided under his scaled skin indicating his movement to turn towards the intruder. He stood before her, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his face....Ahsoka couldn’t find a proper term.

“Can I help?” The padawan asked softly. It hurt, somehow, to see Obi-wan and Grievous fight like they had. She didn’t know the cause, but was almost proud and even more, thankful that the towering Kaleesh hadn’t fought back.

“If you wish.” Grievous sank slowly to the floor, as if his knees had intended for him to sit and not his mind. The girl wouldn’t be able to reach his face on the bed, even if he laid down she’d be at a bad angle to have proper visual. So there he sat. He silently hoped she didn’t hear his outburst, or ask to clean his bloody knuckles. He had to masturbate and punch a mirror to feel better, yeah, real mature.

Ahsoka was now kneeling before Grievous’ slumped form, gently cleaning the dried blood from his face and chest. He kept his eyes closed, only screwing them shut more when medicine was swabbed over the open wounds. She stayed quiet the entire time, something Grievous deeply appreciated. The main course of the argument between himself and Obi-wan just so happened not only to be the Jedi’s student, but Ahsoka’s Master. He almost felt it wouldn’t be his place to explain to her. Only, not being forthcoming with that information before lead him to receive two punches to his already fucked face and a pissy Jedi that he happened to be sleeping with.

Now that is was possible, the need to drink countless amounts of alcohol sounded wonderful to Grievous at the moment. He could get beaten to hell, almost die, watch his body destroy itself and listen to Ventress squawk any day but this, having Obi-wan mad at him was unbearable.

“Okay, all done.” Ahsoka smiled and rose to clean up the supplies she used.

“You confuse me.” 

Ahsoka turned her head and watched Grievous rise slowly, feeling the clean gauze on his face. His pupils thinned once they made eye contact, giving the man a predatory look. The padawan’s beaded headdress chimed as she moved to avoid the glass strewn about. She broke the contact in favor of heading to grab a broom until a hand gently grasped her arm effectively turning her smaller body around to face Grievous’ larger one.

His height over Ahsoka made the poor girl crane her neck all the way back, until Grievous moved a few steps away to make himself less like he was looming.

“I don’t want you and Master Obi-wan to fight, even though....well thats normal relationship stuff right? A-and besides that, I’ve enjoyed you....maybe as a friend? The real you...right? This is the real you?” Ahsoka found herself stumbling over her words, not exactly sure how to convey herself. Personal relations and such were not at the forefront of any teachers mind at the Temple. She was sort of at a loss. Not to mention whom she was saying these things to.

Grievous gave a stupid lopsided grin, “Yes, this is me,” he mocked inspecting his body, “well most of me anyway.” He couldn’t help it, the girl brought some amount of joy wherever she was. He briefly wondered what she had thought of him the first time they had met, when he was a cyborg. Again, not a good time to bring that up....

“Will you two be okay?” Ahsoka blurted.

“I believe so, it was a mistake on my part and I deserved some backlash. I don’t wrong him for it, and I know once we both have time to think it over, making up won’t be an issue.” Grievous didn’t add what kind of ‘make up’ it’d be.

And thankfully that flew right over the girls head, “Have you been thinking?” Ahsoka smiled jokingly.

“I’m not stupid if thats what you’re insinuating, I am capable of thought!” Grievous couldn’t help but jest with the girl.

“You know what I mean!” She giggled, obviously enjoying the turn in tone.

“But to answer your question, yes, I have.”

“Does this make us friends?” Ahsoka spoke after a long pause, giving Grievous a look full of hope speaking from big blue eyes.

Grievous chose not to answer in words, but move forward and draw the girl into an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, not all relationships are perfect right? And besides basic dynamics these two are far from it anyway.


	27. The Escort

“Can you forgive me?” Grievous sat in the chair situated next to Obi-wan. The color of the Kaleesh’s skin seemed to be more vibrant, proof his body is recovering well. His arm had better range of movement and looked more.....natural.

Obi-wan turned to embrace his lover, and mumbled into his clothed chest, “I shouldn’t of hit you, your face is in bad enough shape as it is.”

Grievous pulled away to search into blue eyes, Obi-wan looked more healthy and rested making Grievous feel much more relaxed. He hated to do this, bring up more of what he neglected to tell Obi-wan. They were nearing their destination and this information was, prudential. Being on non speaking terms for only a few hours had torn Grievous apart and he wasn’t afraid to admit that. Best now to get it out while apologies were being thrown about.

The padawans had taken to napping in their shared bed while Ahsoka shared the much smaller guest bed with Ventress. All the excitement and lack of quality rest had finally gotten to them. Obi-wan had convinced the younglings to rest before they reached Coruscant, for they may not have a chance to get any one they landed.

“Obi-wan, there is more you need to know. I don’t know any gory details, only what I had decided to pay attention to during meetings. I was only there for current war efforts or just so Dooku could show me off.” Grievous prayed no more fists would be flying his way. His ears flicked in anticipation, the chopped ear trying to mimic the other.

“I had an inkling feeling there was more, but I never really gave the chance for you to say more. I lost control and for that I believe we are even.” Obi-wan gave an affectionate smile and patiently waited for what he figured would be a wild ride.

“Now, like I said I only know bits,” Grievous blinked in thought, “Dooku, his master, and a few others plotted behind the scenes of the Separatist Council. They planned to create an empire using your Republic’s clones. Eventually they’d create a weapon powerful enough to disintegrate entire planets.” Grievous paused seeing Obi-wan’s eyes shift in thought.

The Jedi had hoped there would be a chance that Grievous would consider himself apart of the Republic, to be on the light side of the Force and this war. But Obi-wan had to respect everything that Grievous has gone through, both sides played a part in ruining his life. At least the Kaleesh was intent on destroying the overcoming blackness in the galaxy instead of staying completely out of the war efforts and sitting idly by just watching.

“I don’t know anymore than that,” Grievous’ eyes lowered and he huffed, “I wish I could tell you more.”

Obi-wan smiled weakly and cupped the sides of Grievous’ face, smoothing his thumbs down the tusks jutting from the man’s jaw. Grievous twitched his ears in curiosity.

“I can only pray that enough people survived whatever happened on planet to somehow fight these plans you’ve told me of. Because some sort of motion for it has obviously been set.” Obi-wan slowly moved one hand to place it over the damaged part of Grievous’ face, covering his eye.

“And if there are no survivors?” Grievous leaned into the warmth of Obi-wan’s hand gently.

“I don’t know, but I thought the fight with Dooku would have more downcast results and here we are. You won against so many odds. That has to count for something.” Obi-wan leaned forward to kiss gently where his hand once was over Grievous’ eye. The taller male hummed in approval and affection.

Their moment was interrupted as several monitors in the room started to blare in warnings. Doctor typed furiously at main council that pilots the ship.

“The ship is surrounded by clone fighter ships, they have locked missiles onto our ship as well Master.” Doctor hit more buttons, motioning his hand as Grievous slid into the chair situated with large joy stick handles. He flung switches all around him and warmed the guns.

“Doctor get those damn shields up!” Grievous roared, ignoring the flood of padawans into the room and a Ventress who looked as if she needed more sleep.

“Wait! They haven’t shot yet, let me contact them!” Obi-wan slammed his hand onto the controls to assess radio contact while Doctor opened a line to the nearest fighter.

“What’s going on?” Ventress mumbled besides Grievous, to be fully ignored. He only had ears for Obi-wan establishing a conversation with the fighter’s pilot. His ship was custom and well recognized, this would be a tense discussion.

“Well Commander, if you still don’t believe what I am saying then escort us on planet and see for yourself!” Obi-wan snarled, fed up with having a ship full of children that had about ten targets locked onto it. The clones didn't trust that they weren’t a trap, which is understandable but usually more leniency was given. Something was off, something was wrong.

“Very well Master Kenobi, you will remain in formation between our fighters and disengage your weapons systems. Once we touch down you will then open your hatch and all occupants will remain with their hands behind their heads while kneeling.” The clone’s tone was curt and to the point. Tense. Something was really wrong.

Grievous snorted while shutting down the ships weapons. Obi-wan sat down and rubbed his temples, muttering to Doctor their instructions.

—

The rest of the way to Coruscant went by excruciatingly slow, not to mention Obi-wan had to explain to the padawans what exactly was going on. They were excited to be home, when in reality that excitement was meaningless. Before they even touched down the red glow of old burning fires mixed with black smoke in the planets morning sun. The children stared in horror at the scene. Buildings were in rumbles while others stood tall. Rumble and general destruction covered the streets, traffic in the sky was at an all time low and the streets held little to no life.

Conveniently they landed in back of the Jedi Temple. The building was unmarked of ruin like its surroundings. It stood like a sign of hope in the sky, rising above the horror of its own streets.

—

They all remained on their knees waiting for the clones to be done searching the ship. Confused noises from their helmets came fourth at not finding the suspected owner of the ship, but one clone did make a presumptuous connection and slammed Grievous face first into the floor and proceeded to cuff him.

Grievous snarled in pain while Obi-wan and Ahsoka yelled for them to stop as several other clones surrounded the Kaleesh. They pulled him up by his bound arms that were situated behind his back. Once he was tugged to his feet a roar of agony spat from Grievous’ mouth as his bad arm shifted backwards to split his hand his half from the pressure.

Ahsoka screamed and struggled as a clone grabbed her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder and exiting the shuttle. Cries of dismay from her friends followed her leave. Ventress tried to calm the children down with smooth reassuring words but to no avail.

“What the fu-“ Obi-wan started to yell until a strong, calming presence entered the shuttle, followed by Ahsoka whom adorned a shit eating grin while the clone that hauled her out walked dejectedly behind her.

“Cease this nonsense, you will hmm?” Yoda stopped in front of the madness playing out, stomping his cane to strike the floor. His green eyes narrowed while taking in the scene. The clones released Grievous and stepped away from Obi-wan.

The padawans relaxed seeing Master Yoda had come to the rescue.

Grievous slunk back down to his knees panting, his arm was once again a mess of left over flesh and metal. His hand looked like it was put through a blender. Fleshy fingers bent in awkward angles to allow the replacement of six metal claws. The transition was premature, the metal wasn’t developed enough yet to give Grievous function of his hand. The appendage lay limp and bleeding in the cuffs. Grievous paid no attention to the world around him, not only was he trying to keep his pain manageable, but to hold back the natural response in his body to protect the people around him and fucking slaughter every single armour clad being in his vicinity.

Yoda caught Obi-wan’s eyes, making the younger Jedi let out a breath of relief. They would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoda understands lol


	28. General

Once inside the Temple Obi-wan was greatly relieved to see so many familiar faces, mostly staff and less Jedi but the sight was welcome. 

They walked with Master Yoda and his company of clones, one broke off to lead the padawans away. Most likely to join the other children. On instinct Ventress started to follow, robes and dress swaying to show her lightsabers. The clone turned to protest her company until Yoda spoke calmly.

“A protector, she has become. Safe she is.”

The clone gave a quick affirmative and beckoned the now slightly shocked witch to come along. Ventress gave Yoda a nod of thanks and turned to walk in step with a smiling Ahsoka, who waved to Obi-wan and a still seething Grievous.

By this point of course Obi-wan trusted Asajj Ventress, but he was somewhat surprised Yoda did. Although he shouldn’t be, the small man was an excellent judge of character. As if sensing Obi-wan’s thoughts Yoda gave a small laugh while starting to walk forward.

“Young Ahsoka, also a good judge of character she is.” He wasn’t wrong there, Obi-wan summarized while stealing a glance at Grievous.

As they walked the busy crowds parted for them, wide eyes and wary gazes followed them as they moved to turn down another hallway. Glass windows lined the walls containing fluorescent lights and a single door with a Red Cross situated above is was their destination.

Grievous stopped catching where this was going, his ears flicking in dismay, “Oh no, I don’t need any medi- Ow!”

Grievous bent to rub at his smarting knee and shot Yoda a cold glare. The Jedi smiled smartly while holding his cane aloft as a reminder he’d swing again, and motioned to Grievous’ limp arm, Obi-wan held back a chuckle at the display.

“To receive a check up you will. See to that arm.”

The Kaleesh muttered under his breath and walked though the automatic doors with a whoosh. Yoda turned to leave the hall, knowing Obi-wan would follow.

—

They now sat in Yoda’s meditation room on rounded seats. The blinds were open to leave the still morning sun cast its warmth and shine into the room. Obi-wan sat eagerly, hoping Master Yoda would jump into the conversation about what happened in his absence. Silence still met him so he finally spoke.

“Was it Anakin?”

“Young Skywalker is to blame, yes. A code there was, Order 66, to the clones it was delivered. Kill the Jedi they were commanded under they must. The clones remaining defied those orders yes. Skywalker returned with an army, devastated the city, killed the few padawans Master Plo Koon could not save.” Yoda ended with a grievous tone, obviously heartbroken at recent events.

Obi-wan didn’t speak, he had no idea what to say. Thoughts swirled around inside his head and all he could do was put his head into his hands and silently grieve. He had failed Anakin as a teacher, and as a friend. He prayed this wasn’t a result of being gone so long with Grievous. That his found happiness and love wasn’t traded for his student, the Chosen One becoming one with the dark side. If he could change things though, Obi-wan was not sure if you would and that thought alone scared him.

Raising his head to look at Yoda Obi-wan sighed, “Do you know when his decent started? Or who wove their way into his heart to make him do this?”

Yoda nodded, “In Skywalker’s love for Padme, started it had. To blame, Darth Sidious is for manipulating that bond. Chancellor Palpatine discovered to be Sidious after the murder of Mace Windu hmm.”

Again Obi-wan couldn’t speak. At least that confirms that his own tryst was not to blame entirely. He wasn’t there in the end, wasn’t there to help Anakin right himself. How Yoda kept so calm was beyond him, even though he knew the reason. Yoda was in fact, Yoda. There was no comparison to the green Jedi, not even his old beloved master. But that in check resolve is what the remains of the Jedi Order needs right now.

“I have one last question for now, for I don’t think I can handle anymore at the moment without rest and at least a proper shower. Do you know of any Jedi survivors what aren’t here?” Obi-wan hoped to anything holy listening that maybe, Master Plo Koon survived. For Ahsoka, and the powerful Jedi was a friend of Obi-wan’s. Not to mention Plo would maybe extend some advice to being a Jedi with a love life. Obi-wan could use some more clarity right about now. He knew eventually Yoda would confront him about it.

Yoda solemnly held his blue eyes and lowered his head in a defeated no.

Obi-wan stood, “Once Grievous is cleared to be released he has some important information regarding the Separatist’s plans.” With that he turned to leave until what sounded like arguing outside the door caught his and Yoda’s attention.

With a flick of two green fingers the door swung open, revealing a clearly annoyed Grievous only wearing a short towel around his waist, a mess of gauze pads scattered around his body from his old wounds, and a cast around his mangled arm was snuggly tucked into a sling. A nurse waggled a finger up in his face, she was too short to actually smack him upside the head like she wanted.

Noticing the door now open Grievous threw the Jedi a smile, “I- uh..”

Obi-wan returned the grin, “How did you know I was in here?”

“I felt it?”

“You...felt it.”

Grievous gave a half assed shrug, “I guess thats what I’d call it.”

The nurse huffed a strand of blonde hair from her face and pivoted to leave but threw over her shoulder, “I’ll be coming to collect you soon General! You’re not done yet!” 

Grievous mocked a look of thought, “I still am technically a General...”

Yoda stood by and watched the two grown men jest, Grievous was a special individual indeed. The Kaleesh gave the elder Jedi a moment of pause, discovering a feeling about Grievous that he’d never experienced before while near his cyborg body. He sensed the Force faintly running through those veins. It was surprising, but not too much so considering what that man has accomplished in his young life. He was mostly aware of what Dooku had put Grievous through, as the Sith seemed to think flaunting butchering someone’s life to create a weapon would intimidate Yoda.

Funny how that weapon turns on you.

—

All three now sat, discussing the details Obi-wan and Yoda had already been over with Grievous, and he in return explaining what he knew of the Separatist plot. For now Yoda made the hard decision to keep his discovery about Grievous to himself, to let the man know now may complicate things too much.

“He’ll come back, once Anakin realizes that so many survived he will return to finish the job. Especially after we send out a beacon to get the surviving Jedi back here. The activity will surely make us out.” Obi-wan stroked his beard.

“Not enough firepower, do we have.” Yoda agreed, but he was right. They had some padawans, a couple rookie Jedi and a handful of clones while Anakin had....everything.

“I do have several fleets under my command still, I think.” Obi-wan and Yoda both gave hopeful faces in Grievous’ direction. Having several fleets meant thousands of droids, arsenal and command vessels. If Grievous still has control over those, they may have a chance at some small victory.

“It will be a lengthy process to contact each one, convince them of my credibility and then hopefully get them here. I doubt all will be willing to listen to any orders I give.”

“And the droids will be sure to follow your command?” Obi-wan was a bit uneasy about employing the help of battle droids.

“Since their production I have been the only one to command them. If Dooku wanted something done he had to relay the orders to me.” Right now all Grievous ached to do was sit normally, legs spread with at least his good arm resting on his knee. The small towel wasn’t large enough to do so without being indecent to Yoda. That little nurse probably took his clothes as an incentive to make him stay, well obviously she didn’t know him at all. He shifted uncomfortably in the too small, rounded plush chair.

“If we are right about this, then a battle is coming, and the wait for your fleets will give you ample time to heal.” Obi-wan gestured to Grievous.

Yoda gave a slow nod of agreement, his mind divided on the current tasks at hand and the startling revelation that Grievous is more than likely a Force user.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ive been doodling some drawings of what I imagine Grievous to look like since if you look on the internet there are like, 5 million different looks he has. I swear my version is way better than the supposed couple cannon ones, and Ill share with y’all soon!


	29. Play Ball

As morning faded to midday, Grievous had made his way to the back courtyard of the temple. Not only to relax, but to try and avoid the short blonde nurse that was most likely looking for him. 

The courtyard was large, made for training and extra activities. It was paved in sand colored bricks, a decent sized pond was situated towards the end with a fountain in the middle. Lily pads lazily moved around, blooming gorgeous purple flowers. Several large trees uprooted from remade holes in the bricks shedded pink blossoms when caught by the breeze.

Keeping out of the way of the padawans playing a game with a ball, Grievous made his way to the yards edge, looking over the wall gave way to a cliffs edge giving a view of the resting city. Smoke still rose from some buildings but all was still.

He closed his eyes and took a breath, in hailing the hot air. He had been thinking a lot, not about the war exactly but about Obi-wan. He longed to romance his lover properly, like a lovely date away from everyone and everything. Have a candle lit dinner on the beach of his home world, maybe even go swimming. He wanted to make slow, real affectionate love. Feel every emotion, listen to every sound, feel every movement, smell everything that was his Obi-wan Kenobi. But he knew that possibility was long, and far away from becoming a reality and it hurt to think.

Obi-wan deserved so much more than him.

The moment was short lived when as a ball struck his leg. Grievous turned to see the padawans excitingly motioning for him to join, and with a grin he side kicked the ball and followed.

Grievous honestly had no idea of what kind of game they were playing, and had to be explained the rules several times. One padawan had laughed, saying he was a lost cause when he over kicked and the ball plopped into the pond.

—

“You!”

The younglings stopped kicking the ball around once Grievous turned to find the owner of that voice. He arched a brow as a younger Quarren marched towards him in obvious anger. Clones followed in a rush, along with other staff and Jedi. A clone placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, whom shrugged if off with a growl and had finally placed himself in front of Grievous. The padawans shifted nervously behind him in confusion.

Not far behind the distressed crowd Obi-wan and Yoda appeared wanting to know what the possible commotion could be about.

“How they could possibly let you in here is beyond me, but now playing with our future Jedi generation? Unacceptable!” The Quarren roared, ears back and shoulders squared.

“That is why you’re yelling?” Grievous cocked his hips in an unimpressed manner and let his good arm hang by his side. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with dull headed morons.

“Of course it is! And I’m not quite sure why no one else has brought attention to this matter. Physical bodily changes or not, you are the Jedi Slayer. A notorious General known for murder! But here you are, being treated as if you belong and haven’t slaughtered our, my, brothers and sisters.” The Quarren had a point, even a right to be angry. But the timing and manner was misplaced entirely.

Grievous had expected something along this nature to happen, only sooner and not brought up because he decided to play kick ball with some kids.

Grievous sighed, “I do understand you, but there is a better wa-“

Gasps and wide eyes greeted the sound of a green lightsaber igniting in the young Jedi’s hands. Grievous narrowed his eyes in warning, his ears twitching to catch every spectators murmurs.

“I am here to help fight an oncoming battle that we are deeply undermanned and unprepared for. But you’re more than welcome to kill me, its a good day to do so seeming I only have one functional arm at the moment.” Grievous made a motion with his arm that remained in the sling, he vaguely heard Ahsoka protest somewhere beside him, having showed up not long after Obi-wan and Yoda, whom both seemed content to stay back and watch this play out.

Grievous wasn’t about to explain himself, how he was controlled, altered and beaten. How the Jedi had made his people suffer, all the lies and deceit he was fed. No, he didn’t have to. Hell if the kid wanted he was more than welcome to look over the files on the data stick he loaded from Dooku’s councils. He knew Obi-wan already had.

The Quarren ignored every sensible thing Grievous has spoken and took an offensive stance. Grievous crooked his lips in warning, showing off his teeth. His body was already slicked with a sheen of sweat from playing ball, his shirt stuck to his body uncomfortably. He reached behind his back and pulled the thin material over his head, letting it drop to the floor. All of his scars, tattoos and recent wounds found themselves on display. The metal of his ribs shimmered in the sun, the skin around his first transformation now healed onto the smooth surface.

Grievous made an intimidating sight, more so when he lit Count Dooku’s lightsaber. All of the Jedi knew who that blade belonged to, and how it came to be in the Kaleesh’s possession.

Seeing that as his que, the Quarren darted forward and swung downward, Grievous merely sidestepped making the young Jedi stumble. A couple padawans giggled as they backed up, giving the dueling pair room. Turning around with an angered grunt the Quarren, now known as Alki thanks to a random spectator shouting his name, jumped in close to preform a severely miscalculated melee attack. Their blades met in a crackle of green and red, Grievous ducked as he disconnected their blades, throwing his still lit one into the air, tucking his bad arm beside him to bend and trip the confused Alki as he tried to swing again at Grievous. 

In mid fall Grievous rounded to catch his lightsaber and point the tip at Alki’s face, only to back up and wait for the Jedi to regain his footing. Once he was back up Alki yelled in fustration at being out maneuvered twice and charged. He swiped for Grievous’ feet, and it was too late once he realized he was played. Again. Grievous jumped high, swinging his arms out for momentum and bending his legs under his body to clear Alki, once the Jedi was under him, he used one taloned foot to grab the young man’s robes and literally fling him the last couple feet into the awaiting pond.

After the big splash of Alki’s body submerging, Grievous tucked his lightsaber away and watched, panting lightly as the Jedi dejectedly drug his sopping wet body from the pond, flicking a lily pad from his shoulder as he went. The watching crowd gave the Quarren looks of pity and amusement at being made out to be such a fool. Some followed the dripping Jedi from the courtyard, while more stayed.

Obi-wan chuckled, that was an interesting show. Not to mention how impossibly irresistible Grievous looked covered in sweat while messing with the young Jedi. He wasn’t there to see it and he wished he would have, but the thought of Grievous playing ball with the padawans struck a chord in Obi-wan. It was a strange feeling he had yet to experience with Grievous. He hoped that it would come again.

Yoda kept silent in watching the entire time, now that he knew Grievous was Forceful he felt the need to keep watch of the Kaleesh. Not that he sensed any sort of darkness in that heart, no he waited for the day that Grievous would discover his ability on his own. One was never too old to realize the potential they carried. It was that potential that threw Grievous in the sights of Dooku.

The padawans had surrounded Grievous by that point, asking questions of how this, why that, and to be taught that or this. His laughter was contagious, the clones that remained butted in, offering jokes and wise cracks while others congratulated a good job at teaching a lesson.

Grievous was somewhat surprised at how most of these people had accepted him so well and fast. They couldn’t possibly know of what and why he used to be the way he was. His kill count ranged from Jedi to clones and everything else breathing really. But non the less he was happy, and thankful for such acceptance.

“General!”

Oh no. Oh noooo.

Grievous had come to recognize that voice very quickly. He turned slowly to see his little nurse smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I couldn’t sleep and this popped into my head, like I said in the last chapters notes Im working on references for Grievous. Yay!
> 
> And by the way, Im loving everyone’s comments! Anything you’d like to see happen that I could work in? Let me know!
> 
> Oh and what do you all think of Grievous being a Force User? I need to hear some input about that.


End file.
